THE REENLISTED GROOM
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: Eight years ago, level headed Evan Bourne was about to wed rough-'n'-reckless Randy Orton but something happened...find out what...SLASH MPreg...ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK
1. DISCLAIMER

Title: **THE RE-ENLISTED GROOM**  
>Summary: <em>Nine years ago levelheaded Evan Bourne shocked rough-'n'-reckless Randy Orton leaving him at the altar. And nine months later Evan had a surprise of his own! Now a certain never-forgotten ex-fiancé appeared at Evan's ranch rarin' to round up the husband that got away…but what of the son he never knew?<br>_Pairing: Randy Orton x Evan Bourne (Matthew Joseph Koklan)  
>Characters:<p>

_Randy's entourage_: Dave Batista, John Cena, Adam Copeland, Ted DiBiase, Cody Runnels, Chris Jericho, Phil Brooks, Mike Orton, Becky Orton, Stephen Farrely and Stu Bennett

_Evan's entourage_: Melina Perez, Jeff Hardy, Alex Riley, Kofi Kingston, Maryse Ouellett, Bella Twins, Tiffany Terrell, Christian Benoit, Kelly Blank, Jamie Szantyr and Shane Helms

And random wrestlers would pop out once in awhile…

A/N: Well I'll be damned, I was swayed on the dark side! +_evil laugh_+ I am now starting to let go one of my favorite **SLASH** pairing of **MAVAN** (Matt Hardy and Evan Bourne) and now starting to pick-up **BOURTON** (Randy Orton and Evan Bourne). So to those who want some more of **MAVAN** and liked me writing them, message me or give me a comment!.

a/n 2: to those haters out there… flamers or whatever, I have something to say (I actually just picked this up from one episode of #GLEE #HEARTS #140212) **LOVE is LOVE** so fuck off if you don't want **SLASH **pairings.

a/n 3: This is the **first** chaptered fic I have ever **finished** and it is also the **first** time I have written for this couple, I have one **plot** bunny that **runaway** with this story.

**SLASH YAOI m/m**

**SLASH YAOI m/m**

**SLASH YAOI m/m**

**SLASH YAOI m/m**

See if you still read this story you flaming haters, I already have warned you!

**SLASH YAOI m/m**

**SLASH YAOI m/m**

**SLASH YAOI m/m**

**SLASH YAOI m/m**

**Warnings: MPREG yes MPREG, and YAOI +duh+**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING THAT IS MENTIONED IN THIS FIC. I ONLY OWN A COUPLE OF WWE MAGAZINES, POSTERS AND A BEDSHEET. THE SEXUAL ORIENTATION OF THE SUPERSTARS IS PURELY **FICTIONAL**. I ALSO DO NOT HAVE ANY DEMAND ON MARK CALAWAY'S MARRIED LIFE; I JUST ADORE HIM AND TARA TOGETHER.


	2. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE:**

"_Hey!" Randy Orton smiled as he saw his boyfriend of three years Evan Bourne walked inside of the gorilla after the highfliers match with Jack Swagger. Evan beamed up at the other man as he pulled Randy's head down and claimed his lips for a quick kiss that the Apex Predator quickly returned making Jake Hagger's eyes wide as he stepped inside of the gorilla that was separating the outside world from their world._

"_Guys can't you get a room?" Jake teased as the quick kiss started to grow bolder and more passionate making both men smile and pull away from each other. "Sorry Jake." Evan whispered as he took the towel the former champion handed him as well as a bottle of water. Jake nodded as he patted the smaller man's back and made his way towards the common locker room._

_Randy just shook his head as he took Evan's hand and escorted him towards the older man's locker room. "We got carried away babe, that's only natural for Jack to stop us 'sides what if a fan went back here they would surely have a trip with that display." He explained._

"_I know that" Evan whispered as he followed the older man towards the locker room, "but if we really are going through with the wedding don't you think its time for the fans to know about us?" he asked softly as he stopped walking to stare at the steely eyes of the older man. "I mean I don't actually want to be a secret Randy." He revealed._

_Randy sighed as he gathered the younger man on his arms and hugged him tighter, "I also don't care if the whole world knows about us babe. I am proud to be called yours and I am much prouder that you are mine. Forever." He whispered as he leaned his forehead towards the younger man's staring at the warm brown eyes of his lover. "Let's just get you out of that gear okay? You are tempting me to no end." He whispered seductively on the younger man's ears making Evan squirm and blush._

"_Randy where are you going?" the couple heard someone ask._

_The couple turned and saw Stuart Bennett or more known as Wade Barrett looking at them weirdly, "We're on three" the Englishman stated as he jerked a thumb back towards the gorilla. _

_Randy just rolled his eyes as his shoulders dropped down, he had plans with his puppy right after the highfliers match, and now… "Wait I thought we were just going to cut a promo?" he asked shocked. _

"_Well yes we are cutting a promo" Wade replied "then Laurinitis is going to drag it into a match." He revealed suddenly he heard a groan of disappointment coming from the other man's mouth before the third generation superstar turned towards his lover; "Are you going to be okay for awhile?" Randy asked._

_Evan giggled and nodded, "Yes, now go." He replied as he pushed the other man towards his friend, "Be safe you two." He added as he turned and walked towards his shared locker room with his boyfriend. _

_The two older man just looked at the highflier and grinned, "We will Ev" they both replied as they made their way once again towards the gorilla. _

_Wade and Randy were waiting for their cue when suddenly Wade turned towards the other man and asked, "Have you already asked him?" _

"_What?" the former champion inquired curiously as he was trying to channel his character out. _

_Wade repeated his question as Randy shook his head, "No not yet, but I am planning to tonight." The Apex Predator replied as he grinned thinking about his plans tonight with the man he knew was going to be his husband. _

_The CORRE's former leader nodded, "Well I hope he say yes. Its 'bout damn time you settle down." He replied as he nodded to the backstage crew who gave him his cue by playing his theme. "See yah out there Randal." He added as he finally walked out to jeers of the WWE Universe. _

_Randy just smirked and whispered, "see you out there Stuart." _

_#BOURTON#_

_While Wade and Randy were cutting their promo; Evan walked out of the shower room already dressed in his casual clothes, he was sitting on a bench watching the TV component when he heard a knock on the door. "Open" he yelled as his eyes never left his sexy man moving around the ring. _

_Suddenly someone sat on his side jubilantly making him lose concentration, "Hey Evy!" _

_Evan glanced to his side and grinned as he saw not one but two of his closest friends; "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" he asked as he first hugged the person beside him before standing up and embracing the other one._

"_Duh we came here to see you!" the woman said as she grinned at her friend widely, "Aside from that we wanted to see our men but they were sooo busy with whatever they were doing." The red head replied._

_Evan laughed as he sat back down on the bench and patting his other side invitingly for the other person to sit down. "Oh boop I think we have disturbed Evy from staring at that Greek godlike man." The other person replied as he watched the TV component. _

"_Whatever Rainbow-boy" Evan stated with a roll of his eyes before looking back and forth between his friends, "but really how did you two get here? Isn't it like against the rulebook or your contract?" he asked._

_Maria Kannellis sighed as she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I actually don't care! My Philly is here so why can't I visit him?" she asked with her wide blue eyes staring at the man sitting in the middle of her and Jeffrey Nero Hardy._

"_I second that." Jeff replied as he cocked his head to the side studying both men who were having a match out in the ring. "Wow he is so hot, you are one lucky bastard Korklan." He voiced out._

"_Hey what about me?" someone voiced-out from the opened door._

_Three pairs of eyes looked at the door and smiled as they saw the blonde haired man standing there with a fierce pout already in his ring attire standing beside him was another man with dark hair who was also wearing his ring attire. _

"_Don't worry, you're still smokin'" Jeff replied as he stood-up and approached his man._

_Chris Jericho laughed softly as he kissed his husband's forehead, "Thanks babe." He whispered as he let the other man pass him so he can approach the fiery diva who was sitting beside the highflier. "Have you heard your next storyline Bourne?" the ayatollah inquired._

_Evan pouted and shook his head, "No, what is my next angle?" he asked._

_Chris looked at Jeff then the other couple before looking back at the younger man, "They're bringing our feud back kid." He replied. "Its going to be Bourne vs Jericho part two; hopefully this time your push won't be buried with another storyline." He ended making Evan smile widely._

"_What are you lot doing here?" they all heard someone grumble behind the blonde couple that were standing by the door. _

_Chris looked back and grinned, "We were about to puppynap your sorry ass, but your puppy is all bite so were changing tactics aren't we Punk?" he replied winking at the WWE Champion who grinned and nodded, "Yeah that was our plan, jeez man we got caught." Phil replied as he snapped his fingers regretfully making the other three occupants of the room grin at each other._

_Randy just shook his head at his friends antics before taking some of his things from his bag and kissing his boyfriend quickly before he strolled towards the shower room closing the door firmly behind him. "So when is your match?" Maria asked after the shower started. _

_Phil and Chris looked at each other and grinned as they both dragged their lovers out of the room, "Now" Phil replied as the two couples rushed out towards the gorilla making Evan laugh and shake his head._

"_Evy" the young man heard his boyfriend call him from the bathroom, "babe can you wash my back?" Randy asked._

_Evan stood-up from his seat and made his way towards the shower room opening the door, "Alright, let me just strip down, I don't have extra clothes." He revealed as he went inside and locking the door behind him before stripping down to nothing before he approached the stall where his boyfriend was standing at._

"_Give me that" Evan said as he took the scrub from Randy and started to wash his boyfriend's muscular back. "Chris told me something interesting." He revealed as he continued to clean his boyfriend. _

_Randy froze but quickly calmed down, 'please don't tell me Chris already told you about my plan for tonight' he silently thought before he loudly asked. "What did that jerkoff tell you?" _

"_Chris said that I have another push, its going to be Jericho vs Bourne part two." Evan replied as he handed his boyfriend the scrub back. "Where are we going tonight?" the younger man ask as he turn to leave his boyfriend alone on the stall._

"_Club hopping? Bar? Dinner? Movie? Wherever you want" Randy replied as he stopped Evan from going out of the shower stall by pulling him in his arms. "I just want to spend some time with my boy." He revealed as he began kissing Evan's lips. "Just you and me" the older man revealed as he sucked and nipped on Evan's neck._

_Evan looked at his boyfriend's eyes and smiled, "I would like that, a lot." He whispered as he began kissing the third generation superstar back._

_Randy began kissing Evan's neck as the smaller man mewled in response, the older man grinned as he snaked his arms around the other man's waist and cupping Evan's bottom while they kissed passionately once again. Evan wrapped his arms around the shaved head of the Predator pulling his head down toward him as he sucked on Randy's tongue before they dueled for dominance which was won ultimately by the tattooed man. _

_Evan started to groan as Randy's thick long fingers started to probe on his hole poking the rim, "Randy" he called as the other man replied with a soft 'hmm' against his neck, "baby I need you, please" he whispered as finally Randy's long finger finally entered his back door, "let me take care of you puppy" the older man whispered as he bowed down and claimed one of Evan's nipple lapping and nibbling on it as he thrust his finger slowly in and out searching for that certain bundle of nerve that would make the younger man squirm in pleasure. _

_As he pulled his finger out once again, Randy looked up at the blissful expression of his boyfriend and smiled as he cupped the smaller man's cheek as he pushed him towards the wall, "I love you Ev" he whispered. Evan blinked his lustful brown eyes softly before grinning and pulling Randy's head back down and claiming his lips once again after replying a softly uttered "I love you more Randy"_

_The older man started his ministrations once again, he then pushed in two of his fingers inside his boy making the smaller man moan in ecstasy as they pushed onto his prostate, Randy grinned at the kiss as he scissors his fingers opening the tight passage, "you're so tight, so warm" Randy commented as he joined another finger inside Evan's backdoor. _

_The highflier threw his head back and mewled. "Baby please" he sobbed "I can't take it anymore, Randy please." He cried as he humped on the fingers that was thrusting in and out of his anus. _

_Randy moaned as he heard the lustful plea of the smaller man and pushed him down, "Suck me Ev" he ordered as he watched the wide eyes of the man he loved as he looked at him on his knees. Evan took hold of the cock in-front of him as his eyes looked up at his man before licking at the tip, Randy groaned as he leaned at the other side of the shower stall, making the kneeling man grin before sucking the head inside his mouth. "Fuck" Randy commented as he looked at his boyfriend who was rubbing his length up and down before his mouth followed the motion of his hand. _

_Evan looked up at his boyfriend and saw that the older man was lost in ecstasy, the younger man then snaked his other hand in between his ass cheeks looking for his hole, pushing one then two fingers in fingering himself as he continued to suck and bob his head up and down his boyfriend's penis. "Baby stop" Randy groaned as he pushed his boyfriend away as he felt his orgasm coiling. "Come here" he ordered as he pulled his boyfriend up before he pushed the highflier face first at the other side of the stall. _

_Evan groaned/moaned in passion as he loved how he was being manhandled by the older man. He leaned his torso on the wall pushing his booty out and looking behind with hooded eyes that screams 'fuck me' before pulling his bottom lip inside his mouth as Randy's steely gray-blue orbs darkened in passion before he felt the older man's rough hands parting his ass cheeks, "Oh gods Evy," Randy moaned as he guided his length inside his smaller lover. _

_As he was balls deep inside the younger lover, Randy placed his hands on the wall on either side of the smaller man's head before he slowly pushed in and out moving slow to test if the smaller man was already for him. "Randy please" Evan sobbed. "Fuck me baby…please" he moaned._

_Randy nodded as he began thrusting faster and deeper of his younger love, "Oh baby your so tight" he whispered as he gripped the smaller man's hips as he continued thrusting in and out of his love. "Ran…dy…plea…se…" Evan sobbed as he threw his head back cradling it on his boyfriend's chest. "Fuck baby" Randy replied as he piston his hips thrusting, harder, deeper, faster; "Cum with me Ev" he ordered as he bit the tanned neck in-front of him. _

_As Evan moaned out his orgasm his cum splashing on the tiled walls, Randy stilled as he cum inside his younger lover before he thrust once again in and out as he continued to release his orgasm before completely stilling and enveloping the younger man on his arms. "Fuck every time we do this its always been earth shattering." He whispered as he continued to nibble on his boyfriend's neck. Evan on his post coital bliss just nodded, "Uh-huh, gods I can't feel my knees." He whispered. _

_Randy just smiled before they continued to shower._

_After awhile the couple stepped-out of the shower room coming face to face with their friends who all were staring at them like crazy. "You know man, showers is to get clean not to get dirty once again." John Cena, Randy's best friend, commented. _

_Randy flipped him the bird as Evan just blushed and continued on his way towards their things and fixing it so they can go. "Just be thankful that the locker rooms are far from the ring or else the fans are going to hear that activity from two of their favorite faces." Adam Copeland said with a smirk._

"_Whatever man" Randy replied as he took their bags from the bench and nodded at their friends, "Let's go?" he asked his boyfriend who only nodded. "and boys, another jab against mine and Evan's sex life once again and there will be retribution. Got it?" he threatened his boys who all nodded their agreement. _

"'_sides, we're only doing this because who thought virgin and levelheaded Evan Bourne will go for rough-'n'-reckless Randy Orton?" Ted revealed as they all piled out of the locker room. "Who indeed?" Cody seconded with a grin before he and Ted walked a little faster when Randy released a warning growl._

_Evan just laughed as he held hands with Randy as they all made their way out of the arena. Another night, another day spent with their friends and each other._

TBC…


	3. CHAPTER ONE

**Chapter One:**

The alarm clock rang waking the occupant of the bed as the sun rays began shining through the window. Gray-blue eyes blinked open as dark hair peeked out of the comforter before whining and rolling onto his stomach and trying to block the sunlight and snuggle deeper on his bed chasing his sleep again.

Suddenly his bedroom door creaked open, stepping inside was a lithe man on his mid thirties stepped inside studying the lump on the bed. Brown eyes looked around the room and sighed in sadness as he saw posters and figurines of different WWE Superstars, the man bit his bottom lip as steely gray-blue eyes stare at him from the glossed picture. The man shook his head before approaching the bed and jumping on it. "Come on Ivan, out of the bed champ." He whispered as he pulled the comforter down a little revealing a seven year old boy.

Ivan Keith Korklan blinked his eyes and grinned at his father, "Good morning pops." He whispered.

Evan smiled at his son and kissed his nose, "good morning son, so I made waffles and pancakes downstairs." He revealed. "Are you excited for today?" he asked.

The boy nodded, "Yes pops, grade school here I come!" he exclaimed as he rushed out of bed and towards his closet, "What am I going to wear?" the boy ponders as his father remade his bed. "I know I'll wear the Apex Predator shirt!" he revealed as he pulled the said shirt, some briefs and a dark washed denims before rushing towards his bathroom to take a shower.

Evan sighed as he sadly watched his son before turning towards the poster once again before walking towards it and running a finger on the man's face whispering, "Good morning love, I hope you're doing okay. Ivan is growing up so fast, I'm sorry for hiding him but I'm scared Randy." A few tears slipped his eyes before he wiped them and going out of his son's bedroom and downstairs.

**/EBxRKO\**

-WWE HQ-

Every talents of the WWE were gathered inside the wide and open spaced ring area custom made for meetings such as this where all talents from both shows were gathered for their bi-monthly meeting. "Hey Ortz," John greeted his best friend who was sitting isolated on one of the chairs. Randy looked at him and grinned, "Hey Cena" he greeted back "Nikki" he nodded at the diva who was his best friend's wife. Nikki smiled sadly at the Apex, eversince Evan left Randy standing at the altar the third generation superstar was aloof and broody but nobody can blame him.

"Hey man, how are you?" Ted asked as he and Cody sat at the other side of the youngest World Heavyweight Champion. "Could've been better" Randy replied truthfully "I know what you're going to say Cena and before you do, I can't just moved on. We were supposed to get married, have kids, the whole nine yards so I'm sorry if I'm still pining for the guy." He continued as he glanced at his best friend who opened his mouth. John sighed and nodded sadly before he felt Nikki's hand squeezing his.

Just then Paul (HHH) clapped his hand loudly, "Good morning everyone, I'm sorry for this very early meeting but we have to get through something first before we can continue with the storylines. Okay, so Johnny and I decided, plus the board-members of course, to tour every school in Texas, California and Missouri to promote reading time. The Company have donated libraries and books for every child to read. More states are signing up so we're going to divide the groups into five or more people, so first group will be Randy Orton, John Cena, The Bella twins, Stu Bennett and Ste Farrely; Randy your group will go to DFWGS." The COO announced as the superstars listened carefully.

The Bella twins glanced at each other discreetly with worried looks, Kelly's ears perked up when she heard the announcement in excitement but when she heard where Randy was going she was drained of color, "fuck" she whispered softly as she shared a concerned look with Melina and Maryse whose eyes widened in anxiety.

**/EBxRKO\**

Ivan's eyes widened when he heard the announcement made by his class adviser, "WWE Superstars are coming here?" he asked excitedly as he looked at his best friends Laura Jacobs and Mac Salling, both of them are also die-hard WWE fans like him.

Mac nodded excitedly, "I can't wait to tell my dad!" he replied "'though Papa will pout and stomp his foot because he hated the show, he can't do 'nythin' bout it 'cause I'm going to see my favorite S'perstars 'n divas." He revealed.

Laura giggled as she twirled her braided hair, "Momma and Poppa worked with WWE b'fore they 'cided they just wanted a normal life." She bragged. The two boys she was sitting in between looked at her and shared a disgtú face, though they loved Laura with all their young hearts they just didn't want to hear how Laura was the precious bundle of joy of two former WWE talents namely: Glen Jacobs and real-life wife Amy Dumas-Jacobs.

Ivan looked down "Poppa absolutely hated the show 'though I caught 'im watching it alone twice. I don't know his reason, it's a good show." He revealed sadly. "I don't even know if he's going to allow me to go to school once he learned that S'perstars 'n divas are going here." He continued.

Laura huffed, "Then I'll ask my momma to pick you up, just don' tell 'im whats gonna happen, ok?" she ordered as they all looked forward and listened to their teacher once again.

Ivan nodded, "I hope nobody tells 'im." He whispered as he continued to learn.

**/EBxRKO\**

Evan was finishing something on his laptop when he heard his phone ringing; "Korklan Ranch, how may I help you?" he asked.

"…"

"Hello?" he asked once again

"…"

"Alright whoever you are, I'm going to put the phone down now 'kay?" he stated.

"Don't you dare puppy." Evan's eyes widened when he heard the voice of his former lover "Cat cut your tongue or something Evan?" Randy asked.

"How did you get my number?" Evan whispered as he weakly sat down on his dining chair

Randy laughed mockingly, "I have my resources Evan, so you better expect me at your ranch tomorrow night." He replied.

"N-no…Randy please, I'll just meet you somewhere okay? Just not here." He whispered as he looked around his home, pictures of his son was scattered around, his bundle of joy, his treasure.

Randy breathed heavily down on the phone, "And why the hell not? Are you dating someone else puppy?" he demanded.

Evan shook his head before remembering that the third generation superstar can't see him. "I just can't Randy and I am not dating someone, I cannot date someone." He revealed. "Just tell me where and what time." He begged

"Alright tomorrow; 9:30 am at Dallas Fort Worth Grade School." He replied.

Evan's eyes widened as he froze, "Not there either Randy, anywhere but there or here at the ranch!" he stated nervously as he twist the cord on his fingers.

"Why are you so adamant on meeting me somewhere else?" Randy yelled on the phone.

Just then the front door opened and jubilant chatters of children can be heard Evan sobbed as he closed his eyes, "It just is Randy." He whispered before he felt someone come inside the kitchen.

Ivan looked at his distressed father and hurriedly approached him, wrapping his arms around Evan's middle-section "Poppa are you okay? Is it Grammy?" he asked.

Evan opened his eyes and smiled softly at his son, running a hand through his son's dark luscious hair, "No baby, Poppa's fine. I'm just talking with a friend." He replied after hanging up, he knew he needed to explain to Randy but not while his treasure was there. "Now go, I'll bring you three your snacks." He said as he pushed his son towards where his friends are.

The phone rang once again as Evan sighed, "What?" he greeted

"Why the hell did you put the phone down?" Randy demanded.

Evan sighed, "I'm tired Randal, I'll meet you tomorrow at the Grade School." He replied "But please after this let's just forget about everything." He ended as he hang-up once again and prepared snacks for his son and his friends.

**/EBxRKO\**

Randy slammed the phone down and put his head on his hand, before glaring at the five women sitting on the couch across from him, "Why didn't you tell me where the hell he was on the first place!" he yelled as he paced back and forth.

Maryse glared at the two divas who placed them at this predicament before launching her diatribe in her native tongue but every once in awhile pointing at Nikki and Brie.

"Hey stop pointing at us Ryse, its as much as your fault as ours!" Nikki stated.

Randy shook his head, "Whatever, I'll meet him tomorrow at the grade school and bring him back where he is supposed to be. Now get out! I don't want to see any of you." He stated as he pointed at his hotel room door.

Everyone obeyed Randy except John who nodded at his wife before sitting down beside his best friend, "Do you think its wise? Eight years is a long time Ortz." He voiced out.

Randy laughed softly, "Cena, he didn't even date anyone, besides…" he paused as he silently thought, _'we have a son_'

TBC…


	4. CHAPTER 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Hey guys!" Amy Jacobs greeted her friends with a hug as Glen shook their hands, "When Laura said that WWE talents would be coming here we made it a point to come as well." She revealed.

Everyone looked at each other with raise brows, "Laura?" Randy asked

Amy nodded, "Yes Laura Christine Jacobs, she's our baby." She revealed as they looked across the playground and pointed at a brunette who was wearing a black shirt with fire drawings underneath, "That little brunette girl with a Glen shirt, that's our daughter."

Everyone nodded before they saw a dark haired young boy who was running towards Laura and another boy; he was wearing a Randy Orton Apex Predator shirt and blue jeans. "That's Laura's best friend Ivan." Glen stated as they all made their way inside the school.

John looked at Randy then at the kid then back at his best friend before saying, "Cute kid, wonder who might be his parents." He voiced out as the third generation superstar just stared at the boy.

Ivan ran towards his best friends with a wide smile, "Poppa drove me here." He revealed with a wide grin, "He said that he needed to get out of the house for awhile. I wonder when we would get to see them?" he asked his friends as they play.

Mac shrugged, he was wearing a Great White shirt, "I don't know Van, but I hope it's soon 'cause I'm so excited." He revealed just before the school bell rang.

Evan was driving around, thinking, and clearing his head. He needed to stop for awhile and close his eyes, eight years. He was keeping their son for eight long years and yet he doesn't know what would happen once everything comes crashing around him. Would Randy even believe that they have a son? What if Ivan hates him because he kept him away from his father? Evan leaned back and cried as his thoughts ambushed him. He doesn't know the answers and he is afraid to know. Suddenly his phone rang indicating that he got a message, he took his phone out of the compartment and opened it.

_Get ur ass here Evan or I go to ur ranch. – RKO_

Evan closed his eyes and parked his car. Killing the engine he opened his door and locking it before walking towards the school, towards his unclear future.

Ivan frowned as he saw his father walk past him, "Poppa!" he called as he followed the former WWE Superstar, running along the hallways and hiding to prevent exposure. He then stealthily approached the room where his father came in and peeked. There his father was enveloped in an embrace by Sheamus then the Bella Twins baffling the seven year old.

"Okay Randy I'm here, what do you want?" Ivan heard his father ask teary eyed as he faced his favorite Superstar, the Apex Predator. "I just want this over so we both can continue with our lives." He continued.

"What do I want?" Ivan heard Randy hiss, "What the hell do I want Evan?" he repeated. "I want your god damn explanation for leaving me on the altar!" the boy heard Randy yell.

Ivan glanced back and forth between the two men and frowned when his father looked down, "I-I cheated on you Randy." He heard his father reply, "I…I ha-have a son…" Ivan heard his poppa said. "M-maybe I was thinking that y-you wouldn't l-love me be-because I am a ch-cheater." His father sobbed.

Randy's eyes darkened and were about to hit the younger man when suddenly the doors opened and rushed in Ivan halting the Superstar's hand in midair. "Don't you dare 'urt my poppa Mr Orton." Ivan bravely stated as he stood in-between his parents.

"Ivan" Evan gasped as he looked desperately at his friends before kneeling down to see eye to eye with his son. Randy's eyes widened as the same steely gray-blue eyes he inherited from his own father stared back at him. "Ivan, why are you here baby?" Evan softly asks as he turns his son towards him.

Ivan looked down and bit his lip making the other men stare at the boy realizing the similarities of the Apex Predator and Evan's child. "Ivan saw you walking and followed you. I sorry poppa." The boy answered as he threw his arms around his father's neck.

Evan closed his eyes, "It's okay champ, why don't you go back to class then we'll see about getting these superstars signature for you huh buddy?" he asked as he pulled away from his son and straightened his child's clothes. "Then after school we'll go get ice cream?" he offered. Ivan's eyes widened and nodded, "Ice-cream with marshmallows and french-fries?" he asked happily.

Evan smiled as he nodded in agreement, "Whatever you want baby, now go back to class and make poppa proud." He answered as he offered his pinky. Ivan grinned as he took the pinky with his own as they sealed the promise before rushing out of the room leaving a baffled group of superstars and nervous twins and father behind.

"Care to explain why my mini-me is calling you 'poppa' Evan?" Randy asked as he stared at the young man who was kneeling in-front of him.

Evan sighed and steeled himself, "I don't know what you mean Randy, Ivan is my clone and not yours." He replied as he stood-up and stood face-to-face with his son's father.

Randy released an unamused snort, "You could've fooled me Evan. I saw his eyes and I know my eyes anywhere. So why don't you explain why you have your own mini Randy Orton?" he demanded his eyes cold and hard.

"That's none of your business." Brie stated as she stood in-front of Randy holding Evan's hand. "He said it right? You just wanted the reason, he gave you one. Be a man and just take the answer Evy gave you and live your life so that Evy can live his." She stated as she gulped inaudibly waiting for her twin sister to do the same thing that she did. They all made a pact to keep Evan's secret when they have seen what the man have undergone when he got pregnant with Randy's son.

Nikki sighed as she stood beside Evan and held his hand, "Brie's right Randal. Evan gave you an explanation on what you really want although we all can spot the bull from miles away; and leave you're other questions unanswered. I mean now you both can move on, you with your life and Evy with Ivan." She agreed although her sadness on how things play out was visible.

John closed his eyes, this immunity against his best friend is bad news for the three people as he removed his cap and rubbed his head before putting it back and gulping. Randy's jaw tightened alerting the three superstars that in just a few moments their friend will blow-up and hash it once again with the younger man and their son, obviously since anyone with two seeing eyes can spot the similarities at once, can't stop it from happening.

Suddenly there was knock on the door making everyone release a semi-relieved sigh, "Guys we can now go." Amy revealed before frowning as she saw Ivan's father with her friends. "Hey Evan, what are you doing…" she stalled before her eyes widened when she saw how tight the two divas were holding the single fathers' hand tightly, "…oh I'll be damned, your Evan Bourne aren't you?" she asked. Evan looked at Laura's mother and smiled sadly before nodding positively.

The WWE talents nodded before Randy pulled Evan towards him and claiming his mouth giving him a harsh kiss, "Don't you dare think this is done puppy." He whispered before following his best friend. Evan closed his eyes and slid down against the wall as his friends just watched him helplessly. "We'll try and amuse him so you and Ivan can go somewhere for awhile. Get some vacation Evan." Brie offered.

Evan laughed softly and shook his head, "I'm tired of running Monique," he declined as he run a hand on his head, "I think even if I run, he's going to find me. Besides this place is good for Ivan, I don't want to move him just 'cause I'm scared of his father." He replied before looking at his friends with sad eyes. "Now go on you two, I'll be fine. I'll just go home then pick my son up later for ice cream." He replied as he stood-up so they can all go out of the room.

TBC…


	5. CHAPTER THREE

**Chapter 3:**

Evan was standing at the car park waiting for the bell to ring and the rush of children so he and his son can go and have their ice creams when he felt someone laid a hand on his shoulder, "Hey Chris" he whispered as he looked behind him and saw the ex-Glee actor Chris Colfer-Salling. "How are you?" he asked as he laid a hand on the other man's four month old baby bump.

Chris grinned, "Tired, nauseous but hey this kid can't bring me down." He answered as he stood side-by-side with his friend both were waiting for their respective sons. "So how are _you_? I heard some of your past co-workers came here." He inquired.

"Yes they were, Ivan's father actually was also here, I don't know if they still are." Evan replied with a sad smile. Chris smiled in sympathy as he loosely hugged the older man, "I'm sorry to hear that Evan, so does he know?" he asked.

Evan looked at his younger friend curiously, "Ivan or his dad?" he asked.

"Both?" Chris inquired as he chewed on his bottom lip.

Evan shook his head as he looked ahead once again, "His dad knew, I still can't tell it to my baby." He replied. "Randy was furious when I told him that I cheated on him. How naïve can I be to think that he can fall for a bull like that?" he continued.

Chris sighed and nodded as he rubbed his friend's shoulder, "We all have our reasons Evy, but none can understand them clearly." He whispered before smiling widely as Mac and Ivan rushed towards them. "Daddy, can we get ice-cream too?" Mac asked his father after giving him a hug.

Chris grinned, "We can buddy, let's just go home and drag Papa out of the studio okay?" he offered. Mac nodded before waving to his best friend and his father. Ivan waved back to Mac and Chris before he and Evan rode their cars not knowing that a certain person was following them and saw every interaction Chris and Evan made with jealous eyes.

As they finally arrived at the ice-cream parlor, Ivan had already given Evan everything that the boy had experienced that day, "Then Randy Orton asked me if I can get a picture with 'im, poppa they were billion of pictures that we took together on 'is phone, he even took a solo of me." Ivan recounted making Evan sigh, he cannot possibly stop Randy from bonding with his son.

Evan grinned as he listened, "That's awesome Ivan! So what are we going to get buddy?" he asked as he pointed on the menu.

Ivan bit his bottom lip in concentration as he studied the menu displayed, "I want a strawberry-vanilla, two scoops with marshmallows, sprinkles and chocolate syrup plus French-fries." He replied.

"That's my favorite too…" someone said from behind Evan making the former athlete freeze as the other person's body heat seeped through his clothes and into his own. "But rather having the small marshmallows and chocolate syrup I'm going to have the melted ones poured. Can you get me that one puppy?" the person asked making the father and son look behind them and saw Randy wearing a low-profiled shirt, leather jacket, black jeans and a cap.

Evan gulped and nodded before Ivan pursed his lips and turned to his father, "Can I just have the melted ones _and_ the sprinkles poppa?" he asked sweetly. Evan nodded as he brushed his hand on his child's head. "I can baby."

He then stepped on the counter and gave his order smiling sweetly at the cashier before paying as he took his orders and making his way towards the booth he and his son always sat on with Ivan ahead and Randy following him from behind.

"So why are you here Mr Orton?" Ivan asked softly so nobody else can know that the WWE Superstar was sitting with them. "Does the other S'perstars company bad?" he continued. Evan smiled affectionately at his son before giving him his order as well as his french-fries before taking his own and pushing Randy his order.

Randy smiled fondly at his curious wide eyed baby boy and shook his head, "No, they actually don't know that I am with you. I just told them I have unfinished business to attend to so they just let me. But between us two, the divas are in a bad place right now." He whispered plotting on his sons ears.

Ivan's eyes widened as Evan grabbed his glass of water after almost choking on his food. "Why are they bad Mr Orton? If my daddy's here he's gonna punt them on the head." He revealed as he once again began eating as Evan stared at his son remembering the story he told his 4-year old baby 'bout his dad.

Randy smirked, "Because they are standing in the way between me and my puppy, I mean the man I love, the man I still love." He revealed as he glanced at Evan who had his head down. "They are standing behind me and my treasures." He ended before taking a spoonful of ice-cream.

Ivan nodded, "Do you know my daddy Mr Orton?" he curiously asked. "Poppa said that he's like you Mr Orton. But daddy ne'ver knew me 'cause poppa said that he didn't wan' 'im gettin' mad at 'im 'cause he didn' said that he can get pregnant wit' me." He revealed making Randy turn to the former athlete completely aghast on what he learned. Evan just continued eating with his head bowed down.

After eating at the ice-cream parlor Evan and Ivan was about to say goodbye to Randy when the Superstar knelt down and grinned at Ivan, "Do you want me to sign more of your merchandise? 'sides that I asked Hunter if he can send me a few of the other superstars merchandise and he did right away. It's in my car." He said as he pointed at the black SUV. "Do you want me to follow you home Ivan?" he asked hoping that his son says yes so he and Evan can continue talking about their past.

Ivan's eyes widened and the young boy smiled joyfully. "Can we let Mr Orton follow us home poppa? Please?" he begged his father with his best puppy eyes and fierce pout making Randy snicker, Evan often used the same expression at him before and it always made him give-up even though he stubbornly refuses every time. Evan sighed and nodded, "If Mr Orton is really not that tired" he replied.

Randy grinned, "I'm not that tired. I always have extra energy for young boys like your son." He stated as he stared defiantly at Evan.

The younger man only nodded as he opened the back seat of his car helping his little boy in before closing it securely. "Why are you doing this Randy? You know that Ivan is my weakness." He asked softly to not let their son hear them.

Randy clenched his jaw and frowned, "Don't you dare puppy." He replied "You were the one who took _my_ son away from me so _I_ need answers and more time to get to know that boy." He ended as he strode towards his car and got in, starting the ignition up before rolling the window down, "and puppy don't try and lose me on the way, Glen was more than happy to give me directions to your ranch." He ended before rolling his window up once again and waited for Evan to get in the car and driving out of the shop.

Evan slammed his car door shut before slamming his hand on the steering wheel making Ivan jump who was watching the SUV the athlete was riding on. "Poppa are you okay?" he asked innocently. Evan glanced at his son softly and nodded, "Yeah baby poppa's fine. Just tired." He answered before he started his ignition up and driving out of the parking lot towards home.

After half an hour of driving Randy and Evan simultaneously parked their car on the open garage before stepping out of their respective vehicles and taking their precious cargo out; Ivan was jumping excitedly on his feet, he really wanted Randy to see his room. Evan looked at the older man quizzically, "Aren't you coming in?" he asked by the open door.

Randy nodded as he studied the ranch both of his boys were calling home for the past eight years and nodded, "Nice home, you done good with this part. How about the rest?" he asked as he entered but even before he can pass Evan the younger man held onto his leather jacket with a grim smile, "I let you follow us home so you can spend some time with your son and not for you to critique how I brought him up." He hissed.

Randy returned his glare, "I would love to know how you did it Evan since you obviously don't want me around when he was growing-up thankfully I saw the two of you before I miss his childhood completely don't you think?" he replied before smiling as he saw Ivan by the stairs smiling excitedly at him. "I'll be there sport." He replied as his boy called for the athlete to hurry-up.

"We'll talk about this later Evan, so if you'll excuse me my _son_ is waiting for me upstairs." Randy stated as he made his way upstairs looking around and approving everything that was inside his treasures home. "Hey buddy, here are the merchandise I promised you." He revealed as he placed the small box down. Ivan's eyes widened when he scrambled towards it and opened it like a kid on Christmas day and saw every action figure and shirts and magazine and posters and everything signed by Superstars and divas.

"Is this my poppa?" Ivan asked surprised as he pulled out a poster of AirBoom with their championship titles and signature pose. Randy turned and nodded, "Yes that's your poppa and Kofi, they were a great tag –team" he commented before turning back around and looking around his baby boy's room. Finding a carved wood with his son's name, he smiled as he traced the 'Keith' before placing it down and sitting on the Randy Orton covered bed and WWE Superstars blanket before reaching for a Randy Orton teddy-bear.

Ivan frowned as he once again saw his poppa on the magazine and another poster, "I didn't know poppa was a wrestler." He softly voiced out before looking at the man on his bed smiling fondly at his favorite teddy-bear. "I always sleep with that bear, I know it's a Randy Orton bear but sometimes when I feel sad or scared I just embrace that and think that my daddy is holding me." The boy revealed.

Randy looked at his son and smiled sadly, "Can Randy Orton ask for a hug?" he asked as he realized that once he straightened everything out with Evan that he must return to the road and travel again leaving his baby boy once again. Ivan grinned as he embraced his favorite superstar tightly. '_my son,_' Randy thought '_my baby boy, daddy loves you so much. Please always remember that_' he ended before looking up and meeting the saddened face of the man he love.

After awhile as Ivan was already put to bed, Randy met Evan downstairs on the living room, "We need to talk puppy, that boy is hurting as much as we are." He stated. "What happened to us eight years ago?" he asked as he sat down beside the man.

Evan sighed as he curled his feet under him while facing Randy with a solemn expression, "Remember when we were almost three months into the wedding preparations?" he asked as Randy nodded, "Yeah what 'bout it?" the Superstar inquired.

Evan sighed, "The party that Adam and Lena hosted, we came home drunk, we were so horny. We always were when we were in close proximity," he revealed as he looked past the older man, "that night we made love forgetting about protection. Well I thought I had my shot, I didn't realize that I have forgotten everything that I needed to do because I was so buried with the preparations and the story-line." He sadly smiled

"So after three months, I was feeling sick so I approached my doctor, I was already pregnant, imagine my surprise. I was still going into matches without any care endangering Ivan. So after learning that, I got scared. I was supposed to tell you everything on our wedding night, I was suppose to tell you that I was a hermaphrodite on our honeymoon." Evan paused, "Then everything rushed back, my fears, my insecurities. So instead of facing you at that moment, I left. Two months later, Lena and Kelly saw me when they were here just hanging out with Lisa, five months pregnant with a huge baby bump not married and ashen face when I bumped into them. They put two and two together and got their answers."

Randy smiled sadly as he listened carefully not wanting to disturb Evan's thoughts; "Then the girls looked for me," the younger man released a small laugh, "they even drag Shane, Alex and Kofi knowing that I would open up more if those three were with them. I told them everything, the reason why I left, the reason why I left you standing on the altar." He then looked at the older man, "Ivan Keith Korklan Orton, I was thinking of calling him Ikko" he laughed sadly, "but then he would ask questions that I was not prepared to answer so the only people that know Ivan is an Orton are my parents, my boys, the teachers at school, the girls, the ranch hands, and the insurance company. Ivan doesn't know that he is your son and I don't know how to tell him Randy." He paused as tears began to fall from his wide brown puppy eyes.

"I don't think I can bear it if Ivan hated me." He whispered, "If you hated me because I was a freak and kept your son." He continued. "I know it was wrong, I do, but I thought what I was doing was better than having you hate me." He ended as he cried freely on his arms.

Randy sighed as he gathered the younger man into his arms letting him cry on his shoulder as he also released his tears, "I don't want to forget puppy, I can't leave you and our son alone. So I'll be more than willing for us to work if you would allow it. Puppy please, living without you hurts more than you not saying that we can have children, our biological children with you carrying them." He whispered as he kissed the younger man's head. "Are you willing to work with me on this one baby?" he asked softly.

Evan hiccupped and nodded frantically, "Please Randy, I can't live without you anymore baby." He whispered as he fully embraced the man who gave him everything. "I don't want to be alone anymore." He revealed as he looked up.

Randy looked at the man in his arms and nodded, "You won't, we won't be alone anymore puppy. You're going to have me; we're going to make our family work." He whispered as he kissed the highfliers forehead, "we're going to make this work." He whispered before he kissed Evan's lips once again igniting the fire they thought that was lost from the long years they spent apart from each other.

That night, the slow burning light that came from Evan and Randy's heart grew more and more every time they released a passionate moan, a passionate growl as their sweaty skins rubbed against each other, as their love began to bloom and explode into a passionate firework as their bodies merge into one, as every sigh Evan released as he gripped the biceps of the man he love as Randy thrust inside him, their souls mated as their hearts began to heal so they can once again work together in forming their future with a brief eight year interlude towards their ever after.

The next morning Evan bids Randy goodbye with passionate kisses on his porch before smiling for the last time watching the man he love drive away his garage and into the street with Randy's promise of communication everyday for him and their son. Ivan was standing on-top of the stairs watching his father dance around their kitchen like a kid in a candy store. He never saw his father like this, he thought his dad was a serious person, hated things that can make him happy, and yet just a day and a night spent with Randy Orton make him giggle like a school-girl. Ivan just shrugged, maybe it means he can finally meet his father soon, Ivan grinned at that thought.

TBC…


	6. CHAPTER 4

**Chapter 4:**

John's eyes widened as well as Wade's and Stephen's when they saw Randy stroll inside the hotel buffet table carrying two dozens of yellow flowers and giving them to the two divas and bestowing them a kiss on their cheeks baffling the Bella twins. Just yesterday Randy Orton wanted to murder them and now the man was whistling, dancing and much more open. As if the eight years he spent away from…

Brie shrieked happily as she rushed towards the Apex enveloping the man on a huge embrace before Nikki followed happy that her friends have finally straightened everything out between them. Randy just grinned at them, nodding his ascent on their hushed questions before approaching the table with his breakfast grinning like a kid at his best friend and his other friends.

"Where the hell have you been?" Stephen asked worriedly

Randy shrugged as he began eating still smiling; John saw that this time the smile reached his best friend's vibrant eyes. Gone were the dull, dead and sad orbs, replaced by vibrant, alive and smiling gray-blues. Realization dawned on John as he studied his best friend more closely making the older man laugh happily before slapping the Apex Predator's back proudly, "at fucking last, did you two talk?" he asked.

The third generation superstar nodded as he chewed on his food, "We promised we'll make it work, and I know we will." He replied with a grin.

Suddenly everything fell down on Stephen and Wade as they also said their congratulations to their friend who was grinning and smiling, back from the dead.

Randy laughed with them before getting his phone out and texting the man he love with a simple: '_I miss you puppy, take care of yourself as well as our son. Love you both, see you next week. Xxx_' before sending it and within moments Randy received a message saying: '_I miss you too daddy, take care of yourself more, don't endanger yourself ok? We love you too baby. I promise to take care of our family while you're away._'

John read the message from his best friend's shoulder and started laughing louder before stating a loud '**whip**' making the others laugh and Randy to grin at his antics.

As they went towards where RAW was they were talking and sharing happy memories leaving the hurt and the past eight years in the well the past, letting the past twenty-four hours completely heal their friends hearts.

Chris and Phil blinked when they met them at the arena with Randy grinning like a loon and laughing at John's jokes while Wade and Sheamus just studied the man they have missed, "What happened?" Chris asked as he approached their friends. Stu and Ste looked at each other and jerked their hands on the two other superstars, "Someone's back from the dead." Ste replied before approaching their locker room.

Chris and Phil's eyes widened, "How the hell did that happened?" Phil asked baffled.

Cena stopped as he let the other three went inside their locker room still sharing jokes and laughing, "Evan and Ivan Korklan happen. I mean Evan Bourne and Ivan Orton happen, or whatever," he then threw his hands up, "I still don't get it but the only thing that I know is that Randy saw Evan back in Texas they talked, found out that they have a son and now they're going to make their relationship work. And before you ask how I can be sure that the boy is Randy's…" he paused as he took his phone out and show the two other superstars the picture handing Phil his phone, "…who do you think that kid is." He ended before coming inside the locker room to change clothes.

Chris and Phil studied the photo carefully even zooming closer before studying it once again not noticing that their respective partners are there and doing the same. Suddenly Maria squeaked, "Where did you get that?" she asked

Phil looked down on the phone and replied, "John gave it to us, they just returned from Texas and said that Randy saw Evan and learned that they have a son." He explained "But when I look at this kid all I can see is Randy, or a picture of Randy while he is a young boy." He ended with a shrug.

Jeff shook his head, "That can't be because that's Ivan, Evan's son." He explained as he showed a picture of the same boy squeezed in the middle of the rainbow warrior and Evan.

"Yes that's my son, thanks for the heads up Jeff." Randy said with a grin, he was already dressed in his ring attire and a shirt grinning as he looked at the photos saved in his phone. "I mean, look at this" he added as he showed the others the picture his son's teacher took of the both of them together, "isn't it a nice coincidence that I was send to Fort Worth and came back like the past eight years never happened?" he asked with a wide smile.

Phil and Chris released relieved laughs as they hugged their friend while Maria and Jeff only stared at him before they tackled him with embrace and kisses of pleased emotions.

Just then Randy's phone rang and the third generation superstar grinned as he answered the call: "hey puppy, how was your day?" he asked as he left his friends smiling fondly at him. "at long fucking last, I thought Evan won't get his shit together and admit everything to Randy!" Jeff said relieved. Maria nodded teary-eyed as she hugged her husband, "He's so happy." She whispered as Phil nodded "they are"

"I'm doing good baby, Ivan and I just finished dinner, where are you?" Evan asked as he sat down on the couch with their TV component on.

"MSG, just waiting for the taping to start; so how's our baby boy?"

Evan glanced at his son who was sitting patiently on the seat waiting for RAW to start and glance at his father every once in awhile, Ivan was baffled his father was willing to sit down a RAW show with him, yep spending time with Randy Orton really did his father good. "Ivan's fine, do you want to talk to him?" he asked

"Sure, thanks puppy"

Evan nudged his son as he handed his phone to the boy, "hello?" Ivan asked curious

"Hey bub, how are you? How was school today?"

Ivan grinned realizing that he was talking to his favorite wrestler again, "I'm good, I got an A+ on my assignment. Where are you?" he asked

"Madison, I mean New York bub. Wow that's very good bub keep that up and when I come back I'll bring you something. What do you want Ivan?"

"You're coming back here? At my house?" Ivan asked shocked

"Why you don't want me back there?"

Ivan shook his head furiously, "No I didn't mean that Mr Orton, I just thought you wanted to come home to your house, to your family."

He then heard Randy laugh, "I am coming home bub, you and your poppa, you're my family bub. Poppa and I will explain to you in time alright?"

Ivan nodded with a frown "okay"

"'sides please don't call me Mr Orton, I feel like I'm my dad. Just call me Randy, so what do you want me to bring home next week?"

Ivan grinned, "A dog" glancing at his father who laughs in agreement

"Okay bub what kind of dog?"

Ivan bit his lip, "Can we just visit the animal shelter when you come back Randy?"

"Sure can bub, well can I talk to your father again? The show is about to start"

Ivan nodded and said his agreement before handing his father his phone, "hey" Evan greeted "so you got roped to get a dog huh?"

"Hey it's alright if Ivan wanted a dog I'll buy him one, but since he's like you we'd rather save one." Randy laughed as everyone looked at him shocked.

"I know, so who are you going to face tonight?"

Randy looked up at the cue cards and nodded his ascent, "I think Shane is planning his retribution as we speak, but nevertheless I'll win over his Hurricane gimmick." He answered.

"Aw poor baby, don't worry I'll kiss every boo-boo you got even there, you know the little slithering snake…"

Randy blushed as he coughed on his own saliva, "Puppy please not in front of the kid."

"Ivan went to the bathroom I won't even dream of seducing you while our son is around, what kind of father would that make me?"

Randy grinned, "A father who wanted phone sex with his lover?"

"Tonight baby, tonight…"

"alright I love you puppy, keep safe."

"You too Randy, we love you. Bye baby."

Randy grinned as he walked back towards his locker room leaving a hall of baffled superstars, divas and backstage crew.

TBC…


	7. Chapter FIVE

**Chapter 5:**

Evan was sleeping, dreaming of tattooed arms wrapped around his waist as the man he loved lay butterfly kisses on his face, his neck. "Randy…" he whispers dreamily before he opened his eyes and saw a framed picture of his men by his bedside table.

The former WWE athlete released a loving smile as he traced his lovers face before rolling into his back and freezing when he felt another hot body lying down beside him, he looked up and gasped as he saw the sleeping face of the Apex Predator.

It had already been a couple of weeks since Randy saw him and their son, the older man made good of his promise by calling every-day before he performed on house shows and every-night for their private conversations. Evan smiled as he turned completely to face the sleeping male and laid his head on Randy's chest. He didn't know when the older man came in but he was happy that he finally have Randy back.

"Hmm…what're you thinkin' puppy?" Randy whispered groggily as he gathered the younger man on his arms tightening his hold as he kissed the top of Evan's head.

Evan just shook his head, "Nothing in particular, sleep…" he replied as he kissed the older man's lips, "…I'll just prepare breakfast. Ivan would be up in a couple of minutes anyway." He ended before rolling out of bed and smiling once again as he saw Randy pull his pillow towards him embracing it tightly. "You are still a snuggler" he whispered before he padded out of the bedroom not noticing Randy's eyes were slightly opened and watching the smaller man.

"I was just waiting for you to come back…" he whispered before closing his eyes once again and let his dreams chase away the ghost of the past eight years away.

Evan was whistling as he looked inside the refrigerator with pursed lips deciding what to cook for breakfast when the backdoor opened and stepped in a man with a cowboy hat and boots. Evan smiled as he looked at his ranch manager, "Good morning Travis, what can I do for you?" he asked.

The other man looked at his boss and nodded in greeting before grinning, "The ranch hands are asking if they can ride towards the west? The cattle grass are almost gone here." He replied.

"Alright, let me just change my clothes and tell them that I'll be there in a few. So have you eaten?" Evan asked as he nodded his ascent on what his ranch workers wanted to do.

Travis nodded, "Not yet Mary is still cooking breakfast for the boys. Speaking of boys, where's Ivan?" he asked excitedly, "Jim and Scott are asking if he can play with the boy for a couple of hours." He revealed.

Evan nodded, "I'll ask Ivan once he comes down for breakfast, I still don't know what to prepare." He revealed with a shy smile.

"Well boss, you are more than welcome to join us." Caleb, Travis' right hand man, stated with a smile of his own.

"I'll think about it," Evan replied then released a smile when he saw both Randy and Ivan standing watching him. "Good you two are up, we're going to join the men for breakfast. If its okay with you Randy?" he stated as he looked at the older man.

Randy rolled his head, he didn't know who the people inside the kitchen were and as he looked at the red haired cowboy, he hated how he stares at his puppy. "I don't know…" he stalled as he glanced at his son who was looking up at him. "…what do you say Ivan?" he asked hoping that his son would decline.

Ivan nodded, "Okay, no offense to poppa but sometimes I want Mary's cooking." He revealed as he rushed towards the man with a cowboy hat and boots. "Can I see Jimmy and Scotty?" he asked with wide eyes.

Travis nodded, "Of course kid. Now before we can go out there and feed you to the lions, Travis Thompson, Korklan Ranch's manager or main man." He introduced himself. "This is my right hand man Caleb Rutledge."

Randy nodded as he shook both men's hand, "Randy Orton" he replied but was baffled when both men only smiled at him in recognition.

"We know who you are and how important you are to these boys." Caleb replied, "So let's go, Blaine wanted to ask Evan something anyway." He added as he made his way out followed by Ivan and Travis.

Evan stepped towards Randy biting his lips, "Are you sure you're okay with eating with the men?" he asked.

"How many men are we talking about?" the older man asked "And are they interested at you because if they are I'm not going anywhere near them." He hissed making Evan laugh at him.

"You" Evan giggled, "You're jealous of straight-laced Texans?" he asked as he laughed once again. "Oh gods Randy they are going to kill anyone who even approached me in the romantic sense!" he revealed.

Randy smiled as he shook his head, "Warn a guy next time would you," he replied as he took Evan's hand and walked towards the large ranch house with determined steps. "So how many?" he asked once again.

"About a dozen, those men are like my older brothers plus they are good with ranch things." Evan revealed as they finally entered bumping into a Cuban man with dark hair and eyes, "Ramon!" he greeted with a hug, "How's Noreen?" he asked as Randy watch their interactions closely.

Ramon smiled, "She's fine Evan, taking care of the babe." He answered before turning to the taller man "Ramon Cortero" he introduced himself as he firmly shook Randy's hand. "Randy" he revealed.

The Cuban nodded before he escorted the two deeper into the house, "Evan takes good care of us, that's why we never turn against him. He even helps with things around here not unlike those other wealthy ranchers who doesn't give a damn about his hands." He revealed. "He made this house just for the hands and our families." He ended.

Randy grinned, "So still a golden hearted boy huh?" he asked as he approached Ivan who was waving at him.

"I never changed" Evan replied before he sat down on the large table surrounded by people he loves to enjoy a healthy breakfast.

Randy was having a blast with the men and eating breakfast, once in awhile he sneak off glances to his son and his puppy as they have their own conversations with the ranch wives and their children before turning towards Travis and asking, "So how long have you been working for Evan?"

"Almost nine years, the ranch was first owned by his grandfather. The old man died so he gave Evan the entire ranch to run, even though he was pregnant with Ivan he didn't stop helping us. Though it was dangerous Evan still kept going." Travis replied.

Randy clenched his jaw, "How about men? Does anybody show romantic interest with him?" he asked.

Caleb laughed, "Evan? Little Korklan," he began as he shook his head, "before his grandfather passed away he made us, the ranch workers, promise to keep Little One away from suitors since the old man know you'll come back. So nope we're a tight group and Little One wormed his way inside our hearts." He revealed.

Randy nodded and smiled in gratitude, "I was just scared I thought I need to worry about someone sweeping my puppy off his feet."

"Ah but you do…" Ramon revealed making the other men look at him and grimaced, "…that guy was a tough nut to crack. Thankfully he hasn't shown his face here yet again." He continued.

"Who?" Randy asked curiously.

Travis shrugged, "We don't know what his name is; we just know he has dark hair and dark eyes, around 6'1", a little bit stocky. He first came here with Jeff and Shane." He revealed.

"Randy?" Ivan called as he walked towards the athlete "Can we go to the shelter now?" he asked.

Randy glanced at his watch and nodded, "Sure bub, we can go now. Can you call your poppa?" he replied before turning towards the baffled men. "Ivan wanted a dog so we'll save one." He revealed making the men nod.

"'bout damn time too." Caleb replied, "if it was up to me Little Ivan would've had his dog a long time ago." He ended before he too stood-up placing his Stetson on. "'sides we need to herd the cattle towards the North pasture before night fall. It's nice meeting you at last Randy."

Randy nodded, "Nice meeting you too" he smiled at the men who have kept his small family away from vultures while he searched for them.

Ivan ran towards Randy and jumped up making the athlete catch him on instinct, "Poppa cannot go with us, he said 'im and the others are going to 'erd the cattle and cows towards the North pasture. Poppa would be ridin' 'orses all day." He revealed as Randy nodded at his son as they both made their way out of the barn house.

Randy nodded, "Okay bub its you and me all day" he replied as he glanced at Evan and smiled at him before mouthing an 'I love you' before stepping out of the large barn house with the teasing laughs and jibes of the men can be heard.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Randy was following his son around the shelter as Ivan peeked at the dogs on the cages but every time the young boy just shook his head and made his way to the next kennel. Suddenly the athlete heard a gasp and saw Ivan; his hands fisted around the bars, gray-blue eyes wide in attachment. Randy approached his son and looked inside the cage, there he saw a dark chocolate Labrador with wide hazel eyes, and his tail point has a white coloring it.

"'Dy I want this one," Ivan revealed.

Randy's eyes widened, "Sure bub," he replied before calling an attendant who was standing by the mob of people who were taking pictures of him and his son, he didn't care and if his parents want to know the boy that he knows would be plastered with him in photos across the internet, and media they would need to go to Texas. He won't insist for Evan and Ivan to go to St. Louis with him if they did not want to.

"He's four months old, mix breed of Labrador and Rottweiler. He also has the needed injections done." The attendant said as Randy nodded as he pulled his boy towards him. "We want him, are you going to give him or not?" he asked as he saw the hesitation on the attendant's eyes.

"Sure sir" he replied as he opened the cage and handed the puppy to the boy with wide eyes. "We hope your son would like him." He continued.

Randy looked at his son who was petting the puppy affectionately as the dog licked his cheeks, "Trust me, he loves it. So where do we need to sign and register the dog?" he asked.

The male attendant escorted them towards the office and pulled out the papers they needed, "Okay what would be the dog's name?" he asked.

"Ivan, what would we name the dog?" Randy asked as he turned towards his son.

The boy bit his lip as he stared at the puppy he was carrying, "Dip 'cause of the white fur on his tails." He answered as the puppy licked him once again and nodded, "Yes it's Dip." He repeated as he looked up at the man.

After paying and signing his name on the papers, Randy and Ivan went out of the shelter with a dog cage, "So we need to shop some essentials for your puppy and dog food." He revealed as he buckled his son on the SUV.

Ivan nodded as he just watched the wrestler took care of him, "'Dy thank you for takin' care of me 'nd poppa" he revealed with a sad smile, "e'ersince you 'nd poppa talked he's more 'appier. I just wished my daddy will be like you." He ended as kissed Randy's cheeks.

Randy smiled as he rubbed his child's head, "No worries Ivan, your daddy loves you don't forget that." He replied "and in time, when your poppa is ready, he'll tell you who your daddy is." He ended as he securely locked the door before turning to ride the driver seat after wiping his tear-filled eyes.

That night after Ivan retired with Dip on his heels, Evan and Randy were just sharing kisses every once in awhile as the lay down on the wide seating sofa, Evan was lying half on top of his man as his fingers traced every contour of Randy's face, meanwhile the older man have his right arm holding tightly at Evan's waist holding him securely beside him as his left hand was tracing Evan's face as well when suddenly Randy's phone rang.

Evan groaned as Randy reached behind his head and into the coffee table grabbing the ringing phone; "Hello?" he answered as his right hand began to trace patterns on his younger lover's exposed hip bone.

"Randal, what the hell!"

"Hey mom," Randy greeted as he switched his phone from handheld to loudspeaker before returning it to the table. He then rolled on-top of Evan who was looking at him with wide eyes, "What are you doing?" the smaller man softly hissed, "Making a scene" Randy replied as he began kissing his lover's mouth once again before he pushed his hip down eliciting a loud gasp from Evan.

"Randy, what does this mean huh? Becky e-mailed me a URL and when I opened it, imagine my surprise when I saw you _and_ a young boy looking a hell like you at a shelter _adopting_ a dog all the way in bloody _Texas_!"

Randy softly laughed as he continued grinding with Evan who began working with him, as Randy thrust up Evan thrust down biting their moans back as to not let Elaine hear what they were doing. "M-ma…" Randy began, "What did the headline say?" he asked as bowed his head down and began nibbling on the skin of Evan's neck.

"WWE Superstar Randy Orton and a secret lovechild spotted adopting a puppy at Dallas Fort Worth. Randy please just tell me, do you really have a secret lovechild?" Elaine asked worriedly.

Randy looked up and saw Evan was lost in bliss and grinned before he thrusting more faster making his younger lover gasp in surprise, "Randy, gods baby don't stop!" the younger man moaned loudly.

"Ma I found my puppy, he's the '_mother_' of that secret lovechild. So yes, you have a grandson, call you later we're busy." Randy replied before touching the end call button and returning to his ministrations on his beloved's body.

Evan glared at him as he slapped the older man's back before capturing Randy's mouth with his as he snaked his legs around Randy's as they continued grinding and making out on their sofa.

**/EB x RKO\**

"You're an ass you know that?" John Cena asked laughing as Randy retold the story of how his parents knew about Ivan.

Randy grinned, "Hey what can I say, I don't want to talk to my mother that long, 'sides won't you do the same if Nikki was spread out beneath you?" he asked as he and John walked inside the gym ready to work out.

John shook his head, "No I won't, my mother is going to skin me alive if I even try." He replied.

"oh so you mean when your mother called in the middle of yours and Nikki's tryst with the sheets you pulled out and _talked_ with her instead?" Chris asked as he heard the younger men's conversation.

John looked horrified, "No, I turned my phone off every time Nikki seduced me to bed, or I took her to bed." He replied. "I'm not a perverted hound like Randal!" he ended as Randy and Chris smile.

"You need to live a little Cena, we all have done what Randy did once or twice already." Dave Batista stated with a grin.

Cena just shook his head, "Whatever bros," he replied with a smile, "so when would we meet Ivan _and _these wonderful ranch workers?" he asked Randy who was setting his things up.

Randy looked at his friends who were all looking at him curiously, "This weekend? Its Ivan's eight birthday." He proposed. "Then on summer break Evan promised to join me on the road with Ivan, then Evan promise that he'll tell Ivan the truth. Puppy wanted me to spend some time with our son before we can tell him the truth together." He explained.

Dave nodded, "That's good, I'm just shocked that our partners knew all along where Evan was and still able to keep it a secret." He voiced out. Chris, Phil, John, Cody and Ted nodded their agreement.

Randy smiled as he began to work-out as John spotted for him before they changed positions. "You know I'm happy that Evan and you finally worked things out together." The older man said as he pushed the weights up. "Me too" Randy replied as he helped his best friend.

TBC…


	9. Chapter SEVEN

**Chapter 7:**

Evan was preparing some food for Ivan's birthday/barbecue cook-out with some of the ranch workers' wives when he heard a couple of cars stop on the car park, it was early morning and Evan was not expecting anyone until later that day. He looked up and nodded as he excused himself, he made his way towards the main house when the back door opened and stepped out a grinning 6'4" gloriously built Greek godlike man.

"Randy" Evan happily called as he rushed up towards the back porch and jumping into his boyfriend's arms, "you are so early, have you slept?" he asked after changing kisses with the older man.

Randy nodded as he kissed the younger man once more before replying, "Yeah, I slept while the others drive." He revealed as he released his younger lover and opening the back door and escorting him towards the living room where some of their friends and family were sitting.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you could come." Evan stated as he exchanged hugs with them.

"Are you kidding us?" Chris asked as he looked shocked at the smaller man, "Randy cannot stop talking about you or your kid even this ranch!" he stated as he looked around.

Jeff then looped an arm around his younger friend's shoulders, "'sides its time Ivan learned this side of you; the one who flew around the ring throwing out peace signs on the fans." He revealed.

Evan grinned as he walked towards Elaine and Bob Orton, "I'm really sorry if I hid your grandson from you." He apologized as he embraced Randy's parents. Bob nodded, "It's alright, it's not too late for him to know us, right?" he asked as Evan nodded.

The younger man then slapped his forehead, "Oh gods, I forgot my manners, come I know you are all tired; besides the party is still a couple of hours away." He stated as he escorted everyone at a passageway that Randy never thought of exploring before, "My grandfather made this wing for visitors since he respects everyone's privacy." He explained as he opened a double-door and revealed a lavish living room.

"On that side is the bedrooms, everyone can fit through. Every room also have their own ensuite bathroom, towels are below the sink. So I'll leave you all here to rest I need to get back on the preparations." He said before leaving his visitors.

Randy looked at them, "Well you guys take a rest and I'll help puppy prepare for the party." He stated as he also left the room.

"Well I need more sleep, see you guys later." John said as he and Nikki occupied one room before the rest followed leaving Randy's parents.

"He is so happy Bob" Elaine stated "Evan brought our son back." She ended.

Bob looked around, "And with this ranch, I know our grandbaby have been taken care of properly. I missed that kid though, he was really eager to learn everything about the business and he left everything to take care of our grandson. I admire that kid." He revealed before he and his wife retire to their room.

Ivan excitedly made his way out of his bedroom wearing an AirBoom shirt and his blue jeans and rubber shoes as he run downstairs and inside the kitchen for breakfast not expecting to see a room full of WWE Superstars past and present who all halted what they were doing to stare at him.

"Hey buddy, my name is John Cena and this is my wife Nikki." John broke the ice as he knelt down to look at the boy eye-to-eye. "Can I have a hug?" he asked.

Ivan grinned as he threw his arms around the superstar's neck before turning towards the diva and embracing her as well. "Poppa are they going to stay for my birthday?" he excitedly asked as he turned towards his poppa who was being hugged by the Apex Predator from behind.

Evan smiled, "Why don't you ask them, you might be surprise with their answer" he replied.

Ivan nodded as he looked at everyone, "Can you come to my birthday party?" he asked "All of you?" he continued.

"When's your birthday?" Adam asked as he knelt down in-front of the boy as he cocked his head

"Today, I turn eight years old." Ivan answered proudly as he stares at the Master Manipulator.

Adam turned towards his wife and asked, "Lena can we?"

Ivan's eyes widened as he rushed to the only person he knew, "Aunt Lena!" he greeted the woman with a big hug, "I thought you'll not come to my birthday" he complained with a pout as he looked-up at her.

Lena brushed her hand on her godsons head "Of course not sport, I just wanted to surprise you, besides my husband wanted to meet you." She revealed.

"Husband?" Ivan's eyes widened. "Edge is AJ's father?" he asked shocked.

Lena nodded, "Yes Adam is AJ's father." She answered, "AJ is actually outside with the other kids but before you can go out there, Randy wants you to meet some people." She added as Evan and Randy nodded at her in agreement.

"Bub, come here." Randy called his child towards him

Ivan approached his favorite wrestler and looked at him with wide gray-blue eyes, "Yes 'Dy?" he asked calling Randy by the nickname the boy bestowed upon him.

Randy grinned, "Bub these are my parents, Bob and Elaine Orton. Mom and Dad, meet Ivan my number one fan alongside his father Evan." He revealed.

Elaine smiled teary eyed as she pulled the boy on her arms, "Oh you look so much like him." She whispered "Doesn't he Bob? He just looks like his Daddy." She ended.

Ivan's eyes widened, "You know my daddy?" he asked.

Bob nodded as he also hugged his grandson, "You'll know in time who he is Ivan, but for the mean time can you call us Granny and Gramps?" he asked hopefully.

Ivan looked up at his poppa who only nodded. "Okay" he then turned towards his father, "where's Dip?" he asked

Evan laughed, "He's outside with the other kids baby," he replied as he pushed his son outside, "just remember don't go to the barn or else Travis is going to get you." He added.

"Okay poppa," Ivan replied as he ran outside as he saw his friends playing with his dog.

Bob patted Evan's shoulder as they all turned and watched Ivan run around with the other kids, "You brought him well even though Randy was not with you." He revealed.

Evan nodded, "All I did was thought of how Randy wanted his kids to be raised, so even though we're not together it felt like he was with us." He then glanced at his lover before taking the superstars hand in his, "and now that he is, our family is now complete." He ended with a smile before they all made their way out of the main house.

The party was already in full force, Randy was watching his kid's classmate's clamor at every WWE Superstars and Divas they saw and asked for their pictures or signature before asking them to play on what party game was happening when suddenly Caleb and Travis approached him, both were holding a red plastic cup.

"Beer," Travis whispered as he handed the Superstar one of the cups he was holding, "Evan knows that we all can't be patient as he and the others so, he had adult foods and drinks inside the barn." He explained making Randy grin as he finally took a sip.

Caleb was looking around and frowned when he saw Ramon walked towards them at a brisk pace, "Any problems Cortero?" he asked.

Ramon nodded, "Not to burst your party-high boss" he stated as he looked at Randy, "but the man that I told you about and is talking with Little One under the tree." He revealed.

Randy clenched his jaw and looked to where the ranch worker was pointing and saw Evan with…"That stupid asshole," he stated grimly before he made his way towards where his boyfriend is followed by the three workers.

"Hey puppy" Randy greeted his boyfriend with a loving kiss that he prolonged waiting for any reactions from the other man, when the man standing beside his boyfriend squirmed he pulled away as he ran his thumb at Evan's bottom lip, "Noreen is asking for you" he stated and watched as Evan obediently nodded and made his way where Ramon's wife is standing.

Randy then turned his eyes towards the other man and stated roughly, "Now you, what do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

The other man looked at the taller man and raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean 'what do you think you're doing?'? I am not doing anything Randy…" he stalled before a slow smirk appeared on his face, "…I was just spending some time with Evy." He replied.

Randy released a low growl before pulling the collar of the smaller man, "Now listen here jackass, I don't care if you think what you are doing is harmless, I know people like you and all they wanted is an easy hole to insert their dick into." He paused as he pulled the other man much closer, "but if you think that Evan is just going to be another hole or another name under your belt, well let me get this clear. You are wrong, dead wrong. Got me?" he threatened before he let the other man go when he saw John, Wade and Stephen was approaching them.

"And its Evan to you not Evy not anything." He ended before ordering other two workers to escort the man out of his boyfriend's property.

John was wide eyed as two burly men escorted one of his co-workers out of the party and the ranch before turning towards his best friend, "Dude, what the hell was that?" he demanded.

Randy glanced at his friends before shaking his head, "Nothing to worry your head about Cena." He replied, "Let's just say I'm eliminating competition." He stated softly before walking towards Evan who was carrying out a heavy cooler.

The athlete turned towards the three ranch workers, "Can you tell me what happened?" he begged.

Travis sighed, "The man was trying to take Little One away from Boss." He answered with a shrug, "And since here at the ranch, we all know Little One will always belong to boss, we try to warn suitors away from making any advancements; a lot listened except for that guy, so boss just warned him, no harm, no foul." He ended as he and the other two ranch hands walked away from the WWE talents.

John glanced at his best friend and then at their other friends and shook his head, "Possessive bastard strikes again." He revealed with a small smile as Wade and Ste laughed in agreement.

"Hey guys, we're going to blow the candle already!" Evan called the three men before the three athletes rushed towards the crowd gathered around their nephew.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Randy was walking sadly at the arena in Manchester, England. He wanted to come home to his small family and yet he was here entertaining crowds thousand miles away, suddenly he heard small footsteps approaching and thinking that it was just John's son he turned and was shocked to see a grinning Ivan running towards him.

"'Dy!" the boy called as he jumped into the waiting arms of the wrestler.

Randy smiled back as he hugged his son tighter, "Hey bub, what are you doing here?" he asked as he looked at his son's face.

Ivan laughed, "Silly 'Dy, it's already summer break and since you cannot go home for another two weeks poppa said that we'll go to you instead." He revealed as he hugged the man he is now learning to be the closest thing he could ever have as a father. "I miss you 'Dy" he stated.

"I miss you too bub," Randy replied, "So where's your poppa?" he asked.

Ivan pointed down the hallway, "Poppa's talkin' to the tall man with a big nose." He replied as Randy excitedly walked towards where Ivan pointed Evan and Hunter were and indeed saw the two in a hushed heated conversation.

"What's the matter?" Randy asked not putting his son down as he looked back and forth between his mentor and his boyfriend.

Evan glanced at him and stated, "Hunter is insisting for me to sign a contract once again." He revealed.

Randy frowned, "Why would you do that Paul?" he asked as he looked at his mentor.

Hunter looked at Randy then to the little boy on his arms before turning to Evan, "Everyone is clamoring for Evan Bourne, and our highfliers are dwindling down. Only a handful are left that are considered Master of the Skies and yet Evan is not wanting a contract." He hissed.

"I can't Paul, I have to think what is best for my son, so I'm sorry if I'm not rushing to sign those papers." Evan explained with a roll of his eyes.

Hunter frowned, "Son? I thought…" he stalled as he looked back and forth between the ex-lovers that everyone thought were going to make it forever after. "…didn't you two broke-up?" he asked baffled.

Randy hissed loudly as Evan averted his gaze baffling the COO more, "What did I miss?" he asked

But before either men can answer Kelly saw the three and the little boy who was looking at the three men curiously as he was being carried by his father, "Ivan!" she called as she rushed towards them, "hi baby, can you come with Aunt Kelly first?" she asked.

Ivan immediately nodded as he asked to be placed down so he can come with the alluring diva and asked about his favorite cousins as they went down on the hallway once again.

"Okay can you two now explain?" Hunter demanded.

Evan sighed as he approached Randy who immediately held him in his arms, "We're back together and Ivan, he's our son." Randy revealed. "He just doesn't know that I am his daddy." He continued, "He just thinks I am his father's boyfriend." He ended.

Hunter nodded before turning to Evan, "How old is that boy?" he asked.

"Eight, he just turned eight two months ago. I was still active at the ring when I was pregnant with him." Evan revealed, "So you see why I can't go back?" he asked. "I need to be there for my son and my ranch. Even though I am dying for another run inside the ring, I can't." he explained.

Hunter frowned but nodded in understanding, "So when's the wedding?" he asked the couple.

Evan looked up at his boyfriend before turning to the former wrestler, "Soon, maybe." He answered.

"After Ivan knows he is an Orton, we'll make it official." Randy replied as he kissed his boyfriend, "So can we go? I want to be with my son for awhile." He revealed.

Hunter nodded and watched the couple make their way towards the locker rooms were and smiled, "I can still believe in happy endings Steph." He whispered before he made his way towards his office.

It already have been days since Evan and Ivan joined Randy on the road, they spent their days touring different cities, enjoying it like any other tourist-like family. Randy was happier whenever he returned after having matches or cutting promos, because once he stepped through the gorilla Ivan would hug him tightly before the boy would rush down towards where the other kids were playing.

Randy felt like that he already have everything he could ever ask for, Evan always made his way unconsciously inside his arms, their son always spent time with him and still being the energetic eight year old boy that he is. But even though his life was once again peaceful Randy knew that he is still not completely at peace, not when _he_ was still stalking around Evan and their son.

TBC…


	11. Chapter NINE

**Chapter 9:**

Evan was pacing around the hotel room his family is occupying, his thoughts were jumbled, and his emotions are out of whack. He knew both his son and his lover needs to bond like a father and son would; he closed his eyes as he rubbed his forehead. He doesn't know how he can begin explaining everything to his eight year old baby boy. How can he explain that he was a coward _and_ scared that Randy would leave him once he knew that he was a freak that an eight year old kid can easily understand?

Suddenly, the hotel-room door opened and stepped in Ivan carrying a big plastic as Randy followed carrying two more, "Hi Poppa, we bought snacks and movies" the boy revealed as he placed the bag down and approached his father with a wide hug, "Poppa are you okay?" he asked worriedly as Evan just stared at him anxiously.

Evan began to sob as he gathered his son on his arms, holding him tightly as tears began to make its way down his pale face, "I'm sorry Ivan, I'm so sorry baby." He whispered making Ivan worry more.

"Why are you saying sorry poppa?" the boy asked as he looked up at his crying father.

Randy watched from the sidelines as his stomach started to tighten, it was time for them to face the music, "Its time isn't it?" he asked his lover.

Evan glanced at him and nodded, "I can't take it anymore Randy, you both should have been bonding like any father and son would instead of two men who only wanted to spend time together because of me." He whispered as he ran a hand on his son's face. "Sit down for me Ivan, please?" he begged as he let his boy go so he can sit on the hotel couch.

Randy sat down across his son staring at the floor by his son's feet as Evan continued to pace, "Ivan baby," Evan started "poppa is really sorry but there is no excuse for what I have done." He continued "Did you remember when you ask about your daddy?" Evan asked as his son frowned and nodded.

"There was a reason why your daddy didn't come home when you were growing up." He began as he gripped on the backrest of the armchair he was standing behind. "Your daddy didn't know about you," he continued as he looked down ashamed, "he didn't know about you for the last seven years, but a couple of months back he learned the truth and started to make it up to you." He paused as he glanced at a stock-still Randy.

Evan gulped as he ran a hand on his head, "Poppa was so scared when he learned that he was pregnant with you." He revealed "I was still performing inside the ring not knowing that I was already endangering you," he continued "that's the reason why poppa never wanted to watch wrestling, because I was scared of what might have happened if I didn't rush to the hospital after I started bleeding, I almost lost you baby and I was so scared."

Randy whipped his head towards his lover; he didn't know that Evan almost miscarried, "Daddy never knew anything about it baby and it was all poppas' fault. I was so scared that the man I love would thought of me as a freak so I left him on the supposedly happiest day of our lives, our wedding day." He continued as he walked towards his frowning son, his head bowed down and his shoulders shaking.

"Baby please look at Poppa," Evan begged, Ivan shook his head not wanting to let his father see how much the revelation hurt him. "Please Ivan, I just want to see your eyes." The former athlete pleaded. Ivan looked at his father and saw him crying, his face has tear stains on them. "You want to know your daddy right?" Evan asked as Ivan nodded frantically.

Evan bit his lips as he clasped his son's hand and hiccupped, "He's here baby, and your daddy have been here all the time. He had spent his time with us way before you turned eight years old; he always talked with you, played with you. He is the _best_ daddy I could ever ask to father my child." He continued as he brushed Ivan's bangs away. "Van, your daddy is Randy Orton. Baby your real name is Ivan Keith Korklan Orton." He ended as he looked behind him and watched as Randy approached their son.

Ivan turned towards the man he idolizes with wide eyes, "You're my daddy?" he asked shocked.

Randy gulped and nodded, "Yes bub, I am your father. I told you that your poppa and I would tell you the truth in time right?" he asked. "And I also told you that whatever may happen always remember that daddy loves you so much." He continued as he opened his arms as his son rushed into his arms hugging him tight. Randy kissed his son's head as he released his tears as he tightly held his son back, "Daddy loves you so much bub" he whispered "always" he added.

Ivan sobbed into his father's arms as he called his "daddy" again and again.

Evan cupped his mouth as he stood-up and walked away from his father and son, leaving them so they can be alone for awhile. He knows it's going to be awhile before he and Ivan's relationship get back to normal. He then walked outside of the hotel-room and down the lobby and inside the waiting cab, "Airport" he stated as he continued crying, he's going to leave them two together for awhile. He needs to heal their hearts first before he comes back, he needs to let them have their lives together first before anything else can progress on their family.

As father and son pulled away they looked around the room and realized that the man they both love was not there. "Daddy where's Poppa?" Ivan asked worriedly.

Randy looked at his son, "I don't know baby but I'll look for him okay?" he stated. "Then we're going to be a family." He continued as he consoled his boy.

"A real one?" Ivan asked hopefully.

Randy grinned and nodded, "Yes bub, a real one. Let's go I need to leave you with Cena." He said as he picked-up his wallet, his phone and their hotel-room key before they rushed out of the room closing it behind them before running towards the room two doors across from theirs.

"Hey guys, why are you crying?" Nikki asked as she opened the door.

Ivan looked frantically at her, "Is my Poppa with you, Aunt Nikki?" he asked.

Nicole shook her head, "No why? Is Evan missing?" she asked Randy.

Randy nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry I'll look for him I just need someone to look after my son." He stated before kneeling in-front of his child, "Bub daddy promise to come back with your poppa, can you promise to behave for Nikki and John?" he inquired. "Pinky promise?" he stated as he held his pinky out.

Ivan nodded as he took his daddy's pinky with his own, "I pinky promise to behave for Nikki and John. Just come back with Poppa" he whispered as he hugged his dad. "I love you daddy."

"I love you more bub" he whispered as he embraced his son back before standing-up and coming face-to-face with John.

John nodded, "Congratulations bro, now look for your wayward puppy." He stated as he escorted the boy inside.

Evan rang the doorbell as he finally reached his destination.

The door opened to a short spiky blonde haired scruffy faced hazel eyed man who immediately took his baggage as well and escorting him inside the well kept suburban house. "Thank you" he whispered.

The blonde man turned towards the brunette, "Thank my wife, I don't want you running but since I love my wife I'll let you stay." He replied as he carried Evan's things inside the prepared guest room.

A tall athletic brunette woman approached him and hugged his shaking body, "I'm sorry about him, that's the most civilized he can do since he's also friends with Randy." She explained.

Evan nodded, "I know and yet thank-you for accommodating me Eve." He replied as he weakly sat down on the couch, "I don't know what I am more scared about; losing Randy or Ivan hating me." He explained as he started to cry, "I can't bear if I lose both of my boys." He ended as he cried onto his friend's shoulder.

Eve Marie Torres-Reso sighed, "I know Evy, I know." She consoled. "Let it all out, I'm here for you."

TBC…


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Randy started to call anyone he knew and thought of that might have housed his puppy in a short notice. He called the ranch and asked Mary Thompson if Evan came back there in which the ranch manager's wife replied with an "I thought he was with you and Ivan?"

He then called his puppy's parents which also ended up with a negative response.

Randy almost lost hope when his phone rang and "Jay Reso" flashed on the screen with a picture of the said man and his wife. Randy quickly answered with a gruff "Hello?"

"Dude, are you looking for Evan?"

Randy frowned, "How did you know?" he asked.

Jay sighed, "'though my wife would put me in the doghouse because of this I'll be more than willing to do it. This is stupid, he should've talked to you instead of rushing here like a dog with his tail between his legs." He answered absent mindedly.

Randy's lips quirked, "Are you okay Jay-Jay?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yes, I am I was just saying that Evan's here crying on my wife's shoulder. So maybe this meant that you finally _told_ your son the truth. Or it can also be that he came here because he wants to stop hiding, either-way Evan's here crying saying that he can't bear to lose you and Ivan. Are you going here and getting your puppy back?"

Randy grinned, "You call first dibs on being godfather on my next child. You have just saved my family. Thanks Jay." He ended as he disconnected the call and booked a flight to Montreal, Quebec Canada to follow his wayward fiancé.

Randy knocked on his friend's house when he finally reached his destination after a couple of hours and securing that the Cena's can take care of his baby boy while he followed his puppy to his hiding place. The door opened and revealed Eve who was wide eyed and gasped in surprise, "Randy…" she called "…what a nice surprise what are you doing here?" she asked.

The man just raised his eyebrow at her before pushing his way inside the house carrying his gym bag full of his clothes. "Where is he Eve?" he asked as he looked around.

"Where is who?" Eve asked as she gulped after closing the front door.

Jay then made his way out from the kitchen and smiled, "Hey bro, glad you could make it." He stated as he stepped towards Randy and shared a quick one armed hug.

"Jay!" Eve stated loudly in disbelief, "How could you do this?" she asked.

Both men looked at her curiously, "How could I do what?" Jay replied curiously, "I'm not doing anything Eve. I just asked Randy if he can look at the house for three days while we go to San Diego." He revealed

Eve looked between the two men and shook her head, "No, I already took care of that arrangement" she hissed.

"Eve?" Evan called as he made his way downstairs and immediately stopped as he saw Randy standing beside Jay on the foyer while his friend glares at the two from the door. "How did you find me?" he asked.

Randy looked at the man he love, "I didn't know you're here. Jay called and asked me to do a favor for him." He replied

Evan then looked around searching for his son, "Where's Ivan then?" he asked. "Where did you leave _my _son?" he concluded.

Randy hissed, "He's not only _your_ son anymore Evan; so I would be more than happy if you stop pertaining to _our_ son _yours._" He replied before turning towards the two other couple. "Don't worry we'll take care of the house for you, just enjoy San Diego for awhile." He stated before turning towards Evan, "And Ivan is completely safe and having a blast with Cena." He replied.

Jay gulped as he saw his wife's heated look before ushering her out of their house, "The pantry and fridge is stocked with food, everything else is okay to go." He stated as Randy followed him, "So I'll see you on Monday?" he asked as he looked at his friend as his wife immediately rode their car.

Randy nodded and once again hugged his friend, "Thanks man, just when Eve gets too handful tell her the real reason why I'm here." He whispered. "Besides we _both_ needed this break." He added with a small smile.

"Thanks Ortz" Jay replied. "I'll see you on Monday." He repeated before he too rode their car and slowly pulled out of their garage and made their way towards their destination leaving a pleased Viper and a worried AirBourne behind.

Randy returned inside the house immediately closing the door behind and setting the lock as well before looking for his boyfriend. The Viper saw the other man watching as the coffee started to percolate, "So want to tell me why you ran away?" he asked as he leaned his elbow on the island where Evan was leaning on.

Evan sighed, "I left to leave the two of you a chance to spend time together like any father and son would." He replied, "Why didn't you grab the chance?" he asked before he approached the kitchen cabinet and grabbing two extra mugs.

The Apex Predator looked at him curiously, "Why would we want to spend time together without you?" he replied. "Ivan is worried about you and so was I. After we broke apart we immediately searched for you and imagine our surprise when we didn't saw you _anywhere_." He explained.

Evan sighed, "I thought it would be better for anyone, you're going to spend some time alone with Ivan while healing your hearts before I can come back." He whispered as he handed Randy his coffee mug.

Randy sighed as he placed his mug by the island as he rounded towards his lover and hugging the younger man tightly towards him. "Puppy the only time our hearts is going to heal is when we become a family, all _three_ of us." He whispered as he kissed his boyfriend's head.

Evan nodded as he also placed his mug down and encircling his arms around his lover's waist, "I'm so sorry baby." He sobbed

"Eversince I saw you again you have always apologized for things that _you_ thought was the best move." Randy replied. "I'll accept your apology if you promise me that you're not going to run away anymore." He ended as he tipped the smaller man's chin up. "No more running away puppy, me and our son need you _and_ loves you. Always." He stated before capturing his mouth in a fierce yet loving kiss._  
><em>  
>As the two pulled apart, Randy grinned as he carried his boyfriend upstairs by hoisting him up as Evan wrapped his legs around the older man's waist and tightened his arms around the older man's sculpted neck. The couple then walked toward the prepared guest room before Randy let the younger man down, "I love you puppy, you and I need to work together to make our family whole. So no more running away okay?" he whispered as he pause their passionate kiss; his steely gray-blues staring at warm and loving brown orbs.<p>

Evan nodded as he pulled the taller man's head down before claiming his lips once again, "I promise Randy, no more." He whispered before their kisses turned passionate.

The older man moaned as he started to pull the younger man's shirt upwards, trying to remove it from his body as the younger man started to unbutton his dress shirt before running his soft hardworking hands all over his sculpted body.

As clothes started to be removed from their bodies, Randy laid Evan down on the bed as he laid butterfly kisses on the smaller man's tanned neck, kissing the hollow from his collar bone before his lips travelled downwards. The Viper looked up and saw Evan watching him with hazy eyes, he then smirked as he captured one of the younger man's pert nipple and started lavishing it as he laid in between Evan's spread legs.

Evan moaned as he ran a hand on Randy's sculpted tattooed back as he watched the older man suck on his nipples before he continued his journey down, the older man then laid butterfly kisses on Evan's stomach before poking his bellybutton with his tongue.

"Randy please" Evan begged as Randy kissed his hipbone before kissing his outer thighs then his inner, he then licked a straight line from his balls and to the head of the younger man's cock before taking the head in his mouth and glancing at the Evan who was gripping the pillow he was lying on as the younger man licked his lips. The Viper grinned before he slowly swallowed the length of his lover's penis.

Evan threw his head back as the older man started to bob his head up and down, humming, "Oh gods baby…" he moaned as he was threw into a heaven of blissful passion.

Randy pulled his younger lover's cock completely out of his mouth with a dirty squelch before holding it with one hand and sucking Evan's hairless balls inside his mouth rolling it before letting it out as well as his hand pumped the length of the younger man.

"Scoot up and place your feet flat on the bed puppy," he ordered.

Evan immediately obeyed, the older man then pulled his hips up and parting his ass cheeks apart and eyeing his tight hole like a man hungry for food.

The Viper grinned before placing his head in between Evan's parted thighs and licked the hole before he hardened his tongue and started rimming the tight ring of muscled, his other hand travelled upwards towards the younger man's mouth. The younger man grabbed his wrist as he began to suck three of his fingers making sure that it is completely covered in his saliva before releasing it.

Randy then traced the outer ring as his tongue continued to lap on the hole, he then slowly entered one of his finger thrusting it trying to loosen the muscle out, once the first finger can thrust in and out loosely he added another one and started his ministrations again as his lover continued to moan and call his name out in passion. As three fingers was completely inside the smaller man and can easily move in and out the Viper slithered upwards and came face to face with a blissed out puppy.

Evan smiled lovingly at his boyfriend as he gently traced the contours of the older man's face, "Make love to me Randy" he whispered, "Take me" he continued as Randy nodded and took his engorged member and slowly guided it inside the younger man.

Randy slowly thrust in and out shallowly at first before Evan raised his knees and placed it on Randy's broad shoulders making the Viper thrust deeper and harder inside the younger man. He hissed once he bottomed out inside his younger lover as the other man moaned out loud, "Oh gods baby"

They started to make love as they sealed their promise, as Randy felt Evan's climax was nearing Randy held his boyfriend's hand and held it before he groaned as they released their orgasm together. As the Viper released the younger man's hand Evan's lust-filled eyes in his post orgasmic state widened as he saw a plain white-gold ring adorned his left ring finger, "Randy…" he called.

Randy looked at his eyes and smiled, "Be mine?" he whispered as he stayed inside the younger man, looking at his lover with loving eyes.

The younger man softly laughed as he nodded furiously, "Yes Randy, always." He answered as he pulled his again fiancé's head down for a passionate kiss before they made love once again…

_Baby tonight is your night  
>And I will do you right<br>Just make a wish on your night  
>Anything that you ask<br>I will give you the love of your life_

TBC…


	13. Chapter ELEVEN

**Chapter 11:**

Three days already passed immediately with them making love and spending quality time together, the happy couple was supposed to return to their world back at the States but before they did that, they looked at each other with loving grins adoring their faces. "Hey Jay" Randy called as his blonde friend looked up from his papers, "I just want to thank-you for letting me and puppy stay here for awhile." He stated as he pulled his fiancé closer towards him.

Jay smiled, "It's nothing man, 'sides what are buddies for?" he replied as he looked at his wife who was also smiling.

Randy nodded as he gulped, "Uh before Evan and I come back home to be with our son, we need to ask you another favor." He revealed with a small grin.

Eve glanced at her husband baffled before standing up when their doorbell rang, "Lena, John? What are you guys doing here?" she asked shocked as she opened the door revealing Lena Yada-Copeland and John Cena.

John and Lena shrugged before they entered the house, "We also don't know Eve, Randy just called and asked us to come here for a day." Lena replied. "So we did" she continued as she looked at the cozy looking men.

Evan bit his bottom lip as he looked at his friends, "Uh guys, Randy and I want to tell you something" he started as stood-up followed by his fiancé as Lena and John sat down on the chairs.

"What is it? What is so important that Lena and I needed to come here for it?" John asked. "Not that I'm complaining it's just that" he paused as he looked at Randy "bro you pull us away from our families." He ended.

Randy nodded in understanding, "I know bro, and I'm sorry for doing that. But" he paused as he looked at his puppy, "we thought that whatever might happen today, you as our respective best friends know about it as well as witness it." He ended.

"Why what is so important about today that _both_ Lena and John needed to _fly_ out here for?" Jay asked baffled.

Randy grinned as he gripped his fiancé's hand tightly, "We have an appointment with a justice of peace at one o'clock." He revealed with a soft smile making the other occupants of the house look at them curiously.

"Wait" Eve said as she laid out a finger up halting whatever Randy _or_ Evan say next, "you _both_ have an appointment _with_ a justice of peace?" she asked "What for?" she ended.

Evan bit his bottom lip and raised his hand up and showing their friends his ring, "We're getting married" he revealed with a wide smile.

"WHAT?" The friends asked loudly in shock as Eve and Lena rushed towards Evan and studied the ring before squealing in happiness.

John just gaped at his best friend as Jay stared at the third generation superstar, "Come again?" the Canadian asked once more for clarification.

Randy laughed, "Evan and I are going to tie the knot today" he replied, "That's why we asked John and Lena to come here." He ended.

"Oh wow" Lena stated as she hugged her best friend tightly congratulating him, "well I'm sure as hell happy to be here." She revealed as she stepped back and let Eve hug Evan next.

Eve then wiped happy tears from her eyes before looking at her friends, "What are we going to wear?" she asked immediately.

"Why do you think we ask you and these two to come here early?" Evan replied "We need to look for clothes!" he continued before everyone made their way out to prepare for Randy and Evan's big day.

It was almost one o'clock when the group arrived at the Department of Justice, Randy and Evan immediately submitted the marriage certificate they filled-out before waiting to be called inside the room. Evan was wearing a white Chinese collared shirt and black slacks and shoes, his best _woman_ Lena was wearing a Venus cut white and black dress and black pumps as Eve was wearing a cream colored blouse that the two top buttons were opened and waist cut skirt that ended just right above her kneecaps and white open-toed sandals.

Randy was wearing a white three-forth collared polo and black jeans and brown shoes as John and Jay were wearing white long-sleeved polo and slacks with a gray-black vest for Cena and black-blue vest for Jay who also opted for a dark blue tie and both were wearing black leather shoes.

"Randy Orton and Matthew Korklan?" a woman called.

Everyone stood-up and walked inside the room for the ceremony, inside they saw a man in his mid-fifties who was already wearing his robe and a wide smile, "Good afternoon I'm Judge David Rossi, and I am more than happy to unite two hearts that are clearly belonged with one another." He greeted them as he shook both Randy and Evan's hands.

"So, shall we begin?" Judge Rossi asked

The engaged couple nodded, "Before we do Judge, can I hold you on a promise that our marriage would not be spilled until, well I come back to the ring tonight?" Randy asked.

The judge nodded in agreement, "I promise that nothing would be spilled outside of these corner walls without your permission. So let's begin;" he answered as he motioned for Evan and Randy to face each other as their friends stood behind them. "We are gathered here today to unite two souls and two hearts into one, two lives merged into marriage. Who gives Matthew Joseph to this man?" he asked as he looked at the witness.

Eve and Lena stood forward, "We do your honor" they simultaneously answered.

Rossi then turned and nodded at them before asking once again, "Who gives Randal Keith to this man?"

Jay and John stepped forward, "We do your honor" they answered.

Rossi then nodded, "Do you came here today Matthew on your own volition to marry Randal?" he asked.

Evan smiled and nodded, "I do"

"Do you promise to take care of Randal in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, 'til eternity?"

"I do"

"Do you promise to be faithful to Randal as a husband, take care of his needs, listen to his problems and be there for his troubles?"

"I will" Evan answered as he looked at his almost husband.

Rossi then turned to Randy, "Do you came here today Randal on your own volition to marry Matthew?" he asked.

Randy smiled lovingly at his lover and nodded, "I do"

"Do you promise to take care of Matthew in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, 'til eternity?"

"I do"

"Do you promise to be faithful to Matthew as a husband, take care of his needs, listen to his problems and be there for his troubles?"

"I do" Randy replied in all honesty.

Rossi then motioned for the two to begin their vows;

"Randy" Evan began "I love you eversince we were young; you were this rough-'n'-reckless man who didn't get himself discouraged when I repeatedly said no when you made your intentions clear towards me. I am happy that you didn't give up on me, that even though I made a huge mistake once, you still pursued me once more. You are this big stubborn jerk that I can't help but fall in love with again and again. Your huge and forgiving heart is the one that attracted me before your personality and appearance did, I didn't give a damn about your background because I know, and I believe that you would always love me, take care of me and be there for me. I love you baby from this day onwards I will be yours as you will be mine, forever." He ended as he cupped his lover's cheek.

Randy smiled as he kissed Evan's palm before he cleared his throat "Evan" he began "you never knew how happy you made me when you finally agreed to date me twelve years ago, you made me feel that I am both the happiest and richest man in the entire universe when you stood beside me silently supporting every endeavors I made. You are my puppy, the constant energy that kept me going, you are my sunshine, the constant light amidst the darkness, you are my happiness that made me continue laughing when almost everyone gave up. I love you and I am thankful that we are now going to spend our lives together as a family, continuing to grow and learn each lesson together, expanding our brood and taking care of them with warm smiles and love. I love you puppy for eternity."

Eve and Lena wiped their tears as the other two men discretely wiped their happy tears away.

Rossi just smiled, "As you now exchanged your vows, you promise to be together even if obstacles came your way" he began "and now for the rings" he said as he looked at witnesses.

John then approached Randy and Evan and held out a two white-gold Celtic love knot wedding rings, Randy took the smaller one and placed it on-top of Evan's engagement ring before kissing the younger man's knuckles with a smile. Evan smiled back at his husband as he took the larger ring and placed it on Randy's left ring finger.

"Those rings represent who you are to each other" Rossi began "and by the powers given to me by the state of Montreal, I pronounced you man and man, life partners." He paused as he saw the complete happiness radiating from both men's face and deep inside knew that these couple would withstand anything "You may now share your first kiss" he ended as the witness started to clap their hands as Randy pulled the smaller man towards him and shared their first kiss as life partners, as a complete family.

As they pulled apart they shook the hand of the judge and signed their wedding contract. "I'll send a copy of your contract to Missouri and Texas." Rossi revealed. "And I give you my best wishes." He ended as the two married men nodded before their friends took them in their arms giving them congratulatory hugs and kisses.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"So why did you got called to Canada?" Chris asked as he saw John lacing his rubbers inside the locker room as Batista, Ted, Cody, Sheamus, Wade and Punk nodded their ascent as Helms, Kingston and Riley sat and listened carefully.

John grinned as he stood-up, "Let's just say congratulations are in order for Randy." He answered as he watched the _now_ married man smile as he looked at his hand, Randy don't think he can take the ring off of his finger and he didn't want to.

Just then the door opened and rushed in both Evan and Ivan Orton, "Daddy, Poppa said you got married!" the boy yelled as he immediately hugged his father "We're really a family" the young boy sobbed into his father's shirt as Evan smiled softly as he sat down beside his small family.

Randy smiled as he pulled his _husband_ towards him as they shared a quick kiss before turning their attention to their crying son, "Yes bub, we're really a family now." He whispered as he wiped his son's tears not noticing the loud gasps that echoed around the silent locker room.

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUDE…."

The small family looked-up and saw the shocked faces of their friends and laughed as both Randy and Evan showed their matching rings.

"Dude you suck" Cody stated with a frown, "why didn't you invite the rest of us?" he demanded as he hugged his former stable leader as the other followed.

Randy shrugged, "I also swallow Runnels, anyway we're going to make it up with you boys on our church wedding." He revealed as Evan smiled at him. "We just don't want to leave Canada without tying the knot." He ended.

"You better" Kofi demanded as he shook his friends' hands.

Just then the door burst open and rushed in nine people who made a beeline for Evan who was immediately buried into a divas and Jeff Hardy dog pile. The superstars laughed as they pulled their respective spouses and beaus away leaving a sprawled yet laughing Evan who was helped up by Randy.

"Why didn't you call us _after_ the wedding?" Melina demanded with a smile

Evan giggled, "Because we were boarding our flight _back _home, we're going to tell you soon anyway." He answered. "But don't worry at our church wedding everyone's invited and a part of our entourage." He ended making the divas and Jeff dog-pile him once again just as Hunter entered, "I heard congratulations are in order." The COO stated as he shook his former protégée's hand.

Randy smiled and nodded as he shook his former mentors hand as well, "Thanks, so that means Judge Rossi faxed you our certificate?" he asked as Hunter nodded in ascent before glancing at the pile of giggling divas and superstar before making his way out of the locker room.

**RAW;**

Randy was standing inside the ring for another taping, the crowd was silent as the Viper looked at them before putting the microphone in-front of his mouth, "Good Evening Brooklyn" he started as he paused with a smirk that the fans had missed for almost a decade, "I know the past couple of years I haven't quite been myself." He continued "The reason for that is because the person I love left me; he didn't only left me and our friends and co-workers alone, he also left you, the WWE Universe." He paused as he paced inside the ring, "But a couple of weeks ago, almost four months I saw him again. I learned the reason why he left me, why he left us all; believe me the reason was shocking and yet I am pleased about it." He continued

He then stopped walking as he looked far away thinking, "You all know that I am an openly bi-sexual man who _almost_ tied the knot with our favorite high-flier Evan "Air" Bourne; and now…" he paused as he took something from his closed fist and immediately placing it on his ring finger, "I want to share to you, my _family_ a very good news. A couple of hours ago, I _married_ the man I love, the man that is my_ life_, so puppy if you will…" he stalled as he waited for the ever missed sound of airplanes started before a beaming Evan stepped out of the curtain.

Evan threw his peace sign out before slapping hands with the fans who were all out of their seats in excitement and chanting "Evan Bourne!" and "We miss Evan!" loudly as both Cole and King talked about the developments by the ring-side.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my _husband_ the ever-so-missed Evan "Air" Bourne" Randy revealed as he approached his husband who finally arrived inside the ring who was looking at him happily yet baffled, "What are you doing?" Evan asked the older man as he accepted his husband's embrace.

Randy smiled, "Doing what was supposed to be done _after_ our wedding eight years ago puppy. We're not hiding anything." He revealed as they shared a quick kiss before the Apex Predator handed the younger man his microphone. "Well I'm speechless; Randy didn't even tell me that he'll be revealing it like this." Evan stated as the fans continued chanting his name "Believe me, I miss performing in-front of you WWE Universe, but I needed to think about things that are connected to my private life." He continued.

"The reason why I left is a huge miracle, the reason is also known to be mine and Randy's treasure, our bundle of joy." He revealed.

Evan gulped as he watched the fans reactions, "Not commonly known and accepted around the world, but a few generations back few men can carry fetus to full term, they can get pregnant and give birth to their own biological children. Scientists still try and determine what happened for some men to be able to do this _big_ miracle." He then paused once again as the fans began to whisper, "I was one of those men that can get pregnant and carry it to full term, the reason why I left this business is because I was still active in the ring while I was pregnant with _our_ son. I need to protect my baby boy so I left without saying good-bye, and now I am getting that chance once again, I can't go back to this business even though I love it with all my heart, this is my dream to be a wrestler and perform for all of you, but my son, my husband, my family now comes first in everything." He ended as he held hands with Randy. "So even though its already been years since I left, I want to thank-you; all of you for supporting me and welcoming me into your homes, into your lives and letting me entertain you. But now I must say good-bye and resume the role I left just to get this last chance and inform you of everything that happened, I love you" the highflier ended as he squeezed Randy's hand who immediately squeezed back.

The fans started clapping in appreciation as the wrestlers and divas started to spill outside of the gorilla clapping their hands as well and in the middle of them all was Ivan who was smiling at his fathers. Randy and Evan shared a look and nodded, "Ladies and Gentlemen, our bundle of joy, our son…" Randy began as he laid out a hand towards the young boy who immediately rushed towards his father's "…Ivan Keith Orton" he introduced as Evan immediately picked him up.

Unknown to the happy co-workers and jubilant fans as well as the unsuspecting little family, one man looked towards the highflier and powerhouse with envious dark eyes; "He was supposed to be mine" the owner of those eyes silently stated "They were supposed to be mine" he continued before he returned silently backstage starting to plot ways to take what he thought was supposedly his.

The man walked past backstage crew and approached a locker room turned office and immediately entered seeing John Laurinitis with his assistant; "I have an idea that you would like Johnny, and I propose for this to be made as fast as possible." He stated before he closed the door.

Laurinitis looked at the superstar and nodded as he laid out a hand for the other man to take a seat, "Okay, I want to hear your idea." He stated as Otungga watched the other man with worried eyes, he may not have been close to either Randy or Evan but he was happy that they have finally made their happy ending.

"How about a Hardy and Orton angle?" the man stated "Let Jeff Hardy first take all the blame for the accidents that Randy Orton would have?" he continued.

Johnny frowned as he listened, "Then what? It would be revealed that it was not?" he started, "I don't think Jeff is going to be fine with this angle all considering that he is once again pregnant." He explained. "But I got your point." He ended

The other man nodded, "Yes it would be revealed that it is me, that it all has been me doing those. I am prepared for a heel turn." He answered

"What is it for you?" David Otungga asked.

The corner of the other man's lips lifted, "Evan and Ivan Orton, that's my ultimate prize." He ended making David's eyes widen in worry as he looked at his boss who was also surprised but the other man didn't see it as he continued to relay his plan to Laurinitis.

After the man left the locker room turned office David turned to his boss, "Are we going ahead with this? We all know that once this happen Randy would take this personally since he's targeting his family. Evan is not even a talent anymore, he is a simple man; Evan is ranch owner, the only thing that connects him to this business is his last name as well as his friends." He explained. "I admit the story angle is good, but are you sure you're going to risk everything we had worked for; for someone who is blinded by rage and envy?" he continued.

Johnny closed his eyes, "I know that David. Don't you think this worries me? But if I don't give him what he wants that small family would get into much hot water, but atleast with this we can warn Randy as well as Evan before that _sick_ man can do any harm to them. Call the Ortons as well their entourage, we're going to have a meeting for this, but tell them to leave that _man_ unknowingly of my plans against him." He replied as David nodded and immediately followed his orders.

TBC…


	15. Chapter THIRTEEN

**Chapter 13:**

After awhile the required talents were already gathered inside the room as David left two securities outside and told them that whatever may happen the _man_ was not to approach the room at all cost.

"What are we doing here Johnny?" Cena asked as he sat down beside his wife as the others settled around them.

Laurinitis gulped, "Well first of all congratulations to you both" he said as he turned towards the newlyweds "as well as you" he then turned to Jeff who blushed and Jericho to rub his husband's baby-bump lovingly. "Well after Randy and Evan's segment, someone approached me for an angle with Orton." He revealed.

"So?" Punk asked "Why does it _concern_ us? I mean we all know about angles and what not" he continued

"Because this angle is going to be personal" Otungga answered in behalf of the VP for talent relations.

Cena and the others looked at the stunned Viper who's held tightened with his son and husband, "How personal?" Jericho asked.

Laurinitis gulped, "Very, when Otungga ask him what his ultimate goal is he answered with Evan and Ivan Orton. He is looking for ways to _eliminate_ Randy so he can take both of Orton's boys as his." He answered.

"Damn it that fucking son of a bitch." Randy replied loudly as he stood-up and started to pace as Evan gathered their scared son towards him. "And you allowed him? The hell man!" he stated angrily.

Laurinitis frowned and yet he understand how the man was feeling, someone wanted him gone to sweep his family away from him; "Its either I give him what he wants or he goes behind my back and still get to you. Atleast with these _we_ know what would happen, we can prepare to _fight_ back." He answered.

Cena look back and forth between the two men, "By the way you reacted you know who wanted you gone Ortz" he voiced out as he stared at his best friend.

Randy nodded, "I know who the _monster_ is, even the ranch hands knows who_ he _is." He answered.

"The ranch hands?" Evan asked shocked, "How did Travis and the boys know about this Randy?"

"Because they were protecting you and Ivan from him" Randy answered as he gathered his men towards him "Ramon said that they already warned him and yet he never listens." He ended as he kissed the head of his shaking son. "You remember Ivan's birthday?" the Viper softly voiced out everyone nodded except Laurinitis and Otungga, "He was there." He concluded.

Cena, Wade and Sheamus' eyes widened in remembrance, "You mean _him_ the person two of the ranch hands led out?" Wade asked shocked.

Randy nodded, "Yes, _him _no offense to his brother but he is a _sick-sick_ son-of-a-bitch." He answered as he looked at the _man's_ younger brother who nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Ted asked as his hand tightened on his husband's hand, Christian James Benoit looked at his beloved man and immediately squeezed the hand that was holding his.

Laurinitis and Otungga nodded, "That's why we called you…"

The men and women nodded their ascent, "So this is what we're going to do…"Dave Batista started as he threw in his idea as the others followed his lead.

**/EB x RKO\**

"Randy what would happen now?" Evan asked as he, Randy and their son grabbed a flight to go to Missouri to spend some time with Randy's parents.

The older man shrugged as he held his husband's hand, "I don't know what is going to happen now puppy, but I promise whatever might happen I'll protect you and Ivan with all of me." He promised as he shared a quick kiss with the younger man before he turned his eyes towards the road once again as he glanced at his quiet son at the rearview mirror. "Bub are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Ivan looked at his father and nodded, "Yes daddy, its just that why does the bad man wanted me and poppa?" he asked.

Randy sighed, "I also don't know bub." He answered as he continued driving towards his parents' home.

"Bob they're here!" Elaine revealed as she stepped back from the window, eversince her son's announcement last night the Viper's mother called her son and demanded that his family spend some time with his family before they continued travelling. Bob Orton Jr smiled as he watched his wife arrange herself before approaching the door and immediately opening it as their grandson rush towards them.

"Granny, Pops!" Ivan called his daddy's parents as he run towards their opened arms.

Elaine and Bob gathered their grandson in their arms peppering his face with kisses before they stood-up and greeted their son and son-in-law with hugs as well. "Welcome to the family, officially." Bob said as he patted Evan's shoulder.

Evan smiled softly at his husband's father and replied, "Thank you for accepting me"

"Oh hush sweetheart, it was all in due time, I mean the family was excited to welcome you to the family eight years ago. Now its just official, I just hoped that there is a church wedding in the making." Elaine said as she kissed her son-in-law's cheeks.

"There is ma, don't worry." Randy replied as he smiled at the reception his small family received from his parents, "Where are Becky and Nate?" he inquired as he looked at his father.

Elaine and Bob looked at each other and sighed, "Nate's in California and Becky is going to be here in awhile" he said as he escorted everyone towards the reception area as Elaine closed the door while listening to her grandson's tales on the road.

Randy nodded as he placed his elbows on his knees placing his head on his hands worriedly after he sat on his parents' lounge chair; Evan sat beside his husband and ran his hand on his back comforting him, "Everything is going to be fine baby, it may not be this instant but if we stick together like everyone suggests he'll not get to us." Evan whispered.

"I hope so puppy, I can't take it if we broke apart because of this _monster"_ the older man said as he rest his back against the backrest and closing his eyes, "I just don't get why he wants to take you both away from me." He ended.

Bob frowned as he watches his son's appearance, "Randy is there any problem?" he asked worriedly as he sat across his son and Evan.

Randy and Evan looked at him and sadly smiled before the Apex Predator recounted what happened after RAW last night, "I just wanted to know why he wanted Evan and Ivan badly. I mean _he_ is not that bad-looking, some fans in Mexico said that he is like the star of a Mexican drama or something." He ended with a sigh.

"Alright, Elaine and I are more than happy to look after Ivan if you wanted us to." Bob offered "We can watch after our grandson so you both can stop worrying about him and just focus on getting him" he ended.

Evan smiled, "Thank-you Bob, but no offense to you or Elaine its just that I'm going to be at peace if I know Ivan is with me." He replied "It's a mother's intuition, I carried Ivan for months and there's this certain bond between us that lets me know if my son is in trouble or sick." He explained.

"I know what you're saying; when Randy was just a child he is so active that I just have this gut feeling whenever he gets into trouble." Elaine stated as she and Ivan finally entered the room. Randy smiled at his mother as he pulled his son into his lap, "Momma not the horrible childhood experiences again, please." He begged as Evan laughed at his predicament. "Oh hush you" Elaine replied before she started to share stories about Randy when he was growing up.

Rebecca Orton smiled as she watched his older brother laugh and joke around the dining table sharing stories about his son, she then transferred her eyes on the little boy sitting in-between her brother and her childhood friend and winked as she saw Ivan staring at her, "So when is the church wedding?" she asked "And I hope this time Evan my hard labor is going to have its worth." She kids

"Don't worry it would be Becca." Evan replied, "'sides _if_ even I wanted to break-up with your brother that's not going to be easy since we're already married." He answered before looking at his husband with a smile, "And I don't even want to dream or even live my life without him anymore." He added "So how are you and Daniel doing?" he asked before both Randy and Bob grunted. "Still not getting accepted by these two?" he commented.

Becky laughed as she nodded, "It has gotten worse especially Randy" she answered "But Dan and I are still going strong"

"That's good," Evan replied before he faked whispered to her, "don't worry I'll work on your older brother just concentrate on your old man" he added with a wink making Elaine laugh softly making everyone look at her curiously.

"No don't mind me" the Orton matriarch stated as she waved a hand, "its just that I remember when Evan and Becky are still in high school gossiping like that trying to have their way with Nathan and Bob. Something's never really change does it" she commented as Evan and Becky just smiled at her.

Randy glanced at his husband, "Really mother? I don't think I ever heard of these stories" he then smirked as his sister and husband stared at him in horror, "would you please tell me more?" he asked making both Elaine and Bob laugh as both high-school friends blush a deep red. Ivan just smiled as he listened to stories about his poppa silently just observing everything that was happening, this was what he was missing for eight years the loud and rambunctious chatter of a family, and now that he have one he would do everything that he can to protect both his fathers' from the _monster _that was lurking in the shadows.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

The dark haired man was sitting comfortably in his lanai seat looking at the expanse of his home remembering the day that he met the highflier that made him crazy just by smiling at him with his vampiric grin; how the younger man make his body hot when he moves around the ring against with him, with him or just by simply brushing against him.

_Evan was looking around the arena searching for the locker-rooms, it was his first day in WWE and he was ecstatic, he finally made it to the biggest wrestling company there is! His dream finally came true. Suddenly he bumped against someone, the young man looked forward and smiled apologetically as he met warm gaze of one of the top wrestlers in the company, "Hi, I am really sorry about that, I think I'm lost." He revealed as he blushed slightly._

_The man smiled back and nodded, "It's okay, I also wasn't looking to where I was going," he began "so..uh, you're one of the new guys?" he asked_

"_Yes, I am. Matt Korklan, but I would rather be called Evan than Matt." The younger man replied as he laid his hand out._

_The man shook the smaller man's hand firmly, "Nice meeting you Evan my name is…" he began but even before he can say his name Shane Helms appeared from behind him._

"_Evy!" Shane greeted the younger man with a tight embrace making the older man let the younger man's hand go. _

_Evan smiled at the warm welcome of his half-brother as he hugged him back "Greggy!" he greeted the long haired Carolina native back, "You said twenty I was waiting for you for half an hour." He chastised making the older man and the Hurricane smirk at him properly chastised._

"_Sorry, Tiffany and Teddy were asking me things." Shane defended himself, "So are you excited?" he asked as he turned to escort his younger half-brother towards the locker-rooms. "oh hey man, didn't see you there." He greeted the other dark haired man._

_The man noticed, "I noticed, so he's your half-brother?" he asked._

_Shane and Evan nodded, "Yep, the marketing graduate." Shane answered "So let's go," he offered the younger man who immediately nodded "see you around bro" he stated before they started walking towards the locker room._

"_Nice meeting you" Evan called back at him_

_The older man turned towards him and smiled, "Nice meeting you too Evan" __**my love**__he replied._

Then after that the older man started his fight for the younger man's heart and friendship, and yet the younger man's heart was elusive. He had won his friendship easily, but his main goal was unattainable;

"_Why is it so hard to win your heart Evan? I have been courting you for months!" the older man stated as he and the highflier were out for dinner together._

_Evan sighed, "I'm just scared to get hurt okay? I know that nobody has the patience of a priest but I just wanted to make sure that I won't get hurt. Believe me I trust you and believe that you really have feelings for me; I just want to make sure of mine. I don't want to hurt you because I can't return your feelings or something" he revealed._

"_I understand" the man stated as he reached for the younger man's hand "I do Evan, and I still thank-you for giving me a chance. So I'll continue to patiently wait until you can feel the same way about me." He replied as he squeezed the younger man's hand_

_Evan smiled, "Thank you, that's the only thing that I can ask of you now. Just please continue to wait for me, I'm not stringing you or anything but I'm just scared." He explained_

"_I'll continue to wait patiently, so let's eat?" The man asked as he laid his hand-out towards the untouched food in-front of the younger man._

Then he made a huge mistake by asking a push from the board members and Vince, he was transferred to RAW leaving the younger man open for other predators; but at that time he was only thinking about _his_ career;

"_Really? Wow, I'm so happy for you!" Evan said happily as he hugged the older man tightly _

_The man smiled at the jubilant face of the younger man, "Don't worry in time you're going to be transferred towards RAW as well. You're talented Evan" he consoled_

"_I know that" Evan answered with a nod, "but I can't help but feel a little sad, I'm going to miss you." He added_

_The man gathered the younger man in his arms and kissed his forehead, "Don't worry you're not the only one." He whispered as he tipped the younger man's chin upwards so he can look at the younger man's face, "I'll miss you Evan, and I would completely wait for you until you can say it back. I love you Evan and I'll wait for you at RAW alright?" he asked._

"_Okay" Evan replied as he smiled softly at him._

After that their _almost_ relationship went towards the farthest part of their mind, their careers was their main priority, so when they met again at the younger man's first WrestleMania appearance he didn't expect the pang of jealousy when he saw him hugging the Apex Predator tightly;

"_Ungh Evan, I miss you so much!" Randy stated with a huge smile as he tightly hug the smaller man who was also tightly embracing him back. His legs were even snaked around the taller man's waist. _

"_I miss you too Randy!" he heard the younger man replied with a giggle before jumping down when he felt a lot of eyes look at them curiously."Uh, sorry about that" Evan whispered as he rubbed his nape with a deep blush._

_Randy laughed as he gathered the younger man in his arms, "Hey it's not their business so they can all __**fuck-off**__!" Randy exclaimed as he glared at anyone who was staring at him and the younger man. "So how is working for the WWE feels like?" he excitedly asked the smaller man. "Any news about you reigning for a championship?" he added._

"_It's everything I ever dreamed about" Evan replied before biting his bottom lip, "No I haven't heard anything but it's okay since I'm still considered a hot start." He answered._

"_Pssh…that's a lot of bull do you realize that?" Randy asked with a roll of his eyes, "You're talented Evy and the management should give you a title run!" he ended "If your older brother didn't retire the Cruiserweight Title you would be a shoe-in." he concluded._

_Evan smiled warmly at the older man, "You think so?" he asked wide eyed._

_Randy smirked, "I know so Little One" he answered before turning towards the other man, "Sorry bro, it's just that Evy and me go way back." He revealed as he shook hands with the other man who was patiently looking at him. _

"_It's okay" he whispered and yet inside he was seething, he looked deeply at the steely orbs of the taller man and saw something that made his nerves tingle._

"_Evan let's go!" Shane called from down the hallway, Evan nodded before sharing another embrace with the Viper kissing his left cheek before turning towards the other man and hugging him, "See you later guys" he stated before he ran towards his waiting half-brother._

"_Stay away from Evan, I almost have his heart and I won't let someone like you get in my way." The man threatened the taller and younger man._

_Randy clenched his jaw, "I don't care, until you and him is in a relationship Evy is still a fair game," he replied "so the best man win Hardy." _

_Matt Hardy clenched his own jaw, "the best man may win Orton." He ended as he walked away from Randy_

The older Hardy brother sighed, "The best man is still on the run Orton, I won't give him up." He whispered as he continued to pet his own dog's head as he continued plotting his revenge against the man he thinks that snatched everything away from him. After that confrontation Randy and him shared an animosity that almost every RAW Superstars felt, and so the management decided to give him a heel turn and return him to SmackDown not knowing that they were planning to draft Evan towards RAW.

After the draft Matt was released, and when he learned that Evan and Randy were getting a lot closer than before, they were sharing hotel rooms, carpooling and travelling together. Matt was disappointed since he never thought of doing that when he was still signed with WWE, then he heard that Evan and Randy are now finally an item;

"_What?" Matt asked as he looked shocked at his younger brother and brother-in-law as Gil stared at him bewildered_

_Jeff sighed, "Randy and Evan are now an item, jeesh for someone who was close with Evy and Randy you didn't know about it?" he asked back._

"_No I didn't" Matt answered with a shake of his head, "when did this happen?" he asked once again_

_Chris shared a look with his husband before answering, "A couple of days ago. Are you not communicating with Evan anymore?" he asked._

_Matt looked down guiltily, he was so busy with getting his degree in Engineering that he forgot that he was supposed to protect the heart of the young highflier from predators like Randy, "I was busy with school." He revealed._

"_See, maybe that's the reason Evy has not informed you yet." Jeff answered as they continued eating._

_After dinner with his father, Matt was standing at his back porch thinking before he decided to call; after a few rings someone answered, "Hello Matt?" _

_Matt smiled sadly at the happy voice that answered him, "Hey Evan, I heard congratulations are in order" he revealed_

"_Yeah" he heard the younger man laugh "how are you? I miss you, you know."_

_Matt sighed, "I doubt that Evan," he answered "But I'm doing good I almost have my degree." _

"_That's good, oh wait" he then heard Evan talking with Randy about something then he heard the couple share a quick kiss before a door opened and closed "sorry about that Randy just wanted to know who was calling." The younger man stated "Why don't you believe that I miss you?" he asked baffled._

_Matt looked down as he toed Lucas' toy by his booted foot. "Maybe because you already have Randy?" _

"_Matt, although I already have Randy I won't forget that you are my friend." The younger man answered with a sigh, "'sides Randy understands that I have friends that are not his friends." He added_

"_Am I just a friend Evan?" he asked sadly_

_There was a long pause before he heard the younger man's answer that broke his heart, "No, you're the man who almost won my heart."_

_After Evan said that Matt can't help but disconnect the phone call; it hurts more to learn that he almost have the heart of the man he loves and yet because he have forgotten him someone else had won him over, someone else have the younger man's heart now. "Shit" Matt whispered "I won't give up Evan, I'll win your heart again." He promised himself. _

TBC…


	17. Chapter FIFTEEN

**Chapter 15:**

Evan was preparing breakfast inside Randy's, _their_, house in St. James Missouri when he felt someone snake his arms around his waist and a head snuggle against the crook of his neck, "Morning baby" he greeted the older man joyfully as he placed the eggs on the platter where the bacons and hash-browns were already placed. "Breakfast is almost done" he added.

"Okay" Randy whispered before he started kissing his husband's neck leaving love-bites on the pale column. "But can I have dessert first?" he asked lovingly as he ran his thumb back and forth on the skin just under the hemline of his husband's shirt.

Evan laughed as he placed the platter down beside the stove and turned around, "You can" he answered after turning the stove off and clearing the cookware he used. "So what do you want?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around his husband's neck.

"You" Randy answered with a grin as he bowed down and captured the younger man's lips with a passionate kiss.

Evan moaned as the older man's tongue swiped on his bottom lip making him chase it with his own, their tongues entangle with each other as Randy tightened his hold on his husband pulling him closer. "Love you" Evan whispered as they pulled apart to breathe.

"Love you too" Randy answered before he dive-in once again, claiming his husband's lips once again before they completely pulled apart when they heard a loud "eew" from the kitchen door.

The two pulled apart and saw their son with a disgtú face, "It's too early for me to witness this, yuck!" Ivan commented as he approached the large platter and taking it out with him. "Poppa the plates and everything!" they heard their son order.

Randy and Evan shared a soft laugh as the older man leaned his forehead against his smaller husband before snatching one last kiss and obeying their son's command taking plates, silverwares and glasses and taking it out towards the dining room. "Evy, where's the coffee and juice?" he called back towards the remaining person inside the kitchen.

"Here" Evan revealed as he carried a tray; there was a pitcher of cold grape juice and two coffee mugs with the sugar and cream container before placing it down on the table and sitting down. "So what's our plan today?" he asked as he accepted the plate of food prepared to him by his caring husband.

Ivan shrugged, "I don't know poppa, what is there to do daddy?" he asked.

"Well," Randy began, "there's a game room upstairs last door." He revealed "My Xbox, PS4 and other game consoles is there plus there's air-hockey, billiards and old-school pinball as well." He ended making their son nod in surprise. "You can use it bub" he ended with a smile as he ruffled his son's hair making the boy squirm.

Evan softly laughed at his family's interaction as he continued eating.

After breakfast Randy and Ivan went upstairs to hook the older man's game console at the 42" TV as Evan remained downstairs cleaning the utensils they used for breakfast as well as the cookware he used to cook their food. The younger man then sighed as he looked at the backyard from the small window thinking about what might have happened that Matt was still after him, he thought he have made it clear when they last talked about it, when Randy first won his heart over. He shook his head as he started to wash the plates and placing it on the dishwasher.

After cleaning both dining room and kitchen Evan leaned his back on the counter built beside the stove and pulled out his phone, he released a deep sigh once more as he started to scroll down at the names inside his phonebook and stopped as he finally saw; **M. Hardy**, his finger then hovered above the call button. Evan bit on his bottom lip once more before he pushed it down and waited for the other man to answer;

"Hello?"

Evan sighed as he heard Matt's voice, "Hey" he answered "I just wanted to talk"

"What is there to talk about Evan?" he heard the demand on Matt's voice "You married _him_ and not me. You have forgotten everything about me."

"No Matthew please," he begged as he closed his eyes, "I love Randy and whatever you might be plotting against him to get me, just forget about it"

"Why would I Evan? He took you away from me"

Evan shook his head, "No he didn't. Matt come on be reasonable, there's a lot of people out there that can love you back as much as you love them. We're just not really meant for each other." He explained.

"That's not true! I am being reasonable Evan and I'll do it my way. I'll take you and Ivan away from him."

"Matt please" Evan pleaded as tears began to appear in his eyes blurring his sight "why can't you let me go? Why can't you let me be happy?"

"Because I want to be the one who made you happy." He heard Matt sigh "Where was he when you needed him most? I was there with you helping around when you were pregnant with Ivan; I was there willing to accept your son as my own just for you to stay beside me. To love me again and here that asshole comes again and with just a snap you were back with him." Matt sneered.

Evan sobbed as he listened to the older man, "Matty please" he begged "just forget about me. Don't do this, Randy and Ivan is my life, Randy is my world." He continued "If you hurt Randy in any way you'll be hurting me as well. You don't want to hurt me do you Matty?" he asked.

"Hush." Matt stated as he heard Evan began to cry, "please don't stop me Evan, this was what I should've done years ago." He revealed

Randy clenched his jaw as he listened to his husband's conversation he knew that Evan would protect him as much as he would protect the younger man with his life, he then hurriedly approached his husband when he started to cry taking his phone away and disconnecting the call; "Why would you do that Evan?" he softly asked as he gathered the smaller man in his arms, "What made you think that someone like Matt would listen? He is blinded by jealousy and he would do anything to get you." He asked as he tipped his husband's face upwards before wiping his tears away, "Why would you negotiate with a monster?" he asked.

Evan gazed at the loving face of his husband before he buried his face on Randy's chest as he continued crying; "Because it started with me, I thought I could change his mind once he knew that he is going to hurt me." He explained choppily. "I don't want you to get hurt because of what I've done years ago." He added.

"You didn't do anything Evan, you just listened to your heart" Randy whispered "Matt and I have stated that the best man may win you over, and clearly I did twice." He answered "Matt just can't accept that." He ended as he hugged his crying husband closer in his arms. "You understand me? Matt can't accept that I won." He stated as he buried his face on the younger man's head.

Evan nodded as he stopped crying, "But what are we going to do Randy? I know how determined Matt can get when he wanted something," he revealed as he looked-up at Randy's face, "He is determined to get me" he ended as he looked at the steely orbs of his husband.

"We're going to face him as a whole, if we part ways to protect each other he is going to get us" Randy explained, "Okay? The best approach with Matt is by facing him as a whole." He ended.

"Okay" Evan whispered as he wiped his tears away, "I'm sorry if I went behind you" he apologized.

Randy smiled, "You were just trying to protect me" he replied "If I was in your place I would do the same thing, so please don't apologize." He added as he pulled away from his husband, "Now come on, Ivan wanted to play something that needed a third person." He revealed as he pulled Evan out of the kitchen and upstairs.

"Please don't tell me it's Call of Duty, you're addicted on that game." Evan explained laughing as he followed his husband inside the game room.

Randy smirked as he looked behind him, "Nope that's the only game I won't teach our son to play." He replied "This is way easier" he revealed as he placed a game control in his husband's hand.

"What are we going to play?" Evan asked as both his boys sat down on the carpeted floor beside him as he was situated on the couch.

Ivan grinned as he started the game, "I'm Yoshi, Daddy's Mario and Poppa you're going to play Princess Peach." He revealed as Mario Kart began making Evan's jaw drop.

"Why in heaven's name am I Princess Peach?" he voiced out his pitch went a little higher

Randy and Ivan shared a look and replied "Because you're the _girl_ in the family" Randy answered earning him a slap on the head given by a glaring Evan. "Spousal abuse!" he stated earning him another smack and a lot of giggles by his boys.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

A couple of weeks already past eversince he and Ivan joined Randy on the road and visited their respective families in Missouri, it also have been three months since he have finally married the man he love making their family whole. Evan and Ivan then went home since the boy would be starting his schooling once again, and this time he'll be using Orton as his last name, officially.

The morning before Ivan comes back to school Evan woke up and immediately rushes in the bathroom vomiting waking his husband who was sleeping beside him.

"Puppy, you okay?" Randy asked as he rubbed his sick husband's back looking at the younger man worriedly.

Evan shook his head as he continued to vomit, "I don't know I'm feeling okay." He whispers before facing the marble bowl once again and started to empty his stomach once again.

"Do you think you contacted a virus or something?" Randy asked as he approached the sink and took a glass of water handing it to the kneeling man before he sat down on the edge of the tub paying a closer attention to his husband who was taking a sip of water.

Evan shook his head as he placed a hand on his fluttering stomach before recognition flashed into his eyes, he smiled softly before he looked up at Randy, "But nevertheless I'll have an appointment with my OBGYNE." He revealed as understanding finally dawned on the older man's sleepy eyes.

"You think?" Randy excitedly asked as he also placed a hand on-top of his husband's hand.

Evan nodded, "Feel, it's a little firm isn't it?" he asked happily as the older man nodded as he released an excited laugh.

"I'll call them, where can I see their number?" Randy asked as he walked outside of the bathroom and approaching his husband's bedside table opening its drawer and taking a small dark blue address book, "Puppy?" he called as he also grabbed his celphone from his side of the bed.

"Doctor Moore, look for Doctor Sharmaine Moore" Evan replied as he brushed his teeth.

Randy nodded as he searched for the name and immediately calling and scheduling an appointment for his husband who was taking a quick bath, "I'll wake Ivan up and prepare him some toast, after you shower come back to bed and sleep some more okay?" he stated after the call that he made, "Then I'll wake you up for your doctor's appointment." He revealed as he made his way towards their bedroom door.

"Thank-you babe" Evan replied as he continued showering.

Randy smiled, "We're in this together puppy." He revealed before going out of the bedroom and approaching his son's room and waking the boy up.

"Mr Korklan-Orton?" a female nurse called.

Randy and Evan looked-up and stood, "Yes?" Evan answered

"Doctor Moore is waiting for you" she answered as she watched both men enter the doctor's office after offering her soft smiles.

As the couple entered the room, Randy's eyes widened in surprise, he thought the OBGYNE that would look at his husband was an old woman, but here was someone who looked like a decade younger than him. She has long brown wavy hair, wide hazel eyes, high bone structure and slim figure. She was also pale white but not as white as his friend Stephen, she also has wide pink lips.

"Evan, nice seeing you once again." She greeted the smaller man "How's Ivan?" she asked.

Evan smiled back at her as he stepped back from her embrace, "Ivan is getting big, and he is going to be taller than me." He replied before pulling Randy closer towards him, "Sky, meet Ivan's father and my husband Randy" he began introducing the two "Randy this is the woman who took care of me when I was pregnant with Ivan, Doctor Sharmaine Moore" he ended.

The Doctor and Randy shook their hands before she motioned for the couple to sit down, "Well what can I do for you gentlemen?" she asked

"I think, well we wanted to confirm if I am pregnant again." Evan answered as he held hands with a smiling Viper.

Sharmaine nodded as she escorted Evan towards the bed, "Okay I just need to get some blood samples and by the end of the day we'll have your answers then we can start with the ultrasound" she revealed as she called a nurse to get some of Evan's blood sample to run some test in. "What are you both hoping for?" she asked as she looked back and forth between the two men.

"I am looking forward to having a baby-girl" Randy revealed before turning to Evan who was smiling, "I just want them to be healthy like Ivan. I want to be surprised" he answered.

Sharmaine laughed, "Just like when you are pregnant with Ivan huh?" she asked. "We all thought you have a baby girl but you remained firm that you're going to have a baby boy and you indeed have one." She revealed with a soft smile as they waited for the result.

"Yes" Evan answered "but if Randy wanted to know the sex then we'll know the sex. Besides if he started buying pink onesies and we ended up having a baby-boy he's not going to have gender confusion." He replied jokingly making the other two laugh as well.

Just then there came a knock on the door before it opened revealing a mocha skinned man, he was muscularly built. He was also wearing a gray muscle shirt, cargo pants and steeled toe boots. "Hey baby-girl" he greeted the Doctor who immediately approached him and laid a quick kiss on his luscious lips. He then turned towards the two other men and smiled, "Hey Ev, what are you doing here? Who's this fine specimen as well?" he asked as he studied Randy.

Evan giggled, "I'm waiting for my blood-sample result Shemar." He answered "I think I'm pregnant again." He paused "That fine specimen is my husband Randy Orton." He ended.

Shemar raised an eyebrow before nodding, "Nice meeting you man, Shemar Moore, Doctor Sharmaine's husband." He introduced himself

"Nice meeting you too" Randy replied as they quickly shook hands.

Shemar scratched the stubble on his face before looking at the Evan, "Does he know about Ivan's father?" he asked worriedly making both Sharmaine and Evan laugh

"Baby, Randy is Ivan's father." She answered making Shemar nod and smiled apologetically at Randy who nodded in acceptance.

Just then another knock resounded and a nurse came in, "Here's the result doctor." He stated as he handed the folder to Sharmaine before walking outside of the room. Sharmaine reviewed the result before she called the nurse to call a technician to operate the sonogram machine. "Well daddies, it seems that Evy is pregnant for four months." She revealed with a wide smile making the couple smile back at her in appreciation before Shemar shook their hands in congratulatory.

"But why am I just starting to have morning sickness?" Evan asked bewildered as he lay down on the bed as he raised his shirt up until his chest revealing a somehow rounded stomach.

Sharmaine hummed before answering, "Evan, you know that morning sickness can start late and lasts until the end of your pregnancy." She then rubbed a gel below Evan's navel and took the wand placing some gel into it as well before placing it against her patient's navel. "See there's your baby" she pointed as Randy and Evan looked at the small monitor, she then turned some knobs on the machine and suddenly the room was filled with a rhythmic 'thump-thump' of a fast heartbeat, "Heartbeats normal" she voiced out as Evan and Randy stare at their latest miracle. "So how many prints are we going to make?" she asked.

Evan bit his bottom lip and mentally counted; "Nineteen copies" he answered as he was handed a towel to remove the gel from his body before he rearranged his clothes, "Make it twenty so Ivan can have his own" he stated with a smile.

Sharmaine nodded as she relayed it to the technician who obeyed.

Randy kissed his husband's lips before whispering a "Thank-you for another miracle puppy" in which Evan just smiled at, "Your welcome love" the younger man whispered back as he caressed his husband's face full with love and adoration. The Moore's just watched their interactions with soft understanding smiles on their faces.

After they went home Randy immediately called his mother as he prepared a snack for his pregnant puppy who was whining and saying that he can still move and do things on his own, Randy just used the excuse of "I'm going to wait at you; hand and foot to make it up because I didn't do these when you were pregnant with Ivan" in which Evan just huffed at and turn his back on to make his way towards the living room and watch some daytime drama.

"Hi baby, why did you call?"

Randy smiled, "Hi mom, nothing I just want to ask how are you and dad?" he asked

"We're doing fine sweetheart, how's _your_ own family?"

"We're doing good, Ivan's back at school and Evan's watching the TV." He answered

"Alright, so when are you coming back on the road?"

Randy shook his head, "Not soon, Hunter gave me a few weeks worth of vacation as his wedding present." He answered as he poured juice on a tall glass after making a bologna sandwich for Evan and himself. "Mom, Evan and I have some good news." He revealed as he carried the tray towards the living room and placing it on the center table as Evan watched him curiously.

"What is it Randy?"

Randy looked at his husband who nodded in understanding as he started to eat his snack, "We just came back from the doctors, Evan's pregnant four months." He revealed with a wide smile. "I'll be sending you the sonogram pictures" he ended as he grabbed his own sandwich. "Mom?" he called after a long pause he then heard his mother shriek in happiness making him laugh

"Can I talk to my son-in-law?"

Randy handed his phone to his husband who immediately received it, "Hi Elaine" Evan greeted the woman

"Oh my goodness, I hope it's a baby-girl."

Evan rubbed his bump and nodded, "yeah we all do" he answered

"So have you been taking care of yourself?"

"I am, don't worry, I'm eating healthy and getting the right amount of rest and sleep."

"That's good and Evan, don't work too hard on that ranch of yours."

"I won't and as if Travis and the boys will allow me too." Evan stated.

"Just making sure, tell me if you're almost on your due date I'll be with you in Texas if you wanted me too"

Evan smiled, "That would be really appreciated, thanks Elaine."

"Hush dear, how many times would I tell you to call me momma?"

"Im sorry momma, I'm still not used to having parents-in-law."

"We all underwent those things when we first married the person we love. It took me months before I called Bob's mother momma."

Evan laughed as he glanced at his husband who was watching him fondly, "I'll let you talk with your son again momma, he's looking at me as if he will devour me any moment now" he revealed as he handed his husband his phone back before he continued to eat his snack.

"Hey mom"

"Don't you dare over exert my son-in-law with your sexual appetite Randal; you are not too old for a spanking."

Randy laughed, "Don't worry mom I won't." he answered "I won't dream of endangering my unborn child." He continued before they continued to converse while every once in awhile the Viper glances at his husband whose hormones are starting to get out of whack.

TBC…


	19. Chapter SEVENTEEN

**Chapter 17:**

Two months has already passed since Randy and Evan found out that they were having another child together; a few days ago they also finally known that they were going to have a baby-girl who was going to complete their family. The Viper also has finally returned to the road with the good news and on a high spirit, forgetting for a moment that once he comes back the Hardy vs. Orton story line would begin.

"Hey man, so are you ready?" Chris asked as he saw the younger man preparing his in-ring attire and ring boots.

Randy looked at the ayatollah with a bewildered expression, "What do you mean?"

Phil shook his head, "Just because you're head is still grasping the thought of having your own daughter, which is by the way congratulations, you have forgotten _one_ pressing matter namely _Matt Hardy_." He explained as Chris nodded in agreement.

"Yeah man, don't let your head get out of the game, remember what Laurinitis said. Matt is doing this for _personal_ gain. Once Hardy learned about your unborn princess he's going to be more determined to get Evan." Shane stated as he patted Randy's shoulder.

Randy smiled at his friends in appreciation, "Thanks for reminding me guys, I almost forgot about him."

"Just don't forget, he's going to target those who are close to you first before he targets you." Cena reminded him "So he may target anyone of us before targeting you and your small family." He ended.

Randy shook his head, "He's not going to harm Evan he loves him, he is not going to target Ivan if he wants my son to approve of him." He revealed "He would target me because I am the obstacle in between him and Evan." He concluded. "He hated me because I won Evan's heart when he was the first one who made his intentions clear." He ended.

"I remember those times way back in ECW, he was really close to Evy and when I ask Evan if Matt is courting him; my brother is just saying that he is just a close friend." Shane revealed.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Why do you think the reason for that was?" he asked "You're just going to scare anyone who made their intention of courting Evan clear." He answered as he munched on an Indian mango and _bagoong_ that Chris has searched every store for.

"What are you doing here?" Wade asked shocked, "Aren't you supposed to be _not_ travelling anymore on your condition?"

Jeff pouted as he turned towards his husband who huffed, "He doesn't want to stay at home in case Matt targets him to get to me to get to Randy. Zack is with Legend and my parents in Canada." Chris explained. "'sides Jeff knows when _to_ stop travelling with me." He ended as he grabbed one of his husband's snacks.

"How did you do that?" Randy asked shocked, "When Evan prepared this delicious platter of brownies covered in melted marshmallows he almost bit my head off when I swiped one." He explained.

Chris laughed, "Dude the trick on doing what I did is to turn a blind eye on his glare or deaf ears when he started to rant." He whispered making the other boys listen as well.

Jeff huffed, "Or you just obey whatever he wants especially when his sexual appetite starts, you would stop wearing briefs at home because you may never know when his next sexual appetite attacks him, right _Chrissy_?" he asked as he turned towards his own husband who gulped.

"_Now_? _Here_? Come on Rainbow not here" Chris answered as he escorted his husband inside the bathroom.

The boys then released a loud laughter, "The sexy beasts was awoken" Batista voiced out

Randy shook his head as he opened his locker and found a photo of his husband and son, the Viper frowned as he studied the front of the photo before turning it, "Fuck that stupid motherfucking moronic asshole!" he exclaimed making his friends turn towards him.

"What?" Phil asked as they all approached the seething man.

Randy looked at his friends with a heated glare, "This is what's up" he answered as he raised the photo front first before he slowly turned it and there was a written note in a permanent marker; '_**THEY ARE MINE ORTON, THE GAME STARTS NOW**_' making his friends gulped audibly.

"D-dude maybe Laurinitis placed that there for later?" Cena asked clear headed.

Just then the door opened and entered Otungga and Laurinitis, "Okay Randy we start the storyline today and we're going to start it by vandalism on your bus" he explained "we're going to "thrash" it around a little and write something on this…" he then revealed a blown up picture of Randy and his boys "…stating that THEY'RE MINE or something." He explained as the other superstars looked at him.

"You don't have any clues about this?" Batista asked as he took the photo that was being gripped tightly by the Apex Predator.

Laurinitis looked at the superstars, "What's that?" he asked.

"He's really doing this personally. He clearly has a personal vendetta against me and we're going to hash it out tonight." Randy stated with clenched jaw.

Cena gulped, "It's a message from Matt he started" he answered the boss's inquiry by handing the photo to Laurinitis who frowned at the personal message send by the older Hardy towards Orton.

"I don't need a storyline Laurinitis, he wants this personal I'll face him. He wants my family, he is targeting the people that are important to me, and I can't let him go far with this one." Randy exclaimed as he glared at anyone who was looking at him making his close friends avert their gazes.

Laurinitis gulped, "Alright, we're pulling all the plugs out with this one, we're going to do this how you and Matt wanted this to go, personally; Improvising conversations, hashing things out without any obstacles from me or the board; I'll have your back on this one Orton, just protect what's yours." He explained

"Thanks, so when can I confront that asshole?" Randy asked.

Otungga opened the folder he was carrying, "There is an opened spot before your match with Jericho and one after, which one do you prefer?" he asked.

Just then the bathroom door opened revealing a fucked out Jeff Hardy and a satisfied Chris Irvine, "After" the ayatollah answered, "I don't want to be pulverized by something that my husband's stupid brother did." He ended making Jeff nod in agreement.

Randy softly laugh, "Don't worry man, I am a professional unlike that _monster_." He replied. He then grabbed his phone, "Excuse me" he voiced out as he started to call someone.

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" Jeff asked as he watched his friend's husband who was pacing at the far end of the locker room rubbing his head as he talked to someone on the phone.

Chris looked at his friend before he turned towards his husband, "Who? Matt or Randy and Evan?" he asked.

"Randy and Evan" Jeff answered "they have waited for years to have this happy ending they both wanted, and now because of my stupid brother it is being jeopardized."

Chris took his husband's hand, "They're going to be okay, and they're secure of their love. Randy and Evan trusts and loves each other like us Rainbow, and you know that no one can come between us. Randy and Evan's relationship will survive this one." He consoled.

"What about my friendship with them?" Jeff asked unsure "My own flesh-and-blood is the one who is hurting them" he explained.

Chris turned his husband's face towards him, "Are you the one who is hurting them? Are you the one who wanted them apart?" he asked to which Jeff answers with a furious shake of his head. "See, you wanted them together, you wanted them happy. They won't disregard your friendship just because your brother is an idiot." He replied. "So stop stressing out, our son won't be appreciative of that." He ended as he kissed his husband's lips lovingly.

**RAW after the match between RKO and CJ;**

"_And the winner of this match…RAAAAAAANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ORTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON" _Lillian stated as the Apex Predator posed on top of the turn buckles letting Chris roll out of the ring, the older man was supposed to win the match but Jeff was about to interfere in the match because he was having spasms so instead he whispered to Randy that he quickly roll him up for the pin so he can tend to his pregnant husband. They both knew that there would be repercussions on what they have done but the pregnant man in ring side is much more important than their careers at that moment.

As finally Chris escorted Jeff backstage Randy stopped in the middle of the ring thinking before he approached the time keeper and other technicians at ring side asking for a microphone, the Viper heard King ask Michael Cole what was happening at that moment, why was Randy still standing on the ring.

"I just want to call someone out here for a man-to-man discussion" he began "He thinks that I will tuck my tail in between my legs and run away leaving my _family_ open for him to claim as his?" he continued. "He has another thing coming, so I know you know who you are. I am not going to call you out here like some _cheap_ man afraid of your mind games. Be a man and come here, look at me face to face and tell me what the fucking hell is your deal." He ended as waited.

Suddenly, Cody Rhodes' theme rang out as the young man walked towards the ring, "Nope it's not me Randy, I'm just here as one of your closest friends, Evan called me and some of the other guys if worst come to worst." He revealed as Ted's theme played next followed by Wade Barrett's, Sheamus', Batista's, Cena's, Hurricane's, Kingston's and Punk's. "We are not here as back-up, we are here as enforcers." Phil stated "So to that man who was threatening to take Randy's family away from him, we're waiting." He continued as he looked back at the ramp as the other superstars left the ring leaving Randy on the middle of it.

Just then a video was played on the Titantron, the superstars eyes widened when they saw Chris being beaten up by Michael McGillicutty, Trent Baretta, Jay and Jimmy Uso, and Heath Slater, as Jeff was being held back by Primo and Epico as well as Rosa Mendes. "You are not the only one who has friends Orton" Matt Hardy stated, "Do you think I'm stupid to come out when your entourage started spilling out?" he then smirked "You left one of you open" he continued "I took my chance even though Irvine's a part of my family now. Do you know why I did this?" he continued, "Why I am letting this happen? It's because Irvine won't accept me as Evan's _husband_, yes Randy once you were properly disposed, I am getting your husband, your son and your unborn daughter and claiming them as mine." He explained before he turned towards the Uso brothers, "Set him up!" he commanded making the superstars that were doing a number on Chris set him on all fours, "Remember when you _do_ this to people?" Matt asked to Randy before he started running towards Chris and punted him on his head as Jeff wailed a loud, "MATTY NO!" as he started crying for his unconscious husband.

Matt then turned back once again at the camera, "See you next week Randy" he smirked, "and find out who's next on your entourage that's going to say good-bye courtesy of me." He then nodded as they all left leaving a scrambling Jeff Hardy who immediately cradled his husband's head on his lap, "HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!" he yelled, "Chrissy, please don't leave me baby." He cried before the video stopped as the fans was stunned.

Randy whirled around his friends, "Let's go!" he ordered as they all rushed backstage and try to help their fallen friend.

"Fuck this is serious and personal" Laurinitis voiced out as he and Otungga with Hunter rushed towards the crying rainbow haired man who was cradling his unconscious husband closely.

Randy then pulled Jeff towards him as the medics tended to the unconscious superstar, "I am so sorry Jeff, I didn't know." Randy apologized as his friends respective partners ran towards their own men and securing themselves that they were okay. "I am really sorry Jeff, please stop crying Chris would not want you to lose the baby." He whispered.

Jeff nodded as he wiped his tears away as he watched the medics tending to his still unconscious blonde love, "He's going to pay dearly if I ever saw him again." He whispered, "There's no family, brothers in this one. He hurts my husband, the father of his nephews." He gritted before turning to Randy, "Please assure me that that _monster_ will pay." He demanded, "Please Randy promise me that you would make Matthew pay."

"I will Jeff, I promise." Randy stated as he watched the medical people carry his friend out of the backstage and into the waiting ambulance, "You just stay strong for your husband and your unborn child Jeff," he commented before the Rainbow warrior nodded in ascent riding with his unconscious friend towards the nearest hospital.

Randy then turned towards his friends, "He's not going to rest until I face him alone" he voiced out as his closest friends was joined by his other friends namely; John Morrison, Michael Mizanin, Alex Riley, Zack Ryder, Drew McIntyre, Jack Swagger and Tyler Reks.

"We're not going to leave you alone man" Miz stated "if he wants to take you down, he needs to take us all down with you." He ended as the superstars nodded their agreement.

Melina then stepped forward, "You and Evan are not alone on facing that _monster_" she regaled "I am going to fight with you, as well as some of these divas. If Matt thinks we're not going to protect our own, he has another thing coming." She said.

Randy looked around his friends that felt like a second family to him and smiled, "Thanks, now all we need to do is to call _some_ people from other companies and tell them of what is happening here, explain to them what we are expecting. I know some other superstars and divas that can be trtú." He revealed. "We need to make a whole force to take Matt Hardy and his army down."

"And who are you going to call?" Cena asked.

Randy smiled mysteriously and replied, "If I tell you I need to kill you Cena."

TBC…


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

A couple of days later, the people that were going to help Randy face Matt Hardy was gathered in Evan's large ranch farm; the ranch wives were more than happy to accommodate everyone especially the now injured Chris Irvine and his still worried husband Jeff Hardy-Irvine. Evan was looking around the people that are close to him with sad eyes as Ivan was pulled out of his schooling by his parents, the eight year old understood the reason and agreed when Randy and Evan who told him that he and both sets of his grandparents will go to another country so they can have some quality time.

"Ivan and our parents have arrived to Aussie safe" Evan relayed as he stared at the WWE Superstars and divas interact with the ranch workers. "What is going to happen now Randy?" he asked worriedly, "I never thought Matt can go to great lengths just to get to us" he voiced out.

Randy turned towards his husband, "That's why the guys and girls are here Evy; they promise that they'll fight alongside me. So I asked Hunter and Laurinitis if it's possible that I and the others come here for a much needed brainstorming. We know how Matt thinks, he have recruited more superstars and divas who thought that this is a plain story-line they never thought that this is personal." He continued "You stay here, Travis and the others workers have handled the security of the ranch and the entire property." He ended, "I'm not risking you" he paused as he placed a hand on his husband's bump, "either of you"

Evan nodded, suddenly he heard cars arriving, worried that it might be Matt and his group coming here on his property he looked at his husband who was smiling, "Those are some people that I know can help us" he revealed as he went back inside the house and approached the front door as they heard the first knock.

The door opened as Randy smiled and embraced the taller and older man, "Thanks for coming here" he stated as he let the people in, "Come inside through the kitchen, the others are inside the barn house." He explained as the people nodded their ascent and followed his directions.

Randy closed the door firmly as Evan stare at him shocked, "You called him?" he asked.

"Yes, now let's go, it's time to start this meeting." Randy answered as they followed the people into the big barn house where the other WWE Superstars and Divas were. "Okay" Randy began as he stood in-front of his friends and the ranch hands, "a couple of days I informed everyone that I am calling more back-up, these people I trust with all my heart to have my back. I have explained everything to them and they agreed." He paused as the other group of people entered the barn house. "I called Mark and Lisa Calaway; Dwayne and Dina Johnson; Glen and Amy Jacobs; Mick Foley; Steve Austin; Terry and Christine Gerin ; Allen and Gail Jones; Samoa Joe; Brock Lesnar; Jay and Eve Reso and lastly Rob Van Dam." He revealed making John's eyes widen.

"You called Rocky?" he voiced out. "Won't he turn against me instead?" he asked making Dwayne laugh. "Cena that's old news" he stated making the other man nod.

"So wait, if you have us for the "women's" division, who else are we supposed to go against?" Beth Phoenix asked. "Natalya and I can get Rosa out without you calling Tara, Gail, Lita and Eve back" she explained.

Randy nodded, "I know, but who is going to help you face Karma? ODB?" he asked "I know Matt, he is going to recruit other wrestlers from other promotional companies." He explained. "I need you women to work together." He ended.

"So how about us?" someone asked from behind the Viper.

Randy turned, "I thought you guys are not coming?" he stated with a smile

"Just because we're late mi hermano doesn't mean we're not coming" someone replied.

"AREN'T YOU GUYS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Cody yelled loudly as everyone gulped as they saw Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero standing beside Trish Stratus and Beaulah McGillicutty who was smiling at them.

Eddie looked at Cody like he was crazy, "Who was supposed to be dead? Me?" he asked as he pointed to himself "Vickie just "portrayed" for me to be dead because she doesn't want me to divorce her and marry Patricia." He explained. "The man who killed the Benoit's is Chris' crazy twin brother" he ended making the superstars blink continuously at them.

"Dude this is not supposed to be the Rise of the Living Dead" Jericho stated as he turned towards the Viper, "don't tell me you also called in the Showstopper and the crazy diva, plus the King of Kings and Queen of Queens." He added.

"Well he didn't call Hunter, although he called us, why is there a problem Irvine?" Shawn asked as he arrived with Mickie James.

Cena then stood-up; "Okay let's just get this straight, you called in; 'Taker, Eddie, Benoit, Rocky, Brocky, Mick, AJ, Samoa, Glen, Christian, RVD, Rhyno and Shawn for male backup" he started "then you called; Tara, Lita, Gail, Eve, Trish, Mickie, Christy and Beaulah for female back-ups. Then who is left to face?" he asked.

"Candice, Torrie, Molly, Ivory, Karen Angle, Vickie Guerrero, Brooke and the rejected Diva Search contestants." Someone stated from behind.

Everyone then turned and saw three former WWE Superstars turned MMA Fighters; Carly Colon, Chris Mordetzky and Bobby Lashley.

"Carly!" Brie Bella called her boyfriend as she rushed into his arms as Beth shyly approached her secret husband, "So you were also going here that's why you said that you were going to be busy?" Beth asked. Bobby nodded, "I can't tell you where I am coming or Matt learns about this." He answered as they all sat down on the long table that accommodates them fully.

"So let me get this straight, and hopefully nobody is going to come in anytime now is there?" Cena asked once again.

Randy shook his head, "These three are the lasts" he answered.

Cena nodded, "Okay so we have: Brock Lesnar, Shawn Michaels, The Rock, The Undertaker, Glen, Eddie Guerrero, Chris Benoit, AJ Styles, Rhyno, Samoa Joe, Mick Foley, Rob Van Dam, Christian, Miz, Swagger, Riley, Punk, Jericho not until you got better," he paused before continuing "Morrison, Helms, Kingston, Big Show, Ryder, McIntyre, Reks, Rhodes, DiBiase, Farrely, Barrett, Masters, Lashley, Carlito, Sin Cara, Edge, Mysterio, Austin then me and you against how many men?" he asked "Not that I am questioning everyone's ability to take out two or more men by themselves." He ended "for the male division."

"Then we go to the females and of course we have a lot of very competent ones: Beth, Nattie, Brie, my wife, Lita, Trish, Victoria, Gail Kim, Lena, Mickie, Kelly, Eve, Maryse, Maria, Jamie, Melina, Tiffany, Beaulah, Layla El, Christy Hemme and Joy Giovanni" Cena counted, "do you think they aren't enough?" he asked, "I mean they are going to face Ivory, ODB and Karma." He explained "No offense to you ladies, especially to you Mrs. Cena" he defended himself.

Randy nodded "I know, but they are the only ones I trust with all of me." He stated sadly "I know Matt can get more women to go against me but what can I do?" he stated.

"Then thankfully, I knew a few divas in the indies, don't you think?" Evan asked as he opened the backdoor of the barn and there were six fierce looking women, "They are from the all female wrestling company called 'Women Of Wrestling'." He explained. "Guys and Girls meet: Patti Pep the cheerleader, Poison the master of toxic waste, Riot the woman who defies the law, Becky the farmer's daughter, Rage the woman who has anger issues and Blaze the woman who loves to set everything on fire" he introduced "I can trust them with all of me, they were always here for me whenever I needed them and now when they heard that someone is trying to destroy my family, they decided to make their presence known." He ended as he invited the women in. "They were trained like ECW divas before, especially Riot, Poison and Rage."

Randy smiled as he shook hands with the women, "Thank-you" he stated thankfully.

Patti nodded, "It's going to be our pleasure to teach whoever that_ monster_ recruited a thing or two about loyalty to family. So" she paused as she looked around "who are we working with?" she asked.

Melina and Beth approached the six women and started the introduction.

Cena looked at his best friend, "The only thing left to do is to plan an attack against him." He voiced out making 'Taker grunt.

"What do you think I am doing here Cena? Randy called me because I am one of the greatest master minds there is and with help of the Master Manipulator we can have the plans of actions by the end of this meeting." 'Taker explained as Adam nodded in agreement.

TBC…


	21. Chapter NINETEEN

**Chapter 19:**

"So are you going to call him again?" Otungga asked the Viper as he saw the other man inside the catering.

Randy shrugged, "Let's just say I have a plan but I can't tell anyone except those people who knew about the plan. No offense to you or Laurinitis and Hunter." He ended as he left the other man in the catering area.

**RAW;**

Randy was standing in the middle of the ring after his match once again, "Hey Hardy" he called "I thought that being the man would get me somewhere with you but since you decided to play dirty against me," he shrugged, "I'll let you taste your own medicine." He stated "Later on tonight, with the approval of Hunter and Laurinitis, I asked for our right hand man to have a match against each other. We play it fair," he continued, "you send your right hand man, I send mine. It's an all out brawl no-DQ match, winner takes all. If my man wins I want you to face me on Survivor Series, if your man wins" he then smirked, "I send one indecent picture of my pregnant puppy so you can jack off on it." He ended "If your right hand man doesn't appear, you can bet your ass I'm coming after you and the men you send to beat the hell out of your own family member." He ended before dropping the microphone and made his way backstage and into his locker room where his closest friends were waiting.

"Do you think he'll bite into this one?" John asked.

Randy smirked, "He wanted Evan, and one indecent picture for the prize of one win? He'll do it." He answered.

"But are you seriously sending _him_ an indecent picture of a pregnant Evan?" Chris asked shocked.

Randy looked at him, "Do you think I'm that low? The only person that would see Evan in all his naked pregnant glory is me." He answered "Why do you think it's called bait?" he stated making everyone nod. "So I'll just have to wait up until Laurinitis knock on that door and tell me that Hardy accepted it." He ended as he leaned on the bench, his arms crossed behind his head.

"You are one protective snake" Batista voiced out as the corner of Randy's lips lifted in a smirk.

Just then someone knocked on the door, Cody who was closer to the door opened it and revealed Laurinitis who was smiling; "He accepted it, so after two more matches you send your man" he revealed as Randy nodded, "Aren't you going to ask if you should send a powerhouse or a highflier?" he asked shocked.

"Nah" Randy answered "I know who he'll send. Besides I already know who I'll send, someone who would not lose."

Laurinitis nodded before he closed the locker room door once again, "Who are you going to send?" Ted asked as Randy smirked.

"Who else is my right hand man?" he asked "We all have our best friends as our right hand man" he explained before turning to Cena who was smiling, "So I'm counting on you Cena in winning this one for me." He stated. "Don't worry about the lackeys' who would help Hardy's right hand man, I'm sending you your own." He ended.

Cena smiled widely at his best friend, "Who are you sending?" he excitedly asked

Randy rolled his head, "I bet he's going to send the Uso brothers, Trent Baretta, John Hennig plus Katie Burchill and Brooke Gordon" he began "So I'll send Ted and Cody, Swagger, and the Miz for the boys and Tiffany and Kelly for the girls." He ended

"B-but my wife and Mrs. Szatkowski weren't properly trained to wrestle like those two." Cody answered worried about his wife.

Randy smiled, "Bro where do you think the girls were after all this time? They were missing for two weeks since Evan asked the fierce six to train them." He revealed making everyone look at him in shock.

"So you mean my wife was being trained by hardcore women?" Batista asked

Randy nodded, "Yep and now they are fully capable to face whoever Hardy sends." He ended making his friends smile at him in appreciation.

**In another part of the arena;**

"I trust you to win this for me Paul" Matt said as he looked at his right hand man preparing for his match, "you know how important that prize is for me as well as this plan to work." He stated as Justin Gabriel nods his ascent.

"I am more than prepared to face anyone Orton sends my way sensei" the South African stated, "but who would help me win this one?" he asked.

Matt nodded at the question, "I understand that you are worried for your back-up; I'll send the Usos, Baretta and Hennig for superstar back-up and Katie Lea and Brooke for diva back-up." He revealed "Randy won't be expecting this once again, he is all for fair games after all." He stated.

"Okay, I better make my way out there" Justin stated as he walked out of the locker room followed by the back-ups Matt called.

**Back to Randy;**

The Viper looked at his best friend, "Promise me you'll take care of yourself out there man, I mean I want Hardy's blood but I won't endanger any of my friends anymore." He stated.

"Don't worry bro, I am not the SuperIron Man for nothing. I can take whoever Hardy sends." Cena stated confidently. "Whether he is a highflier or a powerhouse I can take him out." He ended.

Randy nodded, "Thank you for doing this for me man"

"As I said, don't worry about it. I'm your best friend and whatever troubles you make me trouble as well." John stated, "I have your back man, always." He ended as he wore his cap as he walked out of the locker room.

Randy then turned to the men and women he assigned to help his best friend, "Thank you guys for doing this." He stated.

"Don't thank us yet, we still don't have Hardy's blood." Miz stated as he and the rest followed Cena out.

**Ringside; **

"_This bout is a no-disqualification match all out brawl, the only time someone can win is either by submission or pinfall; first weighing in 246 pounds, from Cape Town South Africa Justin Gabriel."_ Lillian stated as the said superstar made his way down on the ring confidently. "_And his opponent weighing in 256 pounds, from Newbury Massachusetts John Cena" _she ended as Cena ran towards the ring throwing his signature hand sign to the fans.

The referee then signaled for the match to start as he motioned for the time-keeper to ring the bell; John and Justin met in the middle of the ring for the lock-up before John has overpowered Justin and pushing him away.

Justin was determined to not lose this match against Cena, he wanted to please his sensei, so he went for another lock-up before he threw Cena down with an arm drag. The momentum was going back and forth between the two opponents as the match drags on, just as Cena was poised to jump and deliver an elbow drop towards the prone form of Justin, the lackeys that were working for Matt came out making Cena come down of the top turnbuckle and into the middle of the ring.

The man was cornered, he didn't know where to turn, both Katie and Brooke can do harm to him as the superstars came towards him from all sides, "Inform Randy that _his _time with Evan is almost over 'cause whether he likes it or not Matt is going to take everything he values in his life, his _own _family." Justin stated as he delivered blows to the older man's body as the other men delivered their own blows before holding tightly on Cena's arms as Katie and Brooke delivered their own blows to the overpowered man.

As the other superstars and two divas continued to kick and punch the exposed body of Cena, the fans started to chant his name even those who hated him started to cheer for him. "I will also have your _wife _for _myself_. How does Nikki really taste like? Does she scream when she gets screwed? Does she writhe in ecstasy when a man thrust inside her?" Justin taunted.

John released a primal yell as he threw the other superstars away from him before he threw his entire body onto Justin's throwing angry punches on the younger man's face and body; "Don't you dare include my wife into your sick fantasies asshole." He replied; he was so focused in the South African man that he didn't saw the other superstars going back inside the ring and started to gang-up on him once again.

As Cena was once again being ganged-up on the fans jeers started to get louder.

Suddenly when Justin covered an almost unconscious Cena the people that Randy asked to assist Cena rushed inside on-time to save the match; Kelly took Brooke out with her new finisher the Kelly-nator, it was delivered when the opponent was standing half-way by pulling the hands and arms backwards and carrying her before she delivered a devastating pile driver knocking the opponent out. Tiffany then threw punches and kicks onto Katie, before delivering her finisher the run-in-Taryn; it was delivered by delivering a double kick on the opponents chest making them fall down before she run in the opposite side of the ring-ropes then delivering a spinning leg drop. As the superstars all delivered their own finishers Cena smirked, "It's a no DQ match Gabriel" he answered as he once again stood-up and delivered blows into the smaller man's body. He then delivered an AA to the man and pinning him for the win before whispering, "Tell your _sensei_ that his time is up," before he slowly walked out of the ring as Lillian announced; "_And the winner of this match…JOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHN "_

Cena clenched his jaw before clutching his side, Ted and Miz then immediately threw his arms around their shoulders and immediately escorted him to the trainer's room; after Miz and Ted assisted John to lie down on the bed, the doors opened immediately and rushed in Nikki and Randy, "Oh my gods, love what happened? You were okay up until you delivered that AA to Justin." She stated worriedly.

"It's nothing love, they were just brutal." Cena whispered "They didn't pull the power of their punches and kicks back. I admit they made a number on me but I had my retribution." He answered before he caressed his wife's face. "You need not worry about me love, just continue training with the ferocious and fierce six and learn more, those women doesn't even think that they were going to fight a man, they give it their all." He added before looking at his worried best friend, "I told you bro, I'll take care of him, now you can face Hardy at Survivor." He revealed with his infamous smile, "But keep track of that plan," he ended before looking at the people who assisted him, "Thanks" he said as the others smiled back with their own smile.

Cody grinned, "No worries" he answered, "We have your back as I know that you have ours." He continued before looking at his wife "You woman, very sexy" he stated before capturing his wife's lips in a sweet kiss making Ted, Miz and Swagger laugh.

"What's with the "ME TARZAN, YOU JANE" language Codeman?" Kelly asked.

Cody shrugged, "It's the only thing I can say when I saw how my girl fights against Katie." He stated before turning towards the other blonde diva, "What was that last move you made?" he asked Kelly.

Kelly grinned, "It's called the Kelly-nator. It's awesome isn't it?" she asked proudly making the men and divas nod, "After this thing, I'm going to approach Hunter and inform him that the divas needed their own tag-team division. Someone is working with Tiffany with a new finisher, a different one from that run-in-Taryn." She continued. "Plus have you seen the possible tag-teams?" she asked. "There's The Bella Twins, the Sexy Blonde's, the Fierce Ones, and the Bubbly Ones" she answered making the other two divas nod in their agreement.

"Wait, the Sexy Blonde's?" Miz asked.

Kelly nodded, "Yes, Maryse and Me, or Maryse and Tiff, or me and Tiffany." She answered

"How about the Fierce Ones?" he asked once again

" Oh gosh, are you blind? That's so simple, its Nattie and Beth." The diva answered, "And before you ask about the bubbly ones, they are Eve and Maria." Kelly ended as the superstars nodded.

The trainer then entered and looked over at John, "You have sore ribs, its typical with how brutal that match was" She revealed as she looked at the other talents, "Who else have problems?" she asked as she approached the cabinet that held her supplies.

The superstars and two divas shook their heads, "We're fine, we're more worried about John" Ted answered verbally.

"Okay, John I need you to sit up so we can tape your ribs" she revealed as she took out a large medical tape roll, "or do you want Mrs. Cena to do this instead?" she offered.

Nikki shook her head, "No, I'm worried that I might hurt him more, just please help him out." She declined.

The trainer then started to roll the tape around the superstars torso, "I have here a tube of medicine to ease the pain that would surely settle once the adrenaline comes off." She said as she handed the ointment to Nikki who accepted it, "Just rub it into the spots that is giving him trouble." She ended before she made her way out once again.

"So we're all okay to leave?" Randy asked.

Swagger and the rest nodded, "Yeah, we're beat, I need to rest" he answered as they made their way out with Cena and Nikki in the midst of the group.

TBC…


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Matt paced inside his locker room; "I'm sorry Sensei, I did all I can do to win that match" Justin said as he knelt down in-front of Matt Hardy.

The older man threw a disgusting look towards his student; "You didn't give your all Gabriel or else I would have that picture of Evan now if you did." He stated before looking at his other lackeys, "You all didn't give your everything; you didn't assist Justin better or else he would've won. But don't worry I would give you another chance to redeem yourselves." He continued as he stopped pacing and faced all of the people he recruited, "We're taking this more personal" he paused as he took something from his back, "way personal" he ended as his lackeys both men and women look at him in shock as they stared at the gun he was holding.

"What are we going to do? Kill them?" Candice asked as she glanced at Torrie, they never wanted to get this far, Matt only promised them of another run inside the squared-circle they loved.

Matt smirked, "If that's the only way I can guarantee that no one would stand between me and Evan, then yes, we're going to kill them." He ended as some people walked outside carrying boxes, "grab a gun everyone and practice. Next week, we begin the new plan." He ended as he walked out leaving the other superstars and divas gazing at the guns they now owned.

"I didn't sign up for this" Candice whispered to Torrie who nodded, "I only joined in because he promised us that he'll give us matches, Matt didn't tell us that we have to _kill_ to get them." She continued as she stared at the gun handed to her.

Torrie nodded, "I understand where you are coming from Candy, but we are already in _too_ deep, even though we look for an out it's not going to be easy. What if Matt turned to us?" she asked softly as she grabbed her things as well as the gun and waited for her friend who also gathered her belonging and picked-up the gun.

As Candice and Torrie left the building, a plan was forming into one of their minds, she needed an out and she wouldn't leave her friend in a situation where she would do something that they both doesn't want any part of.

"Hey, you want something to eat? I'll just drop off that 24 hour convenience store we found." Candice stated as she placed her gym bag on the bed she would occupy that night.

Torrie looked at her brunette friend and nodded, "Sure, thanks Candy." She replied with a smile as she sat down in-front of the TV and turning the component on.

"I'll be back in a few" Candice said as she went out of the room once again leaving her phone in her gym bag, she knows that Matt had planted a tracker on it, she doesn't want anyone reporting where she is to the deranged man. As she arrived at the convenience store she hurriedly approached a personnel and asked if she can use their phone as she left her phone at home. The manager was more than happy to be in her assistance, Candice smiled at the red haired woman gratefully before locking the door and grabbing the cordless phone and punching the numbers in and putting the phone in her ear;

"Hello?"

The brunette heard the sleepy voice of the person she called…

"Hey sorry if I wake you, I need to talk to you…" she stated before she related everything that happened to the other person before hanging-up and smiling at the manager and buying the things she needed and paying for it before she returned to the hotel. "Sorry if I was late Tor, there were a lot of patrons at this time." She stated as she smiled at her friend who didn't doubt what she said.

Torrie just grabbed a bag of chips before tearing it open, "It's okay, Matt was calling you actually and then he called me because you were not answering. I just told him you were out and left your phone." She answered.

"Thanks" Candice whispered as she turned her attention on the component while hoping that the person she called could help her and Torrie out.

**/ EB x RKO \**

"Dude, what brings you here?" Randy asked happily as he shook the hand of the MMA Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar.

Brock looked around and immediately went inside of the house Randy was in as well as the others who were all staying together in case Matt comes and endanger anybody else. "I need to talk to you" he revealed.

Randy looked around and frowned when he saw the worried expression of the older man, "Why? How can I help you?" he asked as Morrison turned the TV off so they can hear what Brock has to say.

"I…" Brock began before licking his lips, "…someone I love needs help badly" he began "she didn't know that what Matt wants is much more than she is willing to give, she didn't know that I am working against Hardy" he paused as he looked around and met the gazes of Trish, Lisa and Amy, he gulped before revealing "Matt wants to kill all those who are coming between him and Evan. The woman I love called me last night, she said that Matt bought everyone that is working with him guns to use." He continued "Matt even said that the new plan would materialize next week so he said to practice their marksmanship."

"Candice is working for Matt?" Amy asked as she studied her friend's expression "Who else wanted an out?" she continued

Brock gulped as Randy rubbed a hand on his shorn head and was uttering something under his breath, "Torrie and Candice wants an out, they don't want anything that has to do with Matt anymore." He answered before turning towards the younger man, "Can you help Candy and Torrie?" he asked. "Please Candice needs help and I would do anything that I can to help her out." He ended.

"Alright, we need to contact Torrie and Candice and meet up with them, who can do that without arousing any suspicions from Matt?" Randy asked "We need to help those two out, they're not that soulless to kill someone just because some _idiot_ wants other people dead." He continued "Those two are smart people and they know when to get their heads out of other people's business."

Lisa then raised a hand, "I can call them, Candice knows a few of my secret words, she'll know." She revealed as Mark, her husband, nodded "Then I can bring them to the ranch." She ended.

Brock shook his head, "Matt has also infiltrated the ranch that we all thought Evan was safe in. According to Candice, Matt has planted security cameras around the house and have been watching Little One like a hawk even before everything has started." He revealed "Plus, there is a ranch worker that is working double." He ended making Randy and Shane look at him with wide eyes.

"He is invading Evan's privacy!" Talia yelled as she stood-up and started to pace as her boyfriend, Shane Helms, rub a hand furiously on his face.

Randy gulped, "Who was working double?" he asked

"James O'Murley" Brock revealed.

"Shit!" Shane exclaimed as he kicked the ottoman in-front of him. "I thought that he could be trtú fucker!" he continued as the others looked at him, "I need to call Evan" he revealed before Brock took his phone away.

"No you can't" the MMA Superstar stated, "Evan's celphone as well as the main house landlines have been bugged." He continued.

Randy threw himself on the armchair as his strength was immediately drawn out of him. "What else did Candice said? Who's phone is bugged?" he asked

Brock shook his head, "This is all about Evan," he answered "Matt is keeping his eyes and ears open to whatever Little One is doing, his activities, he is not interested in anyone else's." he ended.

"Then who am I supposed to call to warn Evan about James?" Shane asked as he also weakly sat back down.

Mark stood-up, "Here is what we're going to do, Randy" the dead-man began as he pointed at the younger man, "you are going to call Travis, he is a trustworthy person and tell him to take Evan, his family, Cortero and his family, and Rutledge and his family out of the Korklan Ranch, tell him also that James is to not know of this plan as well as his wife or girlfriend that is with him inside that ranch. Travis knows where to bring Evan if worst comes to worst." He paused before looking at his wife, "Lisa, call Candice and tell her to meet you with Torrie at our ranch and explain to them what would happen now, it's either they work with us as spies or they completely turn every communication they have with Matt off." He continued as he turned to Brock, "And you, tell me what else did Candice revealed to you." He said as he took the MMA fighter inside his study with Adam.

"Atleast one of us still have a level-head." Cena stated making the others nod and Randy and Lisa to obey what the decorated superstar ordered them to do immediately.

**/ EB x RKO \**

Evan was staring at his celphone waiting for it to ring indicating that his beloved husband is calling, he sighed, Randy hasn't called him yet and its already getting late. Evan's nerves are going haywire when suddenly he felt someone sitting down beside him, "Hello Little One, what brings that frown on your face?" Travis asked his boss.

"Nothing" Evan answered as he released another deep breath as he looked at his phone again

Travis sighed, "You're waiting for Randy to call?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Evan inquired back shocked. "Am I that predictable?" he stated with a blush.

Travis released a laugh and shook his head, "No, its just that Randy already called me and told me something that nobody wants to hear especially you." He answered "And no, it's not because he is divorcing you, far from it, very far." He answered.

"Then what is it Trace?" he asked as he rubbed his bump easing the pain he was feeling from his daughter's constant moving.

Travis gulped, "Someone had infiltrated the ranch by hiring one of the workers as his personnel to spy against us. Matt has also bugged your phone as well as the landlines that's why Randy hasn't called you, as much as he wanted to hear your voice, he can't because Matt would be listening as well." He continued as Evan looked at him, his face getting paler and paler "Matt also has placed cameras around the house to see what activities you're doing, and according to the person that told boss, he has been watching you for years now." He ended "So Mark informed me to take all the trustworthy persons and you out of this ranch and transfer you to another safe place." He ended before handing his phone to his other boss, "Randy would be calling later, so you get to have my phone until we get you another one." He revealed before standing-up "You need to pack your things, everything you need for awhile, after everyone is asleep I'll kill the main switch inside the house so we can slip out." He ended before tipping his hat towards the younger man before leaving him shocked.

Just then Travis' phone rang, Evan looked down and saw his husband's name flashing, he hurriedly answered it shakily, "Randy?"

"Hey, I guess Trace already informed you of what is going on huh?"

Evan nodded as a few tears escaped his eyes, "Randy what would happen now? Where am I going to hide?" he asked

"Hush puppy, don't cry" he heard Randy console him "Trace already knows where to bring you. Anyway, how's your day? How's our princess?"

Evan smiled sadly as he rubbed his stomach again, "My day was good up until Trace told me what is going on, I was getting worried when you didn't call the usual time." He continued as he released a deep sigh, "Randy, what happened on the match?" he asked. "Our baby-girl is constantly moving" he ended.

"Well, I would be facing him on Survivor but according to the person that informed me of what is happening in that ranch, the _monster_ is cooking something up for next week so I am meeting with the others to make another plan to counter theirs. But don't worry, we're already working on it. You just take your vitamins and rest okay? I'll see you next week.".

Evan nodded, "Okay, I trust you with my whole being babe," he sighed, "just take care alright, please always be safe."

The younger man then heard his husband's laugh, "Don't worry, just take care of yourself and our daughter. I love you puppy."

"I love you too daddy" he replied before he disconnected the call and went inside to pack his bags in the dark.

TBC…


	23. Chapter TWENTYONE

**Chapter 21:**

"Lisa is so good to ask us out here, don't you think?" Torrie asked as she and Candice made their way towards the Ranch that was owned by their friend's husband.

Candice nodded as she concentrated on her driving, when Lisa called her a few days ago the former WWE diva and TNA Knockout informed her of something that unnerved her;

"_Hey Candy, how are you sweetie?"_

_Candice smiled when she heard her friend, Lisa Varon greets her enthusiastically "I'm good Tara, how __**are **__you? How is married life treating you?" she asked as she is still kept on the dark of whoever married the former Women's Champion._

"_I'm fabulous sweetie, well its fantastic, by the way my husband wants to meet you so he wants you to come here on his ranch." _

"_Okay, but where are we going?" she asked._

"_Hmm…just follow the map that I e-mailed you, see you and Torrie here in a couple of days Mrs. Lesnar." _

_Candice frowned, she never informed her friend that she was going out with the MMA fighter, "How did you know about us?" she asked_

"_Oh honey, you could never hide anything from me especially if I have my own trusty resource." _

_Candice sighed, "Alright, its about damn time that Tor and I met the man that made the Black Widow Diva's heart melt and for her to smile again." She teased._

"_Trust me sweetie, you and Torrie is going to get the shock of your lives, it might also __**change your lives for the better**__"_

"Oh wow," Torrie exclaimed as she studied the ranch house in the middle of a curving drive way, "Liz hit the jackpot with this husband of hers." She continued.

Candice nodded as she drive towards the open carpark, she then killed her engine before she and Torrie came out of the truck and grabbing their luggage out of the truck's trunk and trudged towards the large front porch before knocking on the mahogany wood entrance door, the door opened and the two former divas stared at the decorated man in-front of them, his hair was tied in a ponytail as his dangerous gaze they were used on looking at with fright was looking at them openly as the normally stoic looking man smiled at them, "Welcome to casa Calaway," Mark greeted them as he stepped aside and motioned for them to enter, "Lisa is just doing something upstairs. So how are you?" he asked as he escorted them towards the sitting room at the left side of the front door.

Torrie and Candice looked at each other before asking, "You married _our_ friend?"

Mark glanced at them as he placed the former divas luggage down by the opened windows and nodded, "Why?" he began "You both not expecting it to be me?" he asked

"Yes?" Candice asked as she looked at her blonde friend, "No offense to you Mark but you are a stranger, you never approached anyone of us backstage unless you are a superstar or a girlfriend of one of your closest friends."

Mark nodded, "Understandable, please have a seat, I'll just call my wife." He replied with a smile as he made his way towards the staircase and went upstairs leaving the two divas alone.

Torrie gulped, "She did told us that it would change our lives, we now know there's a _human_ side to the Undertaker." She stated as Candice nods

"I know but still, I think there is something that Lisa is not telling us" the brunette answered as she made her way towards the bookcase beside the fireplace, she then saw books that she knew her friend enjoys before seeing the pictures that were displayed, "but look at this, they are happy. So if Mark Calaway makes Lizzie happy, then who are we to come against them right?" she asked as she picked up the framed photo of the couple, Mark and Lisa was standing in the middle of a field, there were two customized bikes beside them, the diva have her arms wrapped around the decorated man's neck as she was on her tiptoes, she was wearing a tight black pants, midrib white shirt and midrib denim jacket; the superstar has a black bandana wrapped around his head as he smiled down at the woman wrapped around his arms, he was wearing acid washed pants, black muscle shirt and leather jacket both were happily smiling at each other widely.

Torrie nodded as she sipped at the juice the household offered to her, "Yep" she answered before she also stood-up and handing her friend the other glass, "And you can also see the atmosphere around the house, its homey and welcoming, it's a perfect environment if you wanted to start a family." She ended as she emptied her glass. Candice drank half of her drink before she and Torrie's eyes darkened as they fell into unconsciousness.

Mark entered the sitting area with Brock and nodded as they picked the two former divas up and brought them to the carpark and laid them side-by-side at the backseat of the WWE Superstar's black truck where Lisa was already waiting with two wash cloths, "So what now?" she asked as she looked at her husband who rode in the driver seat as Brock went inside the passenger seat.

"We go to where the others are and wait for them to regain consciousness" Mark answered

Lisa sighed, "I hope that whatever you plan Marky, my friends won't get themselves into danger." She replied.

Mark looked at his wife who was sitting behind him with a small loving smile, "Trust me on this one baby, I promise no harm will come to your friends."

"I trust you with everything Mark, I promise." Lisa replied with a loving smile of her own as she laid a hand on her husband's muscular arms before turning her attention on her sleeping friends.

**/ EB x RKO \**

Candice blinked her eyes open, she didn't know what happened, she was just drinking the glass of juice her friends' household employee offered to her and Torrie then nothing, her breath caught when she thinks that maybe Lisa was working for Matt and the _beast_ captured them to kill. She then jerked up and met the warm blue hues of the man she loves, "Brock?" she asked softly, "Where am I?"

Brock smiled as he approached the brunette, "Somewhere much more safer" he revealed as he captured her lips in a sweet kiss, "Mark, Lisa and I knew that until something horrible happens to you and Torrie, Matt wouldn't stop…" he continued as he once again stood-up "…so we brought you two somewhere safe." He ended as he laid a hand-out to her, "Everyone is waiting Candy, they need to know what else is Matt planning."

Candice then accepted the hand offered as she stood-up from the comfy bed she was lying down earlier, "Where's Torrie?" she asked as she looked around and did not saw her blonde friend.

"Outside with the rest" Brock revealed as he placed a hand on the small of his woman's back as he opened the bedroom door.

Candice looked around and found herself looking at an extravagant house, there were marble pillars, carpeted floors and a wide marble staircase. The couple then moved their way down as the former diva took everything in, "Wow" she softly exclaimed as she comes face-to-face with a beautiful room; there was a large chandelier on the high ceiling, as they entered the room that was supposed to be a receiving area.

On the farthest side of the room was a granite fireplace, as there were three wide long couch with black throw-pillows placed on them, there was a wide Egyptian rug and more wonderful paintings decorating the room.

"Finally you're awake, I didn't know how long you were going to sleep!" Lisa voiced-out as she saw her friend being guided by the MMA Superstar towards where everyone else, "Come and let me and Mark explain what is happening, we already informed Torrie and she is more than happy to work with us." She continued as she laced her hand with her brunette friend.

Candice let herself be guided deeper into the house as she was still dumbfounded on everything she saw, suddenly she was stopped on her tracks when she saw the people inside the room Lisa have guided her into, she then gulped as she met the steely-gaze of a man, he was wearing a white loose long-sleeves that were folded until his elbows and black slacks as he was holding a scotch-glass that has the amber liquid swimming on to it as the man studied her dumbfounded expression. Suddenly she saw a very pregnant brunette approach the man, the brunette was wearing a loose dark-blue long-sleeves and dark pregnancy pants, the brunette was barefooted as he enjoyed the feel of the Egyptian rug beneath his feet.

"Hi Candice, I'm Evan, welcome to my ancestral house." The pregnant brunette said as Candice blinked her eyes.

Candice has imitated a gold-fish as she gaped at the open expression of the person Matt said that he has fallen in-love with and immediately knew why the Angelic Diablo would do anything to get him. "Hi, nice meeting you" she replied as Evan hugged her briefly before he padded back towards his husband. "So can anyone kindly tell me what is happening here?' she asked as she looked around. She then finally saw her blonde best friend in a deep conversation with two men that she thought she'll never see again, "Eddie? Chris?" she called.

Eddie turned towards her and smiled, "Hey Candy, I hope you slept well." He replied as he hugged her before stepping back and allowing the Rabid Wolverine to take his turn.

"Okay before I fell unconscious again, can anyone _please_ explain to me what is going on?" she asked as she saw her former co-workers mingling with new faces.

Brock then escorted her to a seat as Randy began to answer her question, "If Matt has his own army to take me out, I have my own army to go against his." He revealed "Now, you know what is going to happen next week, you and Torrie both, Torrie already told us what she knows, its time you tell us what you know so we can help you." He ended.

Candice licked her lips before she stared at Evan's warm brown eyes, "He wanted to kill everyone who comes in between him _and_ Evan, and now that I met _Evan_ I finally understood why Matt is feeling that way." She revealed before she transferred her gaze towards the man that accepted herself, the true Candice Michelle Beckman, "Matt is crazy about Evan as I am crazy about Brock" she continued as her boyfriend smiled down at her before she turned and face Randy again "but the difference between me and him is that I know when to stop pining on someone that can't return my feelings the same way."

"Matt has recruited the people that he knew have some kind of grudge against you" she kept on as she looked at Randy once again "against everyone that is close to you" she paused "I was only swayed when Matt promised me another run inside the squared-circle. But I've forgotten that I have gained more when I stopped wrestling, I have true love, met my true friends. I was blinded by the promise of fame, but when Matt took the gun out, I decided that it wasn't worth it. I won't kill just for fame." She ended as she looked at her best friend who was now enveloped in her husband's, Billy Kidman's, embrace. "Torrie and I won't kill for fame."

Torrie nodded, "I was also persuaded to join in Matt's army when he promised that he'll give Billy another chance to prove himself inside the ring, but now I know that its not worth it. Billy has found more enjoyment in training future superstars than doing on-screen matches." She revealed "Thankfully Candy has more presence of mind than I have or else we would still be joining Matt in disposing some of our real friends." She ended as Billy tightened his hold on his wife's waist.

"So he is really planning to kill people just to get me?" Evan asked wide eyed as he continuously rubbed his stomach as the news that anyone he cared about might be in danger stressed him out.

Torrie shook her head, "Not plan, he _is_ going to kill people that would go in-between _him_ and you." She answered

"Oh gods" Evan gasped as he looked at his husband worriedly, "Ivan, oh gods Randy"

Randy gulped but before he can answer Torrie assured him falsely, "He's going to be fine, he's going to be safe wherever you and Randy sent him and your parents."

"No" Candice replied frankly "I'm sorry but I can't build your hopes up Evan, if your son and both set of his grandparents are in Aussie, Matt has sent his goons after them already." She continued ignoring the gasp from Torrie and the audible gulp from her boyfriend, "Matt has send Brian Kendrick, Ken Anderson and Chris Daniels to retrieve them and bring them back here in the US a few days ago just after Cena's match against Gabriel." She ended

Evan turned towards his husband who was sitting stock-still, "Randy, _our baby_." He gasped as he held on tightly onto Randy's hand "Oh gods Randy what would that monster do to our parents and to our poor _Ivan_?" he begged as his tears started to fall from his wide puppy eyes.

TBC…


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Randy was standing inside the ring at the beginning of RAW staring at the mat thinking, his husband was ordered to get into bed rest earlier than expected after he went hysterical as they both learned that the man that wanted him gone must have their treasure as well as their parents. The Apex Predator raised the microphone towards his mouth and started, "Matthew Moore Hardy," he then looked up as he faced the ramp, "man I know deep inside that anger and envy is the man I held in high regards before we both met and courted Matthew "Evan" Korklan, the man that taught me on how to be a good brother to my siblings, a good man and a great friend." He continued "I just come here to beg you, _please_ Matt return my son to me, return my family to me." He begged as he started to kneel down.

"I am _begging_ you, give me my family back, I almost lost Evan because he is worried about our parents and our _son_." He continued "Matt" he started before Matt Hardy's theme song echoed out around the arena.

Matt was standing on top of the platform smirking, "Your son" he started as he laid out a hand as he flicked his wrists making the 'come out' motion to someone behind him "is a tough kid to crack." He continued as Heath and Justin carried out a bound, gagged and crying Ivan Keith Orton. "He doesn't want to accept me as his _father_. Just a simple request made by someone who was there all throughout his other father's pregnancy with him; by the man that was supposed to be _his_ father even though not by blood." He continued as he gripped a handful of the boy's head and raised the bowed head of the Viper's son up roughly, "By the man who was supposed to be his father if someone like you didn't trespass on what was _mine_." Matt continued as he released the boy's head roughly as well as Ivan started to cry for his daddy again.

Randy gulped as he watches the rough treatment his son was enduring. "Matt" he began as he raised his mic again

"Hush" Matt cut him out "I am not done" he stated as the fans was watching what was happening with wide eyes, they could not look away, it was like a train wreck where the only thing that they can do is watch and see what would happen next "see _Randy_ if you didn't pursue Evan like I told you to, do you think Evan would be in a hospital in a bed rest because he _almost_ lose his daughter? The daughter that _I_ should have given him if you didn't win his heart first?" he continued "Your parents wouldn't be in this state as well as _Evan's_ if you didn't disobey me twelve years ago." He revealed as he snapped his fingers and there on the Titantron was the bloodied figure of Cowboy Bob Orton and Gem Korklan as both Elaine Orton and Josephine Korklan was bound by their hands and was hanging on the wall, dried tear tracks and grime on their faces.

"You did this Randy" Matt stated harshly "you're the one who is responsible for this to happen!" he taunted the openly crying man on the ring.

Randy was kneeling helplessly as he watched his parents as well as his parents-in-law on the screen both pairs were knocked-out unconscious before he transferred his eyes to his son who was pleading at him, for him to do something. He then thought of what he promised his puppy;

"_I'll get them back if that's the last thing I do puppy." Randy whispered as he ran his fingers into his husband's thick brunette hair "I'll get Ivan and our parents back baby." He whispers._

_Evan smiled sadly at his husband as he cupped his face, "I trust you Randy, I believe that you would indeed have them back. I love you" he whispers before he closed his heavy lidded eyes as Randy watches over him_

"What do you want from me Matt?" Randy asked "What do you want in exchange for those people that _I _care about? What would I have to _do_ just for you to return my _family_ back?"

Matt smirked, "You want to know what _you_ need to do to get them _back_?" he asked "It's easy actually; you just need to _lose_ at our match tonight. You would have _your_ parents back. I would also _release_ Evan's parents since _they_ don't want to accept me into _their_ son's life. BUT…" he paused as he glanced at the boy cowering in fear beside him "…your son is going to stay with me. _He_ is the only way I can get to _Evan_ once he learned what _I_ have done to his parents." He ended. "Here is the stipulations and rules of _our_ match tonight Orton."

"The winner of _our_ match wins Ivan _and_ Evan plus the _unborn_ baby; the loser would sever any ties he have with both Ivan and Evan, he is also to move _far_ away and never come back, he would never contact both _Ivan_ and _Evan_ again. Our match would be a steel caged match, and not just any ordinary steel cage Orton, look up" Matt paused as he pointed up. Randy looked up as his eyes widened, the cage that they were going to use was the one that the company use when it's the Elimination Chamber minus the pods, "the only way the person can win is by submission or pinfall." He continued "So do you agree Orton?" he asked with a sadistic smirk on his face.

Randy rolled his neck as he slowly stood-up; "I _accept_ Hardy except, when I _win_ your going to release all the people I love, my son, my parents, Evan's parents and you would stop pining for my husband." He ended as he squint his eyes in anger as his head thinks of a plan on how he can make Matt pay while they were inside the chamber cage.

"I accept Orton" Matt answered before he and the other two superstars walked backstage, Heath and Gabriel still hauling little Ivan with them.

Unbeknownst to them Randy has a plan that would ensure that Matt would fight him cleanly and fairly, "_I got you now assclown_" he silently thought.

As Randy and Matt (with Heath and Justin) harsh it by the ring area; Cena, Morrison, Copeland, Reso, Eve, Kelly, Melina and Nikki were making their way towards the Angelic Diablo's locker room where they found every other lackey and goons the older Hardy recruited even the superstars and divas from the other promotional wrestling companies.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Cena asked as he looked behind him.

The others nodded as they all wore their masks to cover their faces; they were wearing an all black attire for the men and an all white attire for the women. Jay then slowly opened the locker room door silently as he took the pin out of the sleeping gas he was holding, he slowly rolled three of it inside before closing the door behind him, "We have three minutes to take their guns from their bags, understood?" he asked before they rolled the masks down and entered the room and saw the people sleeping inside in different positions.

Morrison motioned for the divas to go towards the left side where the divas that Matt recruited were sleeping as he and the three other superstars made their way to the right all of them taking the black bag from their back and opening the zipper as they made their way towards the gym bags and taking the guns that was hidden carefully. The four divas was making their way stealthily around, picking the guns from the bags as quickly as they can while making sure that they won't wake anyone from their deep slumber.

After awhile they made their way back out with their black bags full of clips, guns and other things that they think they can use to harm the people that was close to Randy, Cena nodded at Torrie and Candice who were waiting outside for them before the two divas made their way inside and laid down on the floor with their eyes closed just waiting for the others to start stirring before they too acted like they were just about to wake-up.

In another part of the arena, Mark nodded at Glen, Rock, Brock, Eddie and Benoit as he smiles at Lisa as she stood across him with Amy, Gail, Trish, Christy and Beaulah. They were all standing by the stairwell where Cody and Ted saw some of Matt's goons led Randy and Evan's parents. "We all know the plan right?" Eddie asked as he gripped the hem of his mask and was about to roll it down on his face. Everyone nodded as they rolled their masks down and stealthily opened the door and made their way down the basement.

Mark motioned for the divas to move towards the right as they heard footsteps coming closer towards them, Lisa and the other divas hid behind the wall as the superstars entered first. Inside the boiler room Mark saw Zeke, Regal, Kozlov. Goldberg, Skip Sheffield and Paul Birchall gathered around the unconscious men with sadistic grins on their faces, "Matt promised us that we can have them as toys after he wins over Orton tonight" they head Birchall said "What do you want to do with them?" he asked.

"I'll be more than willing to dispose of them after a round of matches." Regal stated "Or I could just kill them" he continued as he pointed his gun to Cowboy without pulling the trigger or even the safety on.

Mark nodded at his companions as he and Glen approached them first since they have _way_ more practice with stealth as he was the deadman and Glen was the big-red machine. He then just grabbed on the guns the six superstars have and immediately throwing them towards Eddie who placed them inside a bag before Glen all took them out in a big tackle as he also grabbed their extra handguns from their foot. "How original?" Benoit asked before he jumped into Birchall and started beating him by the pipe he picked up on the way.

Eddie grinned behind his mask as Sheffield made his way towards the Latino, "_Oh no hombre, ini hablar!_" _Oh no man, not likely!_ he stated as he whacked the younger man's head on the wall loudly before picking his aluminum bat and twirling it on his hand, "_Levantarse_ _muy antipático!_ _Cómo poder tú llamar se luchador cuando justamente uno golpe en la pared tú poder ni siquiera_ _levantarse_! _No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mi!_"_ Get up you horrible person! How can you call yourself a wrestler when just one slam on the wall you can't even stand-up! You didn't even stand a chance against me!_ he taunted. Sheffield grabbed his pounding head as he get-up he then doubled over when Eddie slammed his bat on his ribs, "_Oops ¿perdón? yo ver do no tener hacer dañar intención_" _Oops pardon me I didn't mean to _he stated before he slammed the bat again onto the muscular back of the man before letting the bat go and just delivered kicks and punches on the man. "_tú inútil cerdo_!" _you worthless pig_ he whispered before he stood-up and looked down at an unconscious superstar. He then went to his bag and took out a duck tape and started binding the huge man's hands and feet together; before doing the same to an unconscious Birchall.

"Nice meeting you again Bill, but I didn't know that you have _stooped _so low nowadays." Brock stated as he delivered punches onto his former nemesis, "You're getting slow Berg" he continued taunting the other man as he continued to exchange blows with the bald man. "But you never learn a lesson do you?" Brock asked as he slammed the other superstars body into the wall "I am better than _you_" he ended before he delivered one last punch into the man's face before he called Eddie to let the Latino bind his hands and feet together.

Mark rolled his head as he looked down at the bloody face of Zeke and grinned, "I had fun Ezekiel, thank-you." He whispered before calling Eddie and asking for the duct tape as he also started to bind both hand and feet of the South American man before standing up and seeing that the superstars that were guarding Randy and Evan's father were now bound and gagged. He nodded at the superstars that were with him before they made their way towards the unconscious bodies of the two men that were very important to Randy and his family.

"Do you think the girls are getting this easier than us?" Glen asked as he finally tied and gagged Kozlov as he looked at the people that are with him.

Rocky shrugged, "Hopefully they are having this easier than us." He answered.

Amy was thrown into the wall as she faced Karma, "Fuck" she whispers, they were having harder time facing the divas that were guarding Elaine and Josephine. "This is getting harder and harder every time" she whispers, "but I ain't someone who gives up" she states as she rushes and delivers punches and kicks once again into the large woman's body. "I am not the Queen of Extreme for nothing, plus I did not train with those ferocious six for null." She whispers as she jumps over the woman and grabbed the pipes over the other woman's head before turning and double kicking Karma on the face with her white steeled boot. "There now stay down so I can do this!" Amy ordered before she jumped once again and grabbed onto a pipe once more before she swing herself towards the fallen diva and landing with a huge leg drop and grabbing the gun the huge woman was preventing her from taking. "Sorry, my husband is waiting for me. I need to finish you early although I enjoy fighting with you." She ended as she grabbed a handful of the woman's braided locks before slamming it into the floor making her slip into unconsciousness and tying her hands and feet and gagging her mouth with a tight cloth.

"_¿aló? Molly nosostras enfrentarse con vez_," _hello Molly we meet again _Trish whispers as she faced her former friend as she delivered a spinning kick, "_y todavía tú fácilmente derribar por la Reina de_ _Stratusfaction_? _¡qué triste!_." _still you are easily brought down by the Queen of Stratusfaction? How sad! _She ended as she threw the gun she has recovered from Molly to Christy who was standing by the door in case someone comes in and disturbed the party the divas are having, but the TNA Knockout was holding an aluminum bat as she also catches the guns and other deadly weapons the other divas are throwing towards her.

Gail was staring into her former mentor's eyes and smiled, "I thought this is high time that the student teaches her teacher a thing or two" she whispers before she runs in full speed towards Ivory making the older woman fall down on the dirty mattress, "These is for every second you told me I am not talented, that I was worth nothing" she whispers as she delivers solid punches in the older woman's face "for those times that you called me disgusting, that I amount to shits" she continued as she stood-up and delivered solid kicks into the woman's chest. "This is for Todd, the man I was about to marry before you took him away from me" she ended as she delivered one last kick before she tied and gagged the unconscious woman and retrieving everything she needed to get from the woman's body.

"You learn to stay away from men who has wives you slut." Lisa delivered a parting word into the almost unconscious Michelle McCool as she tied and gagged her tighter than what the other divas did. "These women are much harder to fight" she whispers before making her way towards Josephine and Elaine as Trish and Christy grabbed the full bag and made their way out to call the superstars and inform them that they are done.

Mark entered the room and saw Michelle crying, bound and gagged, he just raised an eyebrow at her before he turned towards his wife, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Huh?" Lisa looked-up and smiled, "I am, much better than McWhore over there" she answered as she nodded towards the conscious woman, "Although I must tell you she's a tough bitch." She commented with a nod. "So how is Bob and Gem?" she asked as Mark carried the unconscious body of Elaine Orton as Rocky carried Josephine Korklan out as well.

Mark shrugged as much as he could while carrying a deadweight of a woman that was not his wife upstairs where another set of medics are waiting with Cody, Tiffany, Ted and Christian, "Beaten and unconscious but otherwise they're okay." He answered before nodding at Hunter who was looking over the people that Big Show was carrying with the help of Batista. "And you lot take them out?" he asked as he looked at the unconscious bodies of the people that was carried up from the boiler room. Mark and Lisa nodded.

"Who took Karma out?" he asked as he glanced at the large woman.

Amy smiled proudly at Hunter, "I did, and let me say that she is a tough competitor. I had a rough time taking her down, ask Christy" she answered as she pointed to the woman she taught before she got released. The TNA Knockout nodded in agreement, "I needed to fight her like I would fight a man just to subdue her, I was thrown into the wall a couple of times before I got her to stay down." She explained.

"But do you need anything? Medics? Hospital?" Glen asked his wife worriedly as he immediately approached her and looked her over.

Amy giggled, "No, Glen I'm okay baby don't worry." She answered "But we can't relax, not yet we still don't have Ivan" she relayed as they all nodded in agreement. They indeed need to take Ivan in their custody before they can start to relax.

TBC…


	25. Chapter TWENTYTHREE

**Chapter 23:**

Cena grinned at the text message he received from Cody before looking at the people gathered inside his best friend's locker room; "They got them" he announced making everyone sigh in relief.

"So who took Karma out?" Beth asked as the divas found out that the older divas was the one who would have the pleasure to face the large woman.

Cena looked at the message and started to read loud: "Well the 'rents are out and safe, on their way towards the hospital. Here are the unscheduled matches for tonight: 'Taker vs Zeke; Glen vs Kozlov; Rocky vs Regal; Lesnar vs Goldberg; Guerrero vs Sheffield, Skip TKO'ed by Latino Heat _and an_ aluminum bat; Benoit vs Birchall, Birchall TKO'ed by lead pipe. Unscheduled cat fight: Lita vs Karma, exciting match according to the Queen of Extreme herself; Tara vs McCool, winner takes 'Taker's last name, oh wait its already done; Ms Stratus vs Molly Holly, one Stratusfaction served cold; Gail Kim vs Ivory, revenge is better served cold by beautiful Mrs. Jones." Everyone was laughing at what Cody texted.

Just then Cena received another text; "But according to Mrs. Jacobs everyone still needs to be on high guard 'til Little Ivan is home with us" he read as everyone nodded.

Randy walked out of the shower room with a big grin, "Tell Codeman and Teddy, it's their time to be Tag Team Champions, make sure that they bring their partners out there." He voiced out. "Primo and Epico won't know what they are going against." He stated as he nodded at Carlito and Masters who were now both wearing the same clothes half of Randy's army is wearing. "Keep in mind they really don't know what is happening, just teach them that they shouldn't believe on what Hardy said, especially you Carly, that's your younger brother." He added.

Carlito nodded, "I know" he replied as he threw his trademark apple up and down before grinning, "they need to know that I spit on the face of the people who don't want to be on the right side of the law." He ended as he and Masters made their way out of the huge locker room.

**At ringside: **

"_This Tag Team Championship match is scheduled for one fall, first to be escorted by Rosa Mendes and Caitlyn the Tag Team Champions, Epico and Primo Their opponents, to be escorted by Tiffany and Kid Benoit, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase!"_ Lillian announced before she went out of the ring.

"Just focus at the superstars" Christian stated as he grabbed the Million Dollar Belt, "we can handle the divas" he continued "inter-sexed match, its not everyday fans can watch that." He ended with a grin as Ted smiled before kissing his husband in-front of the thousands audience in attendance and millions who were watching RAW.

Ted rubbed his lover's cheek with the pad of his thumb, "Just take care of yourself, I feel like celebrating tonight." He whispers before kissing the younger man again. Cody just shook his head as he also kissed his wife's lips.

"Make me proud angel" the second-generation superstar stated as he smiled at his wife before he dragged the third-generation superstar up the ring, "get your head outta the gutter DiBiase or else no celebratory sex for you and Kid Benoit" he utters as Ted nodded as he focused himself on facing Epico. "Who would go first? I think Epico is in for the lock-up." Cody ended.

Ted looked at his best friend, "Let me, we have one unsettling conversation to end." He replied.

"Let me guess, he called dibs on Christy?" Cody asked.

Ted shook his head, "No he hits on Christian even though everyone in this freaking company knows that he is in a relationship and married to me." He answered.

Cody sighed and nodded, "Alright, good luck man, kick some epic ass." He grinned at how clever he was making Ted nod with a smile.

"_Ring the bell!" the referee stated as he signaled for the match to start._

_Ted and Epico met in the middle of the ring and tightly locked-up, Ted easily overpowered the highflier throwing him on the side as he delivered a clothesline early on the match. He then started to exchange blows with the highflier after the smaller man went back-up. The champions have tagged each other a few times not letting Ted tag his best friend in the match. The momentum was back towards the champions but this time Ted won't allow Primo to tag Epico back-in so he easily carried the smaller man in his shoulder as he tagged Cody inside._

"Who would distract the referee? We're almost at the fifteen minute mark" Ted asked as he looked at his husband and Tiffany. Christian smiled as he approached the referee who was on his stomach looking if Primo has pinned Cody down, he pursed his lips as he pulled the referee out of the ring, As referee Scott Smichdt reprimanded Kid Benoit outside the ring two masked man who were both wearing an all black attire run inside the ring and delivering kicks and punches to Epico and Primo before one of the men in black pulled out a green apple from his belt bag and polished it on his shirt first before rolling his mask up until his nose and took a bite, he then chewed hurriedly before spitting on his younger brothers face before they rushed once again back stage as Tiffany pulled Kid Benoit away from the fuming referee.

_The referee then rolled back inside the ring looking confused as hell as the pin was now given by Cody, as he slammed his hands on the mat thrice Caitlyn and Rosa rushed inside the ring and started to deliver kicks into any exposed part of Cody. Tiffany immediately went inside the ring followed by Kid Benoit and Ted. _

_Ted took Epico outside the ring as they exchanged blows leaving Cody, Tiffany, Kid Benoit to face Rosa, Primo and Caitlyn; "_I'll take Caitlyn since she's built like a man, you get Rosa and deliver your new finisher okay?" Christian whispers to his best friend who nodded_. Cody then took Primo out as they shared blows by ringside. Kid Benoit then smiled as he exchanged blows with Caitlyn before setting her up with the Benoit Legacy, a finisher that was done by pulling the opponents arms back before carrying them up then face planting them on the mat before the one who was doing the moves climb the top rope and paid tribute to Chris Benoit by delivering a flying headbutt. As Kid Benoit delivered his finisher Tiffany approached Rosa from behind and doing a fireman's carry before making the opponent fly and face planting them on the mat before Tiffany made her way to the top rope, balancing herself before she delivered a turning belly plop. _"And that's how you execute the Unmerciful." Tiffany stated as she nodded her approval on what she did

_Outside Cody has finally tire out of exchanging blows with Primo so he finally delivered his finisher the "Cross Rhodes" as Ted also delivered the "Dream Street" to Epico before they went back into the ring and helping their own partners into rolling the two divas out._

"_The winner of this match and you're new Tag Team Champions, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase!"_ Lillian announced as the referee handed Christian and Tiffany their partners respective belts as well as the Million Dollar Belt.

Christian smiled, "Damn baby, what plans do you have for me tonight?" he asked as he and Ted shared a quick kiss as the third-generation superstar smirked.

"Something we both wanted for awhile." Ted answered as he and Christian with the other couple made their way backstage and was immediately handed a duct tape and gag by Maria and Jeff Hardy.

Cody snapped his fingers as he and Ted gave their new titles to the backstage hand to replace the names on the nameplate; "Damn we forgot about this." He whispers as they waited for the other superstars and divas to make their way into the backstage. As Rosa made her way first she didn't see Tiffany approaching her and gagging her mouth tightly and binding her hands and feet before knocking her out so Batista can carry her towards the place where the other Matt Hardy soldiers are waiting bound and gagged as well.

Christian delivered a right hook into Caitlyn KO-ing her before he gagged and tied her hands and feet together before RVD carried her away.

Ted and Cody immediately delivered a sleeper hold to Epico and Primo once they made their way inside the gorilla making them unconscious at once before gagging and binding their hands and feet together before Big Show and Samoa Joe carried them away and placing them into the locker room where the other soldiers they gagged and tied were being guarded by Rhyno and Abyss.

"Well, we just have a few more of them to knock-out before we can get Ivan and relax" Christian whispered to Ted who nodded as he tightened his hold on his husband's hips.

Cody studied his wife as he cocked his head to the side, "What's the double whammy finisher you just made?" he asked as they followed their best friends towards the locker room they were occupying. Tiffany glanced at her husband.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Cody jerked a hand back towards the ring area, "The double knock-out you made out there" he clarified.

"Oh" Tiffany said as she finally understood what her husband was asking, "Rage and Blaze worked with me on that one, that's called the Unmerciful, nice move right?" she asked with a grin.

Cody and Ted nodded, "That was a devastating move" Cody agreed before turning towards Christian, "How about you, that's the first time I saw you deliver that one" he stated.

"Of course it would be the first time you'll see that" Christian stated proudly, "my parents, biological parents, worked with me on that one. Like a bonding experience with mats, ropes and a whole lot of flying involved." He ended with a proud smile.

Ted glanced at his best friend before turning to the man he have been married for over a year and have been with for almost three; "What do you mean by biological parents?" he asked.

"Christy! What a way to debut the move we were practicing." Trysa stated with a wide smile as she embraced the younger man proudly.

Chris Benoit nodded as he pats the younger man's shoulder like a proud father does, "Indeed, I'm proud of you son." He revealed making Cody and Ted stop on their tracks.

"SON?" Ted exclaimed as he studied his husband who was snuggling more towards the former ECW diva's arms.

Trysa and Chris nodded, "Yes Theodore, you are sleeping and married to our son, our youngest son at that." He answered making Ted gulp.

"That devastating move is the Benoit Legacy, practiced and formulated by my parents Christopher Michael Benoit and Trysa Beaulah Hayes-Benoit." Christian answered proudly before looking shyly at his husband, "Sorry if I didn't tell you early in our relationship Teddy-bear." He stated making Ted laugh before pulling his husband towards him and kissing his lips passionately even though the younger man's parents are there watching.

Ted shook his head as he pulled back, "Just don't forget to tell me something this big next time alright?" he asked as he cupped his lovers' face.

"Okay" Christian replied before hugging his man tightly.

Just then the locker room door opened, "Aren't you guys coming inside? We still have a few of MH Soldiers out there just waiting to strike." Brock announced before he made his way back in leaving the door wide open so that the three couples can come inside as well as Jeff and Maria who immediately closed the door and turning the iPod dock on that was facing the door so no one can hear anything except music if you tried and listen from outside.

"So what now?" Cody asked as he looked around at the other RKO Soldiers, "Have we received any words to where Matt is keeping Ivan?"

Mark nodded, "Yeah, Austin, Helms, Lashley, Miz and Shawn are on their way." He answered as he relaxed with his wife.

"Why" Christian started before he licked his lips and continuing, "why is there no diva with them?" he asked worriedly.

Phil immediately then gave the four people who just finished their match each bottles of energy drink, "Because we have finally subdued every diva that works for Matt. The only ally Matt now is Heath, Justin, Daniel Bryan, Shannon Moore and Kendrick. Not much in weight division and experience especially if they are facing Miz, Helms, Austin, Lashley and Michaels." He ended.

"Alright then after we get rid of Hardy its Randy _and_ Evan's happily ever-after?" Ted asked hopefully.

Glen nodded as he raised his bottle of energy drink, "More or less" he answered before everyone raised their bottles in salutation.

Lashley laid his back flat against the wall as they finally approached the upper box that held the superstars and Ivan inside, "So how did you want to do this?" he asked as he was the one with a military background he was the one asked to lead on that last assignment for the day. The very last agenda for everyone is to be there to support Randy in giving his revenge to Matt for _scaring_ and _harming_ his family.

Miz rubbed his chin before nodding and getting his phone out of his belt bag and calling a few favours.

Suddenly Ashley Massaro-Mizanin, Maryse Ouellett, Brie Garcia, Joy Giovanni and Jamie Szantyr appeared wearing their most revealing and sexiest outfits. "So why did you call us love?" Ashley asked softly as she approached her husband.

"Distraction" Miz answered making everyone look at him like he was crazy.

Shawn shook his head, "Nuh-uh are you crazy?" he softly exclaimed. "You are going to let someone else lay a hand on these women who might I add are secured in a relationship?" he asked.

"Well Mr. Main-eventer, can you _please _tell me what else can we do while these guys concentrate on Ivan?" Miz asked as he crossed his arms before tapping his wrist, "Time is ticking Hickenbottom." He ended.

Shawn gripped his hair before sighing in defeat, "Alright, I give" he started "so what's your plan that you have to call the _divas_ in?" he asked.

Miz laid a hand out as Alex Riley approached them with a trolley, "They wanted to have fun, let's give them one with the divas as I said, _distractions_." He revealed as he took the cloth off the trolley the Varsity Villain was pushing.

"Alright, good-luck girls, just shout or whatever once the superstars are distracted, just don't get into any trouble." Lashley stated.

Maryse and the other divas smiled seductively, "Oui monsieur" the Sexy of Sexy replied as she took Riley's place on pushing the cart as Ashley and Brie opened the door as the superstars hid behind the door. "Bonjour" Maryse greeted sexily as she laid her exposed bust more making Kendrick and Slater gulped and wet their lips. Justin eyed the other divas and smiled when he thought the woman that captured his lust was there.

"Oh hello Nicole" Justin whispered making Brie gulped and smiled like her sister as she turned and laid a hand onto the superstars chest.

Brianna flipped her hair back before pulling her bottom lip in, "Oh hello PJ" she whispers, "you want some wine?" she asked as she poured the champagne into the wine glasses before handing one to Justin and taking one for her own. "For the success on bringing Orton down." She revealed as she raised her glass as the others to do the same.

"Cheers" the Superstars replied as they pulled the divas that they were lusting after closer towards them.

Justin drank his wine completely as Brie slowly and surely reached his tenting pants with her soft hands, "Oh PJ, you are _way_ bigger than John, I want to –" Brie stopped talking when the superstar conked out on her making her giggle as she looked around and saw that every soldier left of Matt Hardy are now asleep. "Well that was easy." She stated as she approached the door and invited the soldiers from Randy's army in.

"Wow that was fast." Shawn voiced out as he stealthily made his way towards the other door inside the room, opening it and smiling as he found a tied and gagged Ivan Orton, "Hey kid, remember me?" he asked as he pulled the boy closer to him as he removed the bindings and the gag.

Ivan nodded, "Yes, you work with my father's before." He whispered. "But Mr Michaels how did you find me?" he asked worriedly.

"Come here" Shawn offered as he pulled the kid up before they made their way out of the room and coming face to face with a scene he never thought he would see, Cena and Batista were hauling the sleeping superstars out as they were now finally tied-up and gagged. "we found you because we have resources." He replied before he let the boy go who immediately ran towards Jamie and Shane's arms.

Ivan sobbed at his Uncle and Aunt's arms before turning and looking for his father, "Where is my daddy Uncle Greg?" he asked.

"He's preparing to face the _monster_ Little Ivan, your poppa is in the hospital because the doctors were scared that he may lose your baby sister when he and your daddy found out that the _monster_ have you." Shane answered as he carried his nephew out followed by the rest as the last remaining soldier of Matt Hardy was placed inside the locker room, then Laurinitis nodded as he let the camera men set-up inside the room just watching the Matt Hardy soldiers come through all groggy and sleepy headed. Laurinitis nodded at Cena and Batista, "So he is the remaining one?" he asked.

Cena nods, "Yep, and then it's a happy ever after for Ortz." He replied

TBC…


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

_The arena lights were setting the mood as the most feared cage was being lowered down into the ring, the audience was watching closely as the referee stood in the middle of the ring bravely. Just then Matt Hardy's theme echoed around the arena as the said superstar walked out of the gorilla not knowing that his followers and soldiers are now ceased by Randy Orton. He confidently walked down the ramp eyeing the cage like a crazed demon. As he finally entered the ring as well as the cage he climbed the top turnbuckle and showed the fans his famous 'V.1' hand sign._

_He then climbed down and waited for his opponent's entrance…_

_Randy walked out of the gorilla surrounded by his own army making Matt's eyes widen in shock, the Viper released a small smirk that said everything that Matt doesn't want to know. He then climbed the stairs alone as his own army stand behind him like the faithful and loyal people they are. _"You can do this Ortz!" _Cena yelled in support as the others hyped the fans to start chanting _"Orton! Orton!" _over and over again; Randy laid his arms out like the one in his 'Legend Killer' pose as he bathed in the support of the fans. As he climbed down of the turnbuckle he and Matt looked at each other, anger and hatred shown in their eyes. Orton anger and hatred for the man who wanted to tear his family apart, who harmed his son, who ordered for his father and father-in-law to be beaten; Hardy's eyes harden in anger and envy as he stared at the man who took the man he love away from him, the man who made him miserable for years, now was his chance to avenge his broken heart._

"This match is scheduled for one-fall; first billing from Cameron, North Carolina Matt Hardy!" _Lillian introduced the older Hardy as he turned and hyped the fans in supporting him since he finally realized that his own army is somewhere preparing to fight back against the army Orton has assembled._"And his opponent, billing from St. Louis, Missouri Randy Orton!" _she continued as Randy turned towards the fan with his steely eyes that made the fans cheer for him joining the people that he considers close friends in cheering for him._

"Ring the bell!"_ the referee called out as the two men locked up in the middle of the ring as they try and overpower each other but in the end Matt won as he first had the upper hand, he delivered blows into the younger man's body as he yelled his anger and frustration out. But Randy was not going down without a fight so he delivered his own punches towards the older man. They were getting at it and using the cage into its full advantage as they slammed each other down on the steel floors, giving each other DDT's on them as well._

_Matt again had the upper hand and saluted to Chris Jericho whose eyes widened when he saw that Matt was setting Randy up for the Walls of Jericho. Randy was crying out in pain as he was folded into two, he is not giving the monster the satisfaction of seeing him quit and broke down. He is fighting for his family; the faces of the people that were counting on him flashed in his head as well as the people who helped him get to where he was now._

"Give up Orton or I break you in half." _Matt threatened _"I told you Evan is mine, seeing that I am the better man, quit Orton."_ He taunted as he pulled the younger man's body backward making him fold almost in half but Randy persisted, his husband, his puppy, his love, his Evan came rushing in his head, how the man that was fighting him and breaking him in half had scared his younger lover away from his own home, violated Evan for years. He wouldn't quit._

_Suddenly the fans gasped as they saw Evan walking down the ramp, his huge belly out and proud as he hurriedly walked past the people who helped him and his husband take their son and parents back. _"Randy come on baby, you can do this!" _he cheered his husband on as Cena smiled as he called onto the fans who were all chanting _"Orton! Orton!" _again and again _"Come on baby, I know you can break his hold, do it for me" _he begged as he rubbed his swollen stomach and smiled encouragingly _"for us" _he ended as he stared at his husband pained blue-grays._

_Randy nodded as he somehow made himself unfold in half and break the older man's hold as he scrambled towards Evan, _"What are you doing here?"_he asked worriedly as he glanced at Matt Hardy who he threw onto the steel floor face first. _

"I came here to cheer you on"_ Evan revealed_ "we're on this together Randy, remember? You're the one who told me that. We'll fight him as one"_ he continued_ "Break him baby, for me" _he began as he reached out and held onto his husband's outstretched hand_ "for our son" _he continued as Shane and Jamie with the people who rescued Ivan from Matt's soldiers came out Ivan smiled happily as he finally saw his fathers' _"for Destiny, our daughter"_ he pursued _"and for our parents, avenge them Randy. Protect us."_ He ended as he kissed his husband's palm before he let himself be pulled back by John as Cena saw the determination flash in his best friend's eyes._

_Randy slithered back-up as he stalked towards Matt, _"You harmed my family Hardy, you hurt my friends"_ he began as he punched Matt on the head repeatedly _"you stalked my husband, you beat our fathers"_ he continued as he then set-up Matt for another devastating DDT _"you hurt my son, and you made me almost lose my daughter"_ he paused as he tapped Matt twice on the back before laying the DDT face-first on the steel floor making Randy gasp in hurt but he still persevered as he once again slink back-up as he watched Matt with squinted eyes, _"Get up you monster and fight back!"_ he demanded as he circled Matt whom he pulled inside the ring laying him on the middle of the ring. _

"This is for my husband"_ he stated as he stomped onto the laid-out left arm of Matt _"this is for Ivan"_ he continued towards the left leg of the older man_ "for Destiny"_ he then stomped on Matt's right leg _"and this is for my parents"_ he ended as he stepped harder onto Matt's right arm before he pulled back and met the hurt and angry eyes of Jeff Hardy as he nodded in understanding. _"This is for your brother-in-law"_ he ended as he prepared Matt for the figure-four lock but instead of keeping his arms locked onto the feet Randy stretched out his arms and grabbed Matt's head as he pulled it back while keeping the figure-four locked tightly. "_Give up Matt or I would not hesitate to break you in half."_ He threatened._

_Matt sighed, as he tapped-out making Evan release a relieved smile as the arena was brought down by cheers by the fans as well as the superstars as Randy's arm was raised over his head. After the referee let his hand go, Randy climbed the top-turn buckle closer towards his friends and laid his arms out in his classic Randy Orton pose before going to the next side and doing the same thing into the four turnbuckles before going down and smirking when he saw Matt in all-fours. Jeff and Chris smiled as Randy approached the corner before running in full force and punting the Angelic Diablo on the head before he approached the opened gate and delivered a parting word, _"Love conquers all Matt, especially a love like mine and Evan's; no one can ever come between us, just look at your pitiful army, oh wait yes you can't even see it. See you around when you come back into the land of the living Hardy-boy."

_Randy then came down the stairs and into the open arms of his husband as his friends and family chants his name over and over again, finally his family is now safe from the monster that Matt created through his jealousy, his envy and his anger. Life now is completely at peace, Randy smirked at that as he picked his son up before gathering his husband closer toward him and kissing his lips lovingly, "I love you Matthew Joseph "Evan" Korklan-Orton"_

"_I love you more Randal Keith Orton" Evan whispered as he gazed at his husband with love filled eyes. __**  
><strong>__  
>Ivan wiggled from his daddy's hold before turning towards his two fathers' "I love you daddy" he started as he kissed Randy's cheek before turning towards his poppa "I love you poppa, thank-you both for protecting me." He revealed as he kissed his father's upturned face. <em>

"_We both love you as well Ivan, remember that son. Always." Randy whispered as he led his family and friends backstage as the fans saw the tied-up superstars and divas inside the room being guarded by Rhyno and Abyss. _

"_Do you think Matt would still come onto Evan after this?" Abyss asked _

_Rhyno turned towards the other man and shook his head, "If he doesn't want to endure what Randy gave him as a warning? He'll __**not**__ do this again." He replied as the door opened and peeked in Edge._

"_Its time for the happy ending boys." He revealed as the fans cheered their agreement. It is indeed time for the happy-ending for this real life drama they have witnessed._

**/ EB x RKO \**

It already have been six months since the incident with Matt Hardy happened, before the Angelic Diablo left the country and made a new life at Australia Evan begged Randy to be able to talk with the former WWE star;

"So this is it?" Evan asked as he heard the PA system of the airport call out the flight of the older man.

Matt nodded as he looked past Evan and saw Helms, Mizanin, Ashley and Jamie looking at them curiously, "I'm afraid so" he whispered

"Take care out there okay, Matty?" Evan asked as he hugged the older man "find yourself out there, get married, be_ happy_ and most of all move _on_." He whispers

Matt nodded as he embraced the younger man back, "Thank _you_ for seeing me for the last time Evy," he whispers "I'll try and see if I can _have_ the love you are enjoying with Randy." He continued.

"You will Matt, you just have to open your heart again" Evan answered before stepping back "good-bye Matty, I'm going to miss you."

Matt smiled at his younger friend as he grabbed his carry-all before waving at the other people Evan was with before approaching his terminal, "I'll start and find love like you did Evan, be happy with Randy. _He_ is indeed the _best_ man." He whispers to himself before he handed the woman his ticket and passport before disappearing.

"Be safe Matt, be safe" Evan whispers before he went towards his friends.

Shane smiled at his half-brother, "So are you ready to go home?" he asked

"Yep" Evan answered as they made their way out of the airport, smiling and at-ease for their lives are now at peace without a _dark cloud_ looming over their horizons.

**/ EB x RKO \**

Evan was standing in-front of the mirror inside the room that he have been waiting at for a few hours already, just then the door opened, he smiled as he saw his four-month old daughter Destiny Kassandra who was being carried by Elaine Orton came in followed by his friends, his mother and lastly by Becky.

"So are you ready to get married again?" Lena asked her best friend as she approached him and strengthens his tie and jacket lapel.

Evan grinned, "Are you kidding? I can't wait for my _honeymoon_!" he kids making the other occupants of the room laugh as well as he approached and caressed his daughter's chubby cheeks. "Are you sure you can look over them for awhile, momma?" he asked as he looked at Elaine.

"Hush you" the Orton matriarch stated, "I can look over my grandbabies for a few days, besides Josie and I have planned activities for them already, we're going to stay at your ranch as you and Randy enjoy yourselves in the Bahamas!" she ended making Evan smile.

Evan looked at his friends and smiled, they were all wearing gowns that was white on the bust area that darkens into a dark champagne color by the end of their skirts, it was also fitted to their bodies but was varying in designs, they were also wearing a corsage rather than carrying a bouquet of flowers, Evan turned to the mirror once again and looked at what he was wearing, he was wearing a pure black tuxedo, white long-sleeves, the cufflinks Randy has given him that has an inscription behind with the words _Love conquers all RKO-MJK_, he was wearing a light champagne colored tie and a yellow rose pinned on his jacket lapel. "Becky is our prom the inspiration for _my_ wedding?" he asks as he turns to his husbands' sister, who was grinning,

"Yep, now let's pile out. It's time." Becky announced as they all went out of the room.

In another room waiting was Randy, unlike Evan who was thinking Randy was having conversations with his bestmen and groomsmen, he was wearing a striped black and white suit, and underneath it he was wearing a crisp white long-sleeves, a checkered tie, he was also wearing diamond cufflinks, and a yellow rose was already pinned on his suit lapel, Ivan was curiously watching his father.

The nine year old boy then asked, "Dad why are you rubbing your ring finger for like the past minutes?"

Everyone turned to the groom who was indeed rubbing his _bare _ring finger, "What?" Randy asked shocked "I am not rubbing the finger that is _bare_ of your poppa's wedding ring, nope." He denied it with a furious shake of his head.

"Uh-huh," Ivan relented with a playful smile that he have inherited from his daddy "whatever you say dad" he replied before he turned to AJ and John Keith "he is missing his ring already when poppa is going to put it back later on, jeesh grown-ups." He told his playmates making their own fathers shook their heads.

Adam nudged Cena, "Wanna bet that we're looking at a fourth-generation superstar and two more two-generation superstars?" he asked.

"Nah, don't do it with me" Cena replied with a smirk "I'm all for it, go bet with Nicole, she is absolutely against JK going inside the squared-circle. She said that she didn't give birth to him for him to just follow on my footsteps." He ended making the grown-ups smile at what he said.

Just then someone knocked on the door and peeked in Becky, "Hey asswipe, its time." She stated as she looked at her older brother, "Evan is already out of his room, anyone would think he was the _groom_ instead of being the _bride_." She revealed

"Ssh…" Randy hissed, "there are kids here Rebecca!" he stated.

Becky looked in and saw Ivan and his group of friends that are consisted of the superstars' sons that are closer to his age group, "I don't see kids, I see young men who are going to make girls cry later on in life. Jeesh your kids got your good genes, poor female population." She replied before closing the door again and going back to Evan.

Cody gulped as he studied his own son and gulped again, indeed Becky was saying the truth, "Oh fuck" he whispers making Ted look at him,

"What?" the Million Dollar bastard asked.

Cody pointed at the group of boys that were inside the room with them, "They're going to grow-up like us!' he revealed making his friends look at their own son and saw what he was saying.

"And is that a bad thing?" Mark asked

Cody glared at the decorated man, "For you no, but for me? Yes. Taryn is going to kill me if Cory grows-up and started training to be a wrestler!" he answered.

"Whatever Codeman, alright let's get this over and done with, I have plans with my husband later on" Randy stated as they made their way out of the room.

It's time for their happy-ending to come true with one step out the door and into their church wedding.

_**If you are wondering about the superstars kids here they are:**_

**Randy Orton and Evan Bourne – Ivan Keith (9) and Destiny Kassandra (4 months)**

**John Cena and Nikki Garcia – John Keith (10) and Brianna Nicole (6)**

**Dave Batista and Melina Perez – Daniel Anthony (11) and Danielle Nava (11)**

**Mark Calaway and Lisa Varon – Michael William (12) **

**Glen Jacobs and Amy Dumas – Laura Christine (8)**

**Cody Runnels and Taryn Terrell – Cory Nickolai (9)**

**Adam Joseph and Lena Yada – Arthur James (11) and Mira Christina (5)**

**Ted DiBiase and Kid Benoit (this is an OC okay? Good) – Theodore James (8) and Christian Marvin (8)**

**Christopher Keith Irvine and Jeffrey Nero Hardy – Zacharias Keith (9) and Kaiden Nero (6 months)**

TBC…


	27. Chapter TWENTYFIVE: EPILOGUE

**Chapter 25: Epilogue**

**Nine Years Later;**

_Hi, my name is Ivan Keith Orton, I'm a sixteen year old boy. But I am not your ordinary sixteen year old guy, I am the oldest and only son of two great men. My dad is the former WWE Superstar Randy Orton, he has won a bunch of championships when he was still active inside the ring, but now he assists my other father around the ranch while he also runs his own wrestling academy. My other father, who also was the one who gave birth to me, is Matthew Joseph Korklan but he rather be called Evan by everyone._

_I have three younger siblings, Destiny Kassandra or as we call her Des who is already nine years old and in fourth grade, she is a very good student, a straight A and dad loves to tease her for it always asking where did she inherits her intelligence in a joking manner. My poppa just slaps him in the head playfully in retort. Then there are my twin sisters Matilda Kamille and Rhianna Jasmine, they are both five years old and looked like nothing like me and Des since we both look like our dad while the twins looks exactly like our poppa, only in a feminine way._

_I am an average guy, enjoys riding horses with my poppa and the ranch hands. I also enjoy training with my dad, I am an all around athlete, I enjoy playing basketball, football and soccer; I also participate on our wrestling club._

_My closest friends are not your ordinary kids either, they are the children of my dad's friends. I have three best friends namely; John Keith Cena, son of the Superman of the WWE John Cena and the Bella Tigress Nicole Garcia, he is a year older than me; then I have Marc Phillip Colfer-Salling, he is the son of former Gleeks Mark and Chris Salling, he is the same age as me and we both enjoy singing together and we also dream of creating our own band, we also love teasing our girl best friend, Laura Christine Jacobs. Laura is the daughter of Glen Jacobs, who was known to the fans as the Big Red Machine but now Amy loves to call him her Big Red Daddy, and Amy Christine Dumas, who was known as Lita The Queen of Extreme and the front woman of Luchagores._

_If you would ask me what does it feel like having two former WWE Superstars for parents while growing up I would answer you with a smile, its not that because I have lived a lavish lifestyle or something like that because its far from the truth. Growing up and having two former WWE athletes as parents is like growing-up with normal ones. I don't always get my way and when I overstepped the boundaries or the rules that poppa sets out for me and my siblings, I get punished. I also would like to think that I know how to do household chores since poppa never called in help inside the main-house ever since what transpired nine years ago._

_So you see, I am an average guy (but my parents still doesn't want me to do anything with girls), I have great parents, annoying sisters, excellent friends and more importantly a family that I had dreamed of ever since I was four and wondering why my dad is not with me and my poppa. I owe it all to Hunter and Johnny for assigning my dad to my grade school making him know where poppa was hiding for the past eight years of our lives; or I can also owe it to fate and destiny._

_I have lots of dreams that I dream to come true; I dream of having my own band with Mac, AJ, Zack and Jet. I dream to be a wrestler like my dad and yet finish my studies like my poppa. I dream to have a love like my fathers have. I dream to see and watch my sisters growing up and having their families of their own. I dream to have a family of my own with a partner or a wife that loves me wholeheartedly like my dad loves my poppa. _

_I also want to be the __**best**__ man there is for someone, just like my dad is the __**best**__ for my poppa._

Randy smiled as he read the essay his son wrote, he was sitting on their back porch relaxing after a long day of cattle herding and training with the future superstars in his academy.

_Earlier, when he had come home he found his husband, his puppy, crying on their family table clutching the piece of paper as he reads it over and over again. He immediately approached Evan and took the paper as he gathered him in his arms, "Why are you crying?" he asked as he placed the paper down and away from his sobbing husband._

"_N-nothing Randy" he replies as he wipes his tears away before turning to the older man with a sweet smile, "Ivan just wrote something so heartfelt and pure" he continues as he faced the older man and handing him the paper, "read it, I'll just prepare dinner." He ended as he kissed Randy on his lips._

Randy smiled as he now knew what Evan said after reading his son's essay over and over again.

"Hey dad" Ivan greeted his father after he helped the ranch hands with barn work, "so how's your day?" he asked.

Randy smiled at his son, he was growing-up to be something great and he can't believe that he had helped in shaping this young man beside him, "It's good, so how's school? Have you went to the academy to get trained?" he asked his gray-blues never leaving the young man that looks like him, except the tats of course.

"It's good, I got an A- on my history paper though, I still believe that Mr Lovwer still hates the Orton guts because I beat his son on the wrestling qualifying match earlier this month." Ivan answered as he looked at the expanse of their backyard before turning to his father, "I did, Cash is still training me hard on mat skills, when I asked him why can't he teach me the high-flying moves he told me that I am not there yet, and I believe him." He answers before his eyes caught the piece of paper his dad was holding, "So what do you think?" he suddenly asked nervous.

Randy smiled at his son before looking at the precious piece of paper in his hand, "I am proud to call you my son, bub." He answers as he gathered the young man in a one arm hug "Dad loves you even though I never say it as much, always bub. I am proud of you." He ended.

Ivan just smiled at his father, "What did you say nine years ago after you had beat Hardy in that match? Oh yeah, love conquers all. Dad I still believe that, because you have shown me that. I am just glad to be your son." He answered as Randy messed his hair.

"Quit being so cheesy guys, if my friends saw and hear you two they're going to ask if Ivan is gay and they're going to stop crushing on him. Oh wait, continue please…" Des stated before she turned back inside "…poppa, dad and Ivan would be in for a little while, they're being a bunch of sappy girls." She revealed loudly making her dad and older brother stand-up from the chaise lounge and inside the house.

Randy smiled as he met his husband's gaze, "I love you puppy, thank-you for the family you have given me. Thank-you for giving me your heart to keep." He whispers as he snakes his arms around his waist and laying his forehead against his smaller husband, "thank-you for everything Evan" he whispers before he captures his lips.

Ivan and Des rolled their eyes as the twins loudly exclaimed "cooties, eew…" in childhood disgust.

Evan and Randy parted, "Thank-you for finding me and Ivan, for being the **best** man and lastly for being there to catch me when I fell." He replies before capturing the decorated man's lips in a quick kiss and pulling away to continue with what he was doing as Randy sat down on the head of the table looking at his four children with pride and love shining in his eyes, he indeed was the _**best**_ man since he had won the jackpot when he pursued a _**puppy's **_heart fourteen years ago, when he met his life, Matthew Joseph "Evan" Korklan.

FIN…


	28. MUSES GONE WILD

**(****A glimpse of my conversation with my muses after I ended the epilogue)**

**RKOmuse**: what a cheesy ending  
><strong>Dane<strong>: whatever dude  
><strong>RKOmuse<strong>: I mean it, can't you just leave it on the wedding or the essay?  
><strong>Dane<strong>: I wanted to man, but it seems incomplete so I continued writing.  
><strong>EBmuse<strong>: what are you two arguing about?  
><strong>Dane<strong>: Randy is saying that I ended it on a cheesy note when all throughout the freaking fic he is urging me to go _**on**_ and _**on**_**.  
>RKOmuse<strong>: because I didn't know you're going to end it like that.  
><strong>Dane<strong>: then what do you want the ending to be?  
><strong>RKOmuse<strong>: just end it on Ivan's essay.  
><strong>EBmuse<strong>: why did you write me with Randy? I thought you supported MMH and EB pairing?  
><strong>Dane<strong>: I did, but now when I see some of my _**unfinished**_ MMH and EB chaptered fic I got to thinking that maybe you two are not supposed to be together.  
><strong>EBmuse<strong>: and why is that so?  
><strong>Dane<strong>: because you and Randy looks **so** much better together than you and MMH can ever be.  
><strong>EBmuse<strong>: do you have proof of this?  
><strong>Dane<strong>: Yep, how do you want me to do it?  
><strong>EBmuse<strong>: Upload those photos you have slaved over to do.  
><strong>RKOmuse<strong>: wait, why do I feel like you don't want to be paired with me?  
><strong>EBmuse<strong>: 'cause I miss MMH and me pairing, they've never seen it and she was one of the few that did and now she also left us!  
><strong>RKOmuse<strong>: she just found you a **better** partner, so stop whining or I'll kiss you.  
><strong>Dane<strong>: -hums to herself- _**kiss the guy…shalalala my oh my…the man's very shy you got to kiss the guy whoa whoa…  
><strong>_**RKOmuse**: she even gives her approval, come on puppy just one _small tender __**kiss.**_  
><strong>EBmuse<strong>: -shakes head and bit lips in-  
><strong>RKOmuse<strong>: just **one** kiss…  
><strong>Dane<strong>: -watches them intently-  
><strong>MARYSEmuse<strong>: _**just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
><strong>_**KOFImuse**: _**just a touch in the fire burning so bright  
><strong>_**CENAmuse**: _**and I don't want to mess things up  
><strong>_**NIKKIBmuse**: _**i don't want to push too far  
><strong>_**CENAmuse**:-pushing RKOmuse closer to EBmuse- _**just a shot in the dark you just might  
><strong>_**NIKKIBmuse**: -pushing EBmuse much closer to RKOmuse- _**be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_  
><strong>RKOmuse<strong>: -kisses EBmuse on the lips passionately-  
><strong>EBmuse<strong>: -kisses RKOmuse back-  
><strong>MARYSEmuse<strong> and **KOFImuse**: -watches the 2 muses kissing before facing each other- _**so baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight **_–shares a loving kiss-  
><strong>Dane:<strong> Wow –turns to CENAmuse and NIKKIBmuse- aren't you going to jump in the kissing scene?  
><strong>CENAmuse: <strong>-looks at me then at NIKKIBmuse- I got one question for you  
><strong>Dane:<strong> Alright, let me have it  
><strong>CENAmuse:<strong> why did you stop writing fics about us and pair me with Nikki?  
><strong>Dane:<strong> because Cena, I find the pairing likable, why you don't want to be paired with Nicole? Do you want me to pair you with her sister instead?  
><strong>CENAmuse:<strong> -watches as NIKKIBmuse looks down on the floor sadly- Nah, I was just curious. Besides she's a very sexy Mrs. Cena  
><strong>Dane:<strong> See! Now shoo… I am planning the other chapters of my two abandoned fics the **WHAT EVERY KISS AND GESTURES MEAN **and** UNTOUCHABLE PRICELESS BROTHERHOOD FALL PART 2**.  
><strong>CENAmuse: <strong>Alright see you later Dane, work on my UPB fall with Nicole before the Captain Charisma's fall. –leaves with NIKKIBmuse-  
><strong>Dane:<strong> -shouts after CENAmuse- I'll keep that in mind Cena, thanks!  
><strong>JoMomuse:<strong> shameless plugging baby?  
><strong>Dane:<strong> -grins- yep, let's go I have tons of plot bunnies to catch! –leaves with JoMomuse-  
><strong>EDGEmuse:<strong> click that green button down there, and leave her a comment. Hey anyone see Lena?  
><strong>EBmuse:<strong> -pulls away from making-out with RKOmuse- she said she'll meet Dane and JoMomuse on the field with the plot bunnies. –goes back on making-out with RKOmuse-  
><strong>EDGEmuse:<strong> thanks –watches the two couples making-out- I'll be going now, please **leave **a comment Dane really appreciates it –leaves-


End file.
